Come Together And Fall Apart
by Bozphin
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin sister named Rose? Story full of death, romance, angst.. couples are Harry and Cho, Rose and Draco, Luna and Neville, Hermione and Ron, and Ginny and Krum
1. Black Hair

AN:Well this is my first story on here so I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Come Together, Or Fall Apart**

**by:Bozphin**

**Chapter One-**

The Headmaster chuckled in amusement as Professor Snape gave out a very frustrated sigh. They had been waiting almost an hour for the Aurors to arrive for the meeting the Headmaster had called. It was no doubt a meeting to protect the students in the upcoming year of school considering the Dark Lord had returned the year before...and what else could Dumbledore have planned for Aurors.

Finally one by one they walked into the Great Hall. "Sorry we're late Albus had some business to discuss with the Minister." Moody explained.

"It is no problem at all Alastor." He assured him. "I trust that everyone has arrived safely." Moody nodded once to confirm that they had indeed arrived safely. Everyone took a seat to begin the meeting.

"Good evening everyone." Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the Great Hall. "I am sure that everyone knows why this meeting was called." He saw many heads nod in affirmation. "Our students are in dire need of your protection due to some recent circumstances that I am sure everyone has heard about by now." another round of nodding heads. "Voldemort has indeed been reserrected." A few people flinched at the mention of the Dark Lords name but many just sat there stone faced. "The Ministry has given me permission to use only as many trained Aurors as I need. I will be needing enough of you to protect the castle and a select few students that will need the extra protection. Minerva has been gracious enough to list the students and their assigned protectors. Anyone not assigned will need to discuss who will be staying to protect the castle and who will be heading back to the Ministry." After a few whispered words of discussion from the Aurors Dumbledore signalled for McGonagall.

"Minerva if you will." Snape couldnt help but notice that the Transfiguration Professor began to show just how old she was. She walked more slowly than he could remember.

Dumbledore sat down at the Head table and Mcgonagall strode up to the podium to begin the list. Though she still held the same bold voice that demanded the attention of everyone within shouting distance.

"The wizards and witches on this list will be required to protect the assigned students."she repeated the words professionally. "First Alastor Moody with Harry Potter." Moody shook his head as if he already knew before she said it. "Kingsley Shacklebolt with Rose Potter, Mrs. Delacour with Ronald Weasley, Mrs. Tonks with Hermione Granger, Bill Weasley with Luna Lovegood, Charlie Weasley with Neville Longbottom, and Hestia Jones with Ginny Weasley." As soon as McGonagall moved away from the podium the remaining Aurors began discussing who else would be staying behind.

"Are there any questions that should be brought to my attention at this point?" Nobody said anything so he went on. "Would anyone like anything to eat or drink before I send you off? Coffee? Tea? Sherbet Lemon?" Many of the teachers rolled their eyes at the childish offer but were glad at the change in mood. There was less tension and many people actually excepted his offers.

"Well if that is all you may be excused to spend the remaining of your summer preparing. I will ask that the teachers please remain a few more moments." Many sighs of defeat sounded around the room but Dumbledore just chuckled with a small twinkle in his eye. He popped a piece of Sherbet Lemon in his mouth before explaining himself.

"I was just going to remind you to keep an eye on the students as well and especially keep an eye on some certain Slytherins, with certain parents." Dumbledore hinted. All of the teachers nodded in agreement, even their Head of House. "I am leaving it up to you to keep an eye on young Draco Malfoy and his little henchmen Severus." Snape nodded stiffly.

"I would also like to mention to the staff that Professor Snape will no longer be spying for us given some certain circumstances that he refuses to be a part of." Many of the staff looked at him questioningly but he just stood up and walked out determined to escape the attention and that darned twinkling eye.

He could still see her happy green eyes and her red hair that flailed in the wind like a silken sheet that he soo badly wanted to run his fingers through. He just couldnt help that Dark Lord scum harm the look alike of the very same person he loved and let die at his hands. Not only was she her look alike but her daughter. The only difference was the hair, yes, the hair was black not red.

"_She would have looked beautiful with black hair_." he thought.

He couldnt let him harm the one person he thought of like a daughter, though he would never admit it to anyone. He definitely could not say the same thing about her arrogant twin brother. Just like his father.

"_Its amazing, actually." _He thought _"They could be their parents reincarnations."_

He finally noticed that he had reached the dungeons and had paused with his hand on the doorknob to his classroom.

"Finally, somewhere where I can think and concentrate."

Back in the Great Hall the rest of the Professors were already all over the new gossip about Snape. Dumbledore decided to stop them while they were ahead. "Well I hope to see all of you in three days." said Dumbledore ending the meeting.

_(Well thats the end of Chapter one. Plzz Review)_


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2-**

"You know Mrs. Weasley I'm really glad you let me and Harry stay at the Burrow this summer." Said a young girl with long black hair and green eyes.

"Oh, tish tosh Rose. I couldnt possibly have let you and Harry go back to that horrible place."

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Rose were all in the kitchen fixing breakfast when Mr. Weasley came strolling in whistling a merry tune that sounded similar to "Row Your Boat". "And besides," Mrs. Weasley went on, "everyone seems more happy around here with you two staying with us."

"Yes I have learned many splended things from you and Harry." chimed in Mr. Weasley. "I would never have guessed that Muggles could come up with something as ingenious as an ink pen."

"Yeah and we cant forget how much happier Ron is."Ginny teased while Rose gave her a dirty look.

Ron had been less than suttle about his attempts to woo her. The five hundred different colored roses and attempted poems he sent were still littering Ginnys bedroom floor.

"Yes I think Harry has done him some good." Mrs. Weasley said nonchalantly, obviously not seeing the look Rose had given Ginny. The two girls giggled uncontrolably. Mrs. Weasley just shook her head not understanding what was soo funny.

A little while later the whole Weasley family along with Harry and Rose sat at the big dining table to begin breakfast. Rose, Ginny, Fred and George on one side and Harry, Ron, Charlie and Bill on the other. "You know what?" asked Ron stabbing a piece of sausage with his fork and stuffing it in his mouth.

"What?" Harry and Rose said simultaneously.

"You two should really stop doing that." Ron said.

"Doing what?" Fred and George said as if on que.

"Exactly." Ron said while everyone burst out laughing.

"We should go practice after breakfast." Harry suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ron agreed.

Ginny and Rose just sighed. It had been the same thing all summer, Quidditch practice right after breakfast. They definitely wouldnt complain though because they all loved the game, it just got a little old doing the same things everyday. They could definitely not wait til school started.

"Well try to make it a short practice today," Mrs. Weasley said while cleaning up the table. "Hermione said she was coming over to spend the night so she could come with us to Diagon Alley."

Ginny and Rose jumped with excitement. It had been a long time since they could have there three way girl talk. It just wasnt the same without her.

"Lets go ladies," Ron said while winking at Rose. "Miss anti-Quidditch will be here soon."

Rose and Ginny scowled at Rons back as he ran out the door. Both girls new that Hermione had a crush on the rude red head and all he wanted to do was oggle Rose. "What a twit." Rose said to herself. "I wish Hermione would just tell him already. I really can't handle any more of his poetry." Ginny just giggled and dragged her out the door.

Out at their makeshift Quidditch Pitch the six Griffindors practiced for an hour before stopping for the day.

"You know, it really is convinient having six of our players here to practice with." Ron pointed out seeming to just realize it. "I mean the only person we're missing is Dean."

"What can I say, the Weasleys and Potters are just natural born Quidditch Players." Ginny said in a superior tone of voice. Everyone had to giggle at her statement.

A few hours later Hermione arrived with presents for everyone. Of course nobody liked their new Hogwarts, A History books, but they all thanked her just the same.

After an hour of catching up the boys were sent out to degnome the garden and the girls went upstairs to Ginnys room to have a little girl talk.

"So Hermione read any good books lately." asked Ginny.

"Oh yes I read a rather good book about the secrets of unicorn blood and its many uses in different kinds of potions."she said excitedly. "None of which I would ever try." Ginny and Rose just sat there on the bed smiling and shaking their heads at her in amusement.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Oh nothing, I was just a little disappointed that you didnt say anything about Hogwarts, A History." Explained Rose with a big smile on her face. Hermione just glared at her.

"Well I am more disappointed that you havent mentioned Ron yet." Hermoine, forgetting about Roses insult, blushed profusely at Ginnys statement. Rose and Ginny laughed at Hermiones reaction.

"You know, you should really tell him already. I really cant live through another one of his poems."

"I know but...I just dont know how." She said hopelessly.

"Well speaking of crushes, Rose..." Ginny said in an all knowing voice.

"Oh my god! Who is it!" Hermione said excitedly while bouncing on the bed.

It was Roses turn to blush. "Well I dont really know. The letter he sent was signed as Secretly Yours."

"Oh let me see!" Hermione said with even more excitement. Rose handed the letter to Hermione so she could read it.

_Dear Rose,_

_ Well, um... I Dont really know what to say. I've crumbleD up hunDreDs of paper trying to finD the right worDs to say. I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I like you. I suppose it woulD be quite the shock to finD out who this is. Its really quite sad that I cant tell you in person but there is a very gooD reason why I cant. Ok I'm gonna senD this before I DeciDe to crumble this one up too._

_Secretly Yours_

"Hmmm thats wierd."she said thoughtfully.

"What?" Ginny and Rose asked.

"Have you noticed that all the D's in this letter are capitalized?"

"Really?" Rose leaned over Hermiones shoulder to see for herself. "Thats odd." Rose looked thoughtful for a moment. "What do you think it means?"

"Who knows?" Hermione said taking a closer look at the paper. After five minutes of inspection she set the paper aside. "Well its getting kinda late soo I'm gonna go to bed."

"Good point." Said Ginny.

"Goodnight." Hermione said before pulling the covers up to her neck.

"Goodnight." Rose and Ginny repeated.

_(Plz Review)_


	3. Blonde Thing

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter

**Chapter 3-**

"Mails here!" Came a shout from the kitchen. The Weasley children, Rose, and Harry all sighed. None of them had ever slept passed six in that house. Mrs. Weasley always found some reason to wake them up early.

They all got up and dressed quickly to see what they had received in the mail. Of course today was the day they would return to Hogwarts, so they were expecting their school lists. "Alright everyone grab your school lists." Said Mrs. Weasley. "We're gonna Floo to Diagon Alley. Harry would you be a dear and go first please." Harry stepped into the fireplace, grabbed a handfull of Floo Powder, and recited the words 'Diagon Alley' as clearly as he could. A moment later he was engulfed in flames and gone. Two minutes or so later everyone was standing in Diagon Alley ready to do their school shopping.

"Well lets meet back at Olivanders in about an hour. That should be more than enough time to get your things and anything else you might need." Mrs. Weasley always liked to be as organized as possible.

"Come on Ginny."Rose practically dragged Ginny with her and Ginny in turn clung on to Hermione. All the girls went in the direction of the broom shop.

"What do we need from here?" asked Hermione in distaste.

"Sorry Hermione I just need to get Harry a birthday present." Rose explained. "I figured he needs a new broom since he's had the same Nimbus 2000 since first year."

"That sounds awesome Rose. Which one do you plan on getting him?"Ginny being the only other Quidditch player was really excited.

"Well I figure since all the Slytherins have Nimbus 2001s then I should get him the only one better. A firebolt." Ginny stood there with her mouth open in shock. "Dont worry, my parents were pretty much rich so I dont think I need to worry about expenses."

They went up to the counter and saw a very old looking wizard polishing a broom. "Excuse me sir, I was wondering if I could get a Firebolt?"

"Oh of course. Right this way please." They followed him to the window where the broom was being displayed and took one. "Your lucky you came before the rush. These three here are the last ones."

"Wow thats awesome. I was also wondering if you could have the broom sent to Hogwarts with this note attached to it?"

"Very well miss..."

"Potter, Rose Potter." He looked at her wide eyed and then seemed to have a little more energy then the old man should have.

"Well miss Potter, it would be an honor to deliver this for you and I think I will let you have this for half off."

"Why thank you. Thats very kind of you."

"Nonsense your father was one of the best Seekers I have every met. I do believe I will be coming to see you play sometime this year. If you are anything like your father your bound to be a very excellent player. By the way what position are you."

"I am a Chaser sir, and my brother is a Seeker."

"Of course, of course it will be most excellent to see the both of you." He wrapped the broom up to be brought to Hogwarts. He set a letter and the note on top of it and whistled for his owl. A big gray owl flew in and landed on the counter. "Bring this to Hogwarts, Dusty." He said to the owl while securing the package to the bird.

"Whats the letter for?" asked Hermione.

"Well if I'm going to be attending your Quidditch games I'll be needing a schedule."

"Sorry sir, but I dont play."

"What a pity." He said not looking at her. "Good day to you Miss Potter."

"Good day." she repeated.

They walked out of the store while Hermione fumed. "Stupid Quidditch." She complained under her breathe."I mean whats the big deal anyway?"

"Well lets go get our supplies." Ginny thought it would be a good time to mention something school related. It worked in making Hermione feel better as they walked into a book store.

A few minutes later they walked into a store to get a drink of butter beer when they saw Malfoy at the counter. They tried to make themselves blend in to the other twenty people in the store. It worked for all of two seconds when Malfoy saw them and began walking towards them.

"Well if it isnt Weasley and Granger." He said their names in distaste.

"Umm hello I'm here too."

Seeming to have not heard her he went on."Well I would say cant wait to see you at school, but I can." He said making the two girls glare at him. Rose just sat there watching the scene unfold.

Ginny took out her wand to hex him when Lucius Malfoy stepped up behind her and said in a more-important-than-you voice. "Draco its time to stop playing with your dear friends. We need to be heading to Gringotts."

"Yes father." said Draco obediently."See ya Potter."

Draco left with his father while the girls tried to figure out what the heck just happened.

"Um ok I dont even want to know whats up his nose." Said Rose

"Its probably a blonde thing." Everyone laughed at Ginnys joke.

"Well lets get our drinks and go, its almost time to go." Ginny said walking up to the counter to order their drinks.

A few moments later they were waiting in front of Olivanders. Everyone was there except Harry and Ron.

"Isnt that typical. They always seem to be the last ones to be anywhere. Ugh." Hemione had been complaining about their tardiness for about five minutes. "Oh finally, here they come."

"And where have you been, Ronald Weasley?" Mrs. Weasley never seemed to mind when Harry had done something wrong.

"Sorry mum. We got held up." explained Ron.

"Well lets get going. We dont want to be late for the train."

_(Plzz Review and enjoy)_


	4. Completely Oblivious

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4-

"Sooo...What do you suppose they dont want us to hear?" Harry asked Rose while swinging his thumb over his shoulder to point at the four red heads lagging behind and whispering.

Rose just shrugged and said. "I wonder if they know how suspicious they look right now?"

"Come on Weasleys keep up!" Shouted Mr. Weasley who had met them at the train station with Charlie, Bill, and Fleur Delacour. Fleur had taken a fancy to Bill and had been going out with him for about a month, so naturally she had been making weekly visits to the Burrow hoping to get on Mrs. Weasleys good side. All in all her plan hadnt worked one bit. Mrs. Weasley just couldnt bring herself to like her for some unknown reason.

Finally they had reached Platform Nine and Three Quarters. One by one they ran towards the brick wall and vanished to the other side. "You know I find it quite odd that nobody has ever seen us walking through this wall. I mean this is a pretty busy train station." Rose looked around to look at all the people who just seemed to be ignoring them.

"Its probably some sort of enchantment or something." Explained Harry not thinking too hard about it. They walked throught the platform to the Hogwarts express and stopped to look around.

"Wow I've never seen this place soo full before." Said Ron in awe. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement before making their way to the train to load up their supplies.

"See you later Headwig. Later Sootsie."Rose said while running her hands through her pitch black owls feathers.

"Hey look guys its Tonks." Said Harry.

"Hey Tonks!!" Shouted Rose, Ginny, and Hermione all at the same time waving frantically with giant grins on their faces. Tonks looked up at the sound of her name and smiled widely while waving back just as energetically.

A few minutes later they all had their things on the train and they found their way to their usually train compartment. They filed in one at a time. Hermione came in last and stopped at the door. She looked over at Harry, Rose, and Ginny and realized that they had set her up. The only seat left was the window seat next to the person she had had a crush on for the better part of a year now. Reluctantly she went to the window and sat down. The other three had to stifle their giggles as Hermione tried to scoot herself as far away from Ron as possible. It almost looked like she was going to climb out the window. Ron on the other hand only had eyes for one person. Rose looked his way catching his eye before he turned away blushing.

Rose stood up and opened the door earning her the attention of the whole compartment. "Ron may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Uh..sure." He said uncertainly.

Harry and Ginny looked at her in confusion while Hermione looked at her in a pleading sort of way. Rose just shook her head at Ginny and Harry and walked out after Ron.

_'Sorry Hermione but its now or never.' _

"Ron can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you blind Ron?"

"What?" Ron stood there looking at her with a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Are you blind?" She said saying every word slowly and clearly.

"No of course not." He said getting more angry.

"I didnt think so, because I know you dont wear glasses and you dont have one of those dogs to lead you around or anything." She said in a calm voice.

Ron just stood there uncomfortably. "Do you have any idea why I asked you such a silly question Ron?"

"Not really." He said truthfully.

"Ok, well, lets try a different approach shall we." she spat. "You must have noticed that we arent sitting the same way we usually do. Why do you think that is?"

"Umm.." He stood there trying to find a good answer. "Is Harry angry with me?"

Rose stood there with her fists clenced into balls. "Ok Ron I'm gonna spell it out for you so listen carefully. H E R M I O N E.

"What does Hermione got to do with the way we sit?" Rose glared at him. "What?" He asked defensively.

"She likes you ya git!" She said a little louder than she needed to.

"But..but what about us?"

"Ron I'm sorry but I dont think I could ever bring myself to think of you that way. I mean, you're like a brother to me. I dont want to ruin the relationship we already have." She explained trying not to hurt him any more than she had to.

"Oh I see." He said sullenly. Then after a moment he looked at her hopefully and asked. "Couldnt we...you know...have one little kiss?"

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Ok, sure." She said nonchalantly. "But you have to close your eyes." He looked at her grinning stupidly for a second and closed his eyes. She made sure his eyes were closed tight before asking. "Ready?" He shook his head eagerly.

Rose grabbed her wand from her robes and pointed it at Ron before shouting. "Aguamenti!!" A jet of water sprayed Ron in the face and he jumped backwards in surprise right into the arms of Draco Malfoy who had just open the door to his compartment.

For a moment Draco just stood there stunned, then he composed himself and spat. "Watch it Weasley."

Ron, being too humiliated to retaliate, blused profusely and walked back into the compartment.

"Having boy problems Potter?" Draco said with a smirk.

Rose glared at him. "As if its any of your business Draco." Before Draco could reply she disappeared behind the door of her compartment.

Although he probably couldnt find the strength to speak considering how baffled and relieved he was at the same time.

_"Couldnt we...you know...have one little kiss?"_

That stupid Weasley prat.

He hadnt been trying to spy on them. They just happened to be in the compartment next to him and he heard them arguing.

_"Ok, sure. Ready?"_

And then they werent arguing. He was going to hex Ron into his next life when to his complete surprise the prat landed in his lap. Rose had beat him to it. Then out of nowhere...

_"As if its any of your business Draco."_

...she had done something she had never done before. She said his first name. He shook his head with a smirk and returned to his own compartment.

Ron was sitting with his head hung. Rose sat on the other side as if nothing was wrong, and everyone else decided it was best not to ask. Especially since Ron looked like he had gone swimming with all of his clothes on.

Hermione being the oh soo helpful person she is muttered a spell towards Ron and he was dry.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"No problem." She replied.

The rest of the way to Hogwarts was spent talking about how much they had missed school and all their friends. Ron just sat quietly saying as little as possible.

Finally they all looked out the window and sighed. Hogwarts had never looked better.

_(Plzz Review and Enjoy)_


	5. Welcome Back

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 5-**

"Welcome back students." Greeted the Headmaster. "I would like to begin the Sorting Ceremony." He gestured toward the Great Hall entrance where McGonagall led the first years in to begin the Sorting. Every single one of them looked around the great hall in wonder and excitement.

"You know, it was much more exciting when we were the ones being sorted. Now its just..." She tapped her chin looking for the right word.

"Boring?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah. Pretty much." She said with a smile.

"Hey are you guys ready for Quidditch? Cause I am." Came a voice to Ginnys right. They looked over at Dean as he flexed his muscles trying to look buff.

"We've been practicing all summer." Replied Harry. "I've gotta tell ya though its gonna be tough keeping up with these two." He pointed at Rose and Ginny. Dean, Rose and Ginny were the team Chasers.

"Yeah well I always have a hard time keeping up with them. They are unnaturally good at Quidditch for girls." Rose and Ginny just smiled widely.

"Dont worry Dean we wont let you fall too far behind this year." Ginny said while everyone burst out laughing. They all talked for a few more minutes and before they knew it the Sorting Ceremony was over. Rose looked around the room taking notice of all the empty seats in the Hall. Every table had empty seats except for Slytherin.

"Now that the Sorting is completed I would like to make a few special announcements."Boomed Dumbledores voice. "As some of you may have noticed there are certain events that have occured in the past year dealing with a certain dark wizard. I have taken the liberty of having some extra protection set up around the castle. Some of you may notice after a few days or so that you will have more protection than others. I would like to point out that it is for your own good."

Rose and Harry looked at eachother with wary expressions.

"On a lighter note I have decided to begin the year with a formal ball to ease the the tension of these current events. I am also looking to improve our interhouse relationships because in dark times such as these I think it will be most useful." He turned his twinkling gaze towards Luna Lovegood who was one person who was already having a little interhouse relationship with a certain Griffindor named Neville.

"Now without further adu let the feast begin." With a wave of his hands mountains of food appeared on all four tables and many 'Oooos' and 'Awwwws' could be heard coming from the ends of the tables where the first years were sitting.

"Finally, my favorite part of the night." Said Seamus.

Everyone laughed at his statement. They all ate until they couldnt eat another bite. Then they decided to head up to their dormitories.

"Hello Harry, Rose." They turned around to see the bright blue eyes of the Headmaster peering at them over his half moon spectacles.

"Hello." They said. They looked over thier shoulders to see their friends sprinting out of the Hall.

"I was asked to be a distraction for about five minutes." Rose inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Well this isnt suspicious or anything." Said Harry, sarcasm dripping off every word.

Dumbledore chuckled. "So how was your summer?"He asked conversationally.

"Better than most." Rose replied truthfully.

Just then Snape walked up with an expressionless face. He nodded at Rose and Harry in acknowledgement. "Excuse me Headmaster but could I have a word with you?"

"Of course Severus, I do believe I have kept these two waiting long enough." He looked at them mischiefously before turning and walking away with Snape.

They both silently thanked Snape, of course neither of them would dare thank him out loud. "Well lets go find out what the heck is going on." Rose suggested.

"Right behind you." Replied Harry.

The ran as fast as they could to the portrait of the fat lady. She had a bored expression on her face as usual.

"Password?"She asked in a snooty voice.

"Wolfs Bane." Rose responded.

The fat lady bowed her head a little and the portrait opened. Inside they could hear whispering and noticed that all of the lights were off. As soon as they entered the Common Room Harry felt for the switch and found it. When he turned the light on everyone shouted "SURPISE" and "HAPPY BIRTHDAY". Everyone gathered around the now deaf pair and began pushing presents into their arms. They tore through the presents excitedly and then went over to a table at the far end of the room and found two cakes. One was a Snitch and the other was a Quaffle. They each took a knife and cut the cakes.

When Rose finished passing out cake she decided to go upstairs. "I'll be right back guys." She went up to the girls dormitory and found her bed with the present she had bought Harry. She also found a red rose and a note tied to it.

"Whats this?"She asked herself. She picked up the rose and smelled it before opening the note.

_A rose for a Rose. Happy Birthday._

_Secretly Yours_

She blushed slightly at the charming note and put the rose in a vase on the desk by her bed. Then she grabbed the paper wrapped broom and ran downstairs. She ran up to Harry pushing the present into his arms. "Happy Birthday Harry!"

Before he opened the present he pulled a box out from behind his back and handed it to Rose with a big grin on his face. "Happy Birthday Rose." She looked at it excitedly shaking it back and forth in front of her ear before opening it. She looked at the gift inside with wide eyes. Harry had gotten her a pair of leathery Quidditch gloves. She tried them on and they fit perfectly. She looked up to see Harry eyeing his new broom, then he looked up at Rose and she jumped into him with a big hug.

"I love them Harry, thanks."

"Your welcome, your gift is amazing Rose, I cant wait to try it out. Ravenclaw is going down." He snickered to himself.

The party lasted a few more hours before they made their way to their separate dormitories and into their beds.

_(Next chapter full of fun. The Ball. Plzz Review.)_


	6. Having a Ball

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 6-**

"Wake up Rose!!" Ginny shouted as she jumped onto Roses bed. "Come on we got to go get ready Rose." Rose finally opened her eyes and came nose to nose with the blue eyed carrot top that had disturbed her sleep.

"Come on lets get going." She pleaded. Rose looked over at her alarm clock and almost fell out of bed when she saw the time. "Ginny its only six. The ball doesnt start til ten."

"Yeah but there are like ten girls who want me to do their hair and I decided that I should do yours and Hermiones too." She explained cheerfully.

"Ugh. Oh alright but I get to do your hair." She said a little less agrivated.

"Yay, yay, yay." She jumped around for a few moments before she spotted something very interesting on the desk next to Roses bed. "Oooo whats this." She grabbed the rose and read the note that was attached to it. "Aww thats sooo cute." She said in an overly dramatic voice. "I cant wait to find out who this is."

"Yeah, well, me neither." She she chuckled and walked towards the bathroom. "Lets get this show on the road shall we?"

A few amazingly slow hours later all the girls had their hair up. All of them had a different hairdo which was amazing. None of which looked in the least bit ugly. Ginny really did have a way with hair. She even charmed Roses hair to shine more than usual. Everyone looked soo beautiful. Now the only thing left to do was to put on their dresses.

Roses dress was a white dress with a one shoulder strap being made of a rhinstone studded chain. The wasteline hugged her body while the knee length skirt flowed loose.

Ginnys dress was turquoise covered in beads that dripped down the gown like raindrops. It had a low open back and was floor length.

Hermiones dress was a short baby pink dress with a low V neckline and low back. It came with a satin belt with a rhinestone buckle.

When they were finally dressed and ready to go they headed down to the Great Hall. The room was lit with candles that glowed pink and purple while the ceiling was encanted to look like a sunset. The house tables had been removed and replaced by smaller circular tables that were set around the outside of the room. Hermione spotted the boys at one of the tables and she, Rose, and Ginny went over to join them.

"Wow look at them." Ron looked at the girls mouth gaping. The rest of the boys smiled at them in welcome. Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean all had on fine black dress robes while Fred and George, being the rebels that they were, wore white dress robes with white top hats.

"Well dont you all look handsome." Ginny teased.

"Yeah well you guys look pretty amazing yourselves." Said Harry winking at Ginny. Ginny elbowed him in the ribs playfully.

"Welcome, students, to the first ever Hogwarts ball." Dumbledore looked around with a suspicious looking smile on his face. "I would like to point out that the teachers and I have decided to make this even more interesting by giving everyone a chance to earn house points throughout the night. So enjoy, and dont have too much fun." With that people started to crowd the dance floor as an upbeat tune started playing from an unknown source.

Harry led Ginny out onto the dance floor along with Neville and Luna. "Um...Hermione?" Ron asked. Rose took Rons hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. He looked at her and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes Ron." Hermione asked.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"Ron, I would love to dance with you." Hermione was shocked. She hadnt expected him to get over Rose soo quickly. Deep down, though, Ron still did. Rose winked at her when Hermione turned back to her with a giant smile on her face.

"May I have this dance?" Said a familiar voice from beside her. She looked over and saw Fred Weasley holding his hand out to her.

"Uh...sure." She said confusedly. Fred led her out onto the dance floor and they danced. There was a fast song playing and Rose and Fred began to swing dance to the music. He swung her around the dance floor and Rose found that she couldnt stop laughing. She was having soo much fun.

A few songs later Dumbledore announced the first competition for house points. "Alright students, twenty five points will be rewarded to any students brave enough to ask one of these fine Professors behind me to dance. The only rules are that you have to dance with them for one whole song." The teachers didnt seem too thrilled about the idea but went along with it anyways. All the students were upon them within seconds.

"Wow I guess we should have been dancing closer to the teachers."Hermione pointed out.

"Uck, no. I dont want Dumbledore gocking at us." Everyone giggled at his statement.

"Hey look nobodys dancing with Snape yet."Harry pointed out.

"Yeah maybe one of you girls should go ask him to dance." Ron said teasingly while waving his eyebrows up and down.

"Ok." Rose said and started walking towards the head table.

"Um..I wonder if she knows I was joking."

"Well you know her, she'll do anything to help us win that house cup." Said Harry.

Rose walked up to Snape and extended her arm towards him before asking, "Would you like to dance Professor?"

Snape looked at her hand then at her with a bored expression. "And why should I help you earn house points."

"Well look at that, " she said pointing out into the crowd, "I dont see anyone else coming up here to dance with you. I mean you would think that someone from your house might actually have the courage to come up here and ask."

"Well, Miss Potter, that is why they are Slytherins and you are the Griffindor. You are supposed to be the courageous one." He said the last sentence with sarcasm while rolling his eyes.

"Well come on then, lets get out there." Just as Snape was about to respond Rose took his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

He glared at her for a moment before rolling his eyes. "I dont suppose you are going to give up, are you?"

She shook her head with a sly smirk on her face. Finally he gave in and danced with her. When the song was over Snape let go of her and turned on his heals to reclaim his seat at the head table. Rose, then, returned to her spot at her own table for a short break.

"Attention students, lets hear a round of applause for Cho Chang, Susan Bones, Dennis Creevy, Rose Potter, Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood, Neville Longbottom, George Weasley, and Hermione Granger for earning their houses twenty five points each." Dumbledores voice rang out.

After the applause died down Rose turned in her chair to look at Hermione. "Hermione? Who did you dance with?" Rose asked confusedly.

"Well Hagrid of course. He was another teacher that everyone seemed to be avoiding like the plague." Rose smiled brightly at her.

"Man Rose I cant believe you danced with that greasy git without puking."Ron said.

"Why thank you Ron." She said sarcastically.

When another slow dance came on Fred and Rose returned to the dance floor. Everyone else decided they would sit it out.

"Wow George, I dont think I have ever seen you away from Fred soo much in my life." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah whats with him anyways? I think Rose is the only one he has danced with this whole time." Ron said with a little anger showing in his voice.

"Isnt it obvious? He fancies her." George explained.

"Now I understand. Of course she thinks of me as a brother. She plans on making it that way. How long have they been at it?" Ron fumed.

"Woah slow it down there Ron. I said 'he' fancies 'her'. He hasnt even asked her out yet or anything. This is the first time they have done anything together." George looked mischeiviously towards Ron. "Hey Hermione? Would you like to dance?" He asked not taking his eyes off Ron.

"Oh no you dont." Ron said glaring at him. "Lets go Hermione.

"That did the trick." George said when Ron was out of earshot. Everyone at the table laughed.

"Ok students," McGonagall announced. "Its time for our second challenge." The room went silent. They werent gonna pass up any chances to earn house points. "We have taken the liberty of putting all of the girls names in this hat." She held up a small top hat. "The boys will need to come up and draw a name. Any boy who dances with the girl they draw will earn twenty five points. The girl they dance with will also earn the same amount of points." One by one the boys went up to the hat and tapped their wands on the rim and a name floated up out of the hat. Harry drew Hannah Abbott, Ron got Pansy Parkinson, Hermione was with Collin Creevy, Neville drew Cho Chang, The Weasley twins were suspiciously paired with the Patil twins, Luna was paired with Earnest Macmillan, and Ginny was with Cedric Diggory. The only pair that didnt dance out of them were Ron and Pansy. Ron said he would never dance with a Slytherin in his life and went back to sit at the table. Then Rose looked up to see her name floating above the hat. She looked over to see who had drawn her and she went wide eyed. The boy smirked at her and started walking over to her table.

'He couldnt possibly be thinking of actually dancing with me could he?' She asked herself.

Her question was answered when Draco Malfoy held out his hand to her. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Well come on. If you are willing to dance with Professor Snape I'm sure you could bring yourself to stomache me for one song."

She glared at him. "Well I dont know about you but I dont think I can dance with three people at once."

Draco looked at her in confusion. She pointed behind him and he saw that Crabbe and Goyle were looming over him. "Crabbe, Goyle go eat some cake or something." They walked as fast as they could towards the table of food to gorge themselves.

"Is that better?"He smirked and extended his arm out to offer his hand to her again. She took it reluctantly and let him lead her out onto the dance floor.

After everyone had drawn a name and decided if they were going to dance or not a slow song began to play. Rose inwardly rolled her eyes. 'How fitting for this situation.' She thought. She awkwardly put her hand on his shoulder while her other hand rested in his hand. He put his other hand on her waist and they began swaying to the music.

Draco spun her around a few times marvaling at how light on her feet she was. When he brought her back to him he smirked at her and moved his hand from her waist to the small of her back and pushed her into him. She let out a little squeak of surprise and blushed profusely. He looked over her shoulder to find Fred, Ron, and Harry glaring at him and he just waved his fingers at them, taunting them. They all shot daggers at him.

Rose was just sitting there trying to clear her head. She definitely could not have thought what she just did. She actually liked the feel of his finely sculpted body. She was lost in her thoughts and didnt realize when exactly she had layed her head on his shoulder. When she finally snapped out of it she jerked her head up with a blush and tried not to look him in the eyes. He just smirked at her some more. He couldnt help but think that she looked cute when she blushed. The end of the song was near so he spun her around a few more times and brought her into a dip on the last drawn out note. The stood like that until the note ended and he took her hand to pull her back onto her feet. He then turned on his heals and walked away. It was then that she noticed that he had left a small note in her hand. She opened it and stood there in shock at what it said.

_Secretly Yours_

_(Enjoy, I loved this chapter. Hope you did too. Review.)_


	7. Blasted Bludgers

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter

Chapter 7-

Two weeks after the ball Rose still hadnt talked to Draco, in fact she tried to avoid him as much as possible. She had no idea what she would even say to him and she wasnt about to confront him until she did.

'What, does he expect me to just forgive him for everything that has happened since first year? He has got to be out of his mind.' She thought to herself. 'Well I guess it really doesnt matter now.' Fred had finally asked her out a few days ago and she excepted. She was pretty sure word had gotten around by now and if Malfoy new what was good for him he would just stay away.

"Lets go Rose its time for dinner." Ginny took her by the sleave of her robe and dragged her down to the Great Hall along with Hermione. Ginny had been excited all day, so did Rose for that matter. It was the first Quidditch match of the year and Griffindor was sure to win.

They walked up to the Griffindor table and sat down in their new seating arrangement. Rose sat between Harry and Fred, Ginny between Harry and Hermione, and Ron sat on the end of the table next to Hermione. Fred greeted her with a kiss to the temple where her pitch black hair covered the V shaped scar she was cursed with on the day her parents died. She returned the favor with a kiss on the cheek.

"For Merlins sake get a room." Ron exclaimed while rolling his eyes. Just as he was about to start eating Hermione leaned towards him and he gulped as she planted a kiss on his cheek as well. "Gosh Hermione not in front of the guys." He said with a big blush. Everyone burst out laughing at his childish antics.

"Is everyone ready to kick Ravenclaw butt?" Ginny said getting everyone pumped for the big game.

"Of course, I've been waiting to use my new broom in an actual game." Harry replied while rubbing his hands together.

"Alright everyone I think we are more than ready for this, so go out there and do your best." Oliver Wood gave his motivational speech. Wood was now second in line for the Keeper position which had been handed down to Ron but everyone still thought he was a great captain. "I'll be waiting for you in the winners circle." He said with a cocky smile on his face. "Fred, George, " he nodded at them before everyone exited onto the pitch. "Give 'em hell out there boys."

"Of course." George said. "Whats a good game of Quidditch without a few broken bones." The twins smiled widely and everyone flew out into the Quidditch Pitch.

Everyone was in position when Madam Hooch stepped into the center of the field. "Lets keep this clean people!" She yelled up at all of them. Then she bent over to released the bludgers and snitch, then she threw the Quaffle into the air to begin the game. It was total chaos. Dean managed to catch the Quaffle and head towards the goals with two Ravenclaws on his tail.

"Watch it Dean." Fred swerved passed him to intercept a bludger coming straight for him. Dean had to slow down a little to avoid the collision and one of the Ravenclaws on his tail stole the Quaffle.

"Darn it." Dean stopped abruptly and turned around just in time to see Ginny whiz passed him, Quffle in hand. Dean tried to turn back around but was hit by the two Seekers who seemed to have spotted the Snitch. He fell off his broom and headed towards the ground. About halfway to the ground Rose caught him.

"Hey Dean." She greeted. "Thought you might need this." She handed him his broom with a smile.

"Thanks Rose. Man you guys are faster than you were last year." He said while boarding his broom.

"Yeah well we did practice everyday." She teased and flew away leaving Dean to catch up. He heard Dumbledore announce that Griffindor had twenty points.

"Well at least they really dont need me to be too fast." He said with a smile.

Harry and Cho were on the Snitches tail when out of nowhere a bludger came flying right at his head. He ducked and the bludger hit Cho. Harry looked behind him to see if she was alright. Somebody in the stands had cast a cushioning charm to break her fall and he sighed in relief. He then tried to focuse his attention back on the Snitch but found that it had disappeared. He snapped his fingers in frustration and went off to find it again.

Ron seemed bored about the whole game. He hated it when nobody got passed the girls, it made everything too easy and he didnt ever have to do anything. The only games he ever got excited for anymore were Slytherin vs. Griffindor.

They had already scored fifty points and Harry was still searching for the snitch. "Where did the bloody thing go?" He asked angrily. Then he spotted it. It whizzed past his ear and he turned abruptly to begin the chase.

"Hey Rose look out." She looked behind her to find a bludger heading right towards her. She slid herself upside down to avoid it. When it passed her she straightened up and turned her head around to thank whoever had warned her and then she felt her ribs crack as she was dislodged from her broom. The bludger had stopped in its tracks and came back to crash into her stomach. She sped downwards towards the ground with the bludger still attached maker her fall even faster. When she finally hit the ground she felt a cushion on her back but that did nothing to stop the bludger against her now broken ribs. She spit up blood and blacked out from the pain.

"Rose!!" Yelled Fred and a few people in the stands. He landed his broom as quick as he could and hit the bludger away that was about to attack her again. Then out of nowhere someone yelled "Confringo!!" and the bludger blew up. Fred looked around for the source of the voice and found Professor Snape racing towards Rose along with Hermione, Draco, Hagrid, and Madam Hooch. "We need to get her to the hopital wing." Fred said in a rushed voice.

"No you need to stay here and finish the game." Hermione explained. "We'll take her."

Fred looked at Rose and then at Hermione and reluctantly shook his head. "Mobilicorpus." Hermione said and levitated Rose towards the castle as fast as she could with the rest of the group in tow. As soon as they were out of view Fred mounted his broom and took off. Everyone on the Griffindor team was distracted and werent playing as good as they were before. They were still better than Ravenclaw but they were making soo many mistakes. Ron actually got to protect the goals which made him a little more happy but not much since it was at the expense of his former crush.

Harry finally had the snitch within reach. In only a few seconds he would end the game. He almost had his hand around it when he looked up and saw another bludger ram the snitch into his hand breaking his arm. He fell backwards off his broom trying to avoid being hit in the face and he landed on a Ravenclaw Beater who fell to the ground with him. They both landed softly on the ground. 'I wonder if they precharm the ground for these matches?' He thought randomly. Harry sat up and looked at the hand with his broken arm and was surprised to see that he still had the snitch even though his whole arm was numb. He held the Snitch up to the crowd while Madam Hooch yelled, "Griffindor wins!!"

As soon as everyone was on the ground Harry ran towards the castle. Everyone was staring at him in disbelief. It was then that Harry turned around, "Guys its my arm not my leg. Lets go, I gotta see if Rose is ok." Everyone seemed to snap out of their daze and followed Harry. When they reached the hospital wing there was a white curtain around one of the beds. Everyone saw a silhouette behind the curtain, they were sure it was Mrs. Pomphrey working with Rose.

A few minutes later the curtain was removed and Madam Pomphrey stood over Rose and looked towards them. "She's gonna be fine." She reassured. "Just a punctured lung and a few broken ribs." Then she took notice of Harrys arm and walked over to him. "Mr. Potter I'll need to have a look at that." She brought him over to the bed beside Rose and ushered the rest of the inhabitants out of the room. "You should be able to visit them tomorrow morning." She said.

After Madam Pomphrey was done with him he looked across the room and spotted Cho's unconcious form on one of the beds. "Is she gonna be alright?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, but she might be out of it for a few weeks. Thats a pretty nasty bump on her head." She explained.

Harry tried not to think about how it was his fault she was in that bed. He shook his head and looked over at Rose. She was breathing raggedly and she had a deep scowl on her face as if she was in pain.

He tried to distract himself by thinking about Ginny. He sat there for about two hours before falling asleep.

_(Hope you enjoyed it. Thanx fer the reviews. Send more.)_


	8. Making Things Worse

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 8-**

Madam Pomphrey insisted that Harry spend the night in the hospital wing just to make sure everything healed correctly. Rose was still sleeping when he woke up and he looked over to see if Cho was still unconscious when he saw two figures standing at the foot of his bed. He sat up and took his glasses from the nightstand and put them on his face.

"For Merlins sake Harry what happened?" Sirius asked.

Harry sat there with a smile on his face. He hadnt seen his godfather since last year. Then he heard Roses ragged breathing and explained what had happened at the Quidditch match.

"Wow." That was all they could say after they heard the story.

Harry was released a few minutes later and was rushed out the door. "You can come visit later with your friends." Madam Pomphrey informed him. When he walked out the he saw Kingsley and Moody flanking the door. They nodded at him in greeting and Harry just walked down to the Great Hall where he was sure everyone was having breakfast.

"Hey Harry, how is Rose?" Ginny asked.

"She's still sleeping." He explained. "But I'm sure she will be fine."

"We should go visit her after dinner." She suggested. Everyone nodded their heads. Harry couldnt help but think about how Cho was doing as well. He still blamed himself for what happened to her.

"Well lets go." Ron said in frustration. "Time to go sit through a painful session of potions." Even Hermione had to agree with him. She was brilliant in potions but the teacher was just a little too much for her. They all headed down to the dungeons to start their potions.

"Merlin I dont think I've ever had soo many points taken away in one class period." Ron complained. They were sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner. Their potions class went just like they thought it was going to with the exception of one tiny detail.

"Well, Ron, Your potion did blow up in Professor Snapes face." Hermione pointed out.

Ron laughed at the thought. "Yeah well I guess it was worth it. His face will probably be purple for days." They all looked up at the Head Table and found a purple faced Snape glaring daggers at them.

Everyone laughed at the thought of having class with him. "Well hopefully it doesnt last too long or we might not have too many points left. I dont think I could have class with him and not laugh. Purple is definitely not his color" Harry said and they all burst out laughing again.

"Well lets get going. Its time to visit Rose." Ginny said. Everyone stood up to leave but was stopped by Draco Malfoy.

"Potter." He said in greeting.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"Well I just thought you should know that those bludgers that attacked Rose yesterday, they were cursed." Malfoy explained.

"What are you talking about?" Now that he thought about it the whole thing seemed familiar. Second year was just the same only Rose wasnt yet on the Quidditch team and the bludger only attacked him.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. Remember a certain little house elf of mine that you set free after he tried to kill you. It was rather entertaining."Draco smirked at him.

"Ok, if this story of yours is true, who cursed the Bludgers this time?" Harry asked wanting answers.

"Pansy Parkinson." He said shortly.

Harry looked at him with disbelief. "And why would she want to kill Rose?"

"Isnt it obvious Potter?" Draco turned on his heals and headed for the Slytherin table before Harry could respond.

"Harry?" Ginny asked in concern. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I just noticed that you've been holding your chest for quite some time now. Maybe you should go see Madam Pomphrey again."

"No, its nothing Gin." Ginny was not convinced and raised an eyebrow at him. Harry just sighed at her and explained. "Its just something that happens when I'm too far away from Rose for a long period of time. We figured it out when we were staying with our Aunt and Uncle. They didnt like to leave us both at home alone when they went out, so they always took one of us with them. They figured we would cause less damage if we werent together. Anyways its a dull pain that goes away when we are within like...fifty feet. Its nothing really." He reassured her.

"Oh Harry, thats awful." Said Hermione sympathetically.

"So this happens to her too?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Well you should make sure your there when she wakes up then. I mean she's already gonna be in enough pain." Fred explained.

"Yeah lets get going." Hermione grabbed him by the sleave and they all went to see her.

When they got to the hospital wing they found Rose sitting up in her bed talking to Sirius in a cheerful tone.

"Fred, my boy." Sirius greeted as he walked over to the group with his arms wide open. "I've heard the wonderful news." He hugged the tall red head forcefully.

"Uh sir?" He said.

"No need to be shy." Sirius said while squeezing him tighter. "I mean we are practically family now." Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood there trying to stifle a giggle and were doing very poorly, but Sirius seemed not to notice.

"But I'm not Fred sir. I'm George." He explained trying to breathe.

Sirius released him and took a step back to inspect him. "Oh sorry George." He said apologetically before looking for the new victim to his life draining hug. He spotted him after a second and began the torturous treatment that seemed to last forever. Everyone laughed at the expense of their friend.

"I think you are going to be excellent for her." He turned his head and winked at Rose who then blushed prettily.

"Hey guys." Rose finally greeted them with a wave. Everyone moved from the doorway to surround her bed. "Have you heard the news?" She asked a little less joyfully.

"What news?" Harry asked.

"Pansy Parkinson has been expelled. She was found guilty of cursing those Bludgers that attacked us. By the way, hows your arm?" She asked Harry.

"Dont worry about me. We heard about Pansy cursing the bludgers but I didnt hear that she got expelled." Harry said.

"Yeah and you'll never guess who told us." Ron challenged.

She smiled evilly and accepted his challenge. "Was it Malfoy?"

"How did you know?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore told me Malfoy was the one who turned Pansy in, and you said I would never guess which led me to believe he was the least likely person who would have shared that little tidbit." She giggled at Harrys shocked face.

"Wait, I lost you at Dumbledore." Ron said holding his head like it was in pain from thinking too much. Everyone laughed at him. "Well anyways, on a lighter note, I only have to stay here for two more days for my stitches to heal." She lifted her shirt up to show them the long line of stitches and the dark bruised skin. "Madam Pomphrey had to go in and reposition some ribs." She said conversationally.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ron said with his sleave over his mouth. Hermione patted him on the back trying to soothe him.

"Oh its not that bad." Rose said while rolling her eyes. "I mean I could have a bump the size of a Quaffle on my head." She pointed over towards the bed across the room from her. "Like Cho for instance." Everyone looked over towards the dark haired girl and saw the huge bump where the Bludger had hit and they winced.

"Well, we better get going." Harry said. "Got to get to Transfigurations."

"Alright, see you guys later." Fred gave her a quick kiss on the lips before heading out the door. "Oh and Ron, I love Snapes new look." She winked at him and he smiled back widely.

Sometime while the group had been talking Sirius had left. 'Wonder where he is?' She thought. 'Oh well.' She shrugged. She decided that she should rest for a while and took a little nap.

Two hours later there was a knock on the hospital door. "Just a minute!" Madam Pomphrey yelled. She finished washing her hands and went to answer the door. "Yes, what is it Mr. Malfoy."

"I was wondering if I could see Rose?" He asked.

"She's sleeping at the moment." She took a peek at the young girl to make sure.

"Thats alright I'll just wait till shes wakes up." He said holding the door open as she tried to shut it.

She looked at him in frustration and sighed. "Ok Mr. Malfoy but she needs to rest." He nodded his head and went to sit by her bed.

He sat there for an hour thinking of all the reasons he could have fallen for her. 'She is good fun when it comes to verbal sparring.' He always liked to rile her up just to see what she would say in response to every insult he threw at her. Nine times out of ten Draco would be left speechless, which nobody but her was able to do. 'She is a great Quidditch player.' He liked that she was athletic. 'She is loyal.' That was always a good thing when someone was looking for a girl. 'She has silky black hair." He looked at her pitch black hair and was tempted for a moment to run his hands through it. 'She has the most beautiful eyes.' He looked at her hoping that she would open her dazzling green eyes. As if on que her eyes fluttered open and she rubbed her eyes to clear them of the dream she had been having.

She finally focused on the boy sitting in the chair next to her bed and looked at him in confusion and humiliation. She still had no idea what she was going to say to him and all the memories from the Hogwarts ball came flooding back. So she did the only thing she could, she talked to him like nothing had ever happened between them. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" She sneered. He just sat there lost in her bright eyes. She looked at him wondering if someone had casted a silencing charm on him because he kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

He had no idea what to say. He had a whole conversation thought out before he entered the room and now he couldnt remember it for the life of him.

She began to get frustrated. "Well come on I havent got all day."

He finally found the strength to retort. "Well it seems to me that you have all the time in the world." He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes at him in anger. "What do you want Malfoy?" She asked again.

"Well if you must know, I dropped by to apologize. I didnt think Pansy still had feelings for me let alone try to kill you."

"Of course you didnt." She spat. "But I'm also sure that if she hadnt tried one of your other so called friends would have tried the same thing."

He was at a loss for words. She was right, she was always right. He hadnt ever known her to be wrong.

"Well come on I know how much you want to prove me wrong so out with it." She put her hands on her hips. He just sat there thinking.

"I'm really sorry for what happened Rose, but I dont know how to make any of this better." He took her hand in his without thinking. "I just want you to know that I'll still be here when Fred isnt." It hadnt come out right and he prepared himself for the worst.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" She yelled pulling her hand away from his. "Are you planning on killing him, or is one of your so called friends already trying!" He prepared himself but he still flinched at the pure hatred in her voice. He waited for her to continue but nothing came. He looked over to see her staring at a very large blood stain on her pure white sheets and her breath was growing more ragged. After a second or two she fainted and Draco yelled for Madam Pomphrey.

"What happened?" She asking frantically uncovering her.

"She just started bleeding." He said dumbly.

"Well I can see that. Her stitches broke open. She lost a lot of blood." She explained. "I think you should leave Mr. Malfoy." She said glaring at him.

He walked to the door in anger and looked over his shoulder with a sad look. He sighed and walked out the door.

_(Thanks for reviewing. Send more. And enjoy.)_


	9. Memories

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 9-**

Draco had been walking back to his dormitory still deep in thought about the fight he had had with Rose. He really needed to think things through before he opened his big mouth. Then he remembered that he had thought it through but her darn eyes, those beautiful green emeralds of hers. They were too distracting.

"Ooof." Damn they were even too distracting when was just thinking about them. He had run straight into his Head of House. He looked up at him and was surprised to see that his stony face had not faultered. He then took notice of the Headmaster who was standing next to Snape with a twinkle in his eye. Draco new that he wasnt going to like whatever Dumbledore was going to say to him. Nothing good ever came with that darned twinkle.

"Um..sorry sir." He apologized for running into the potions professor.

"Draco," He looked over at the Headmaster. "I think Professor Snape would like to have a word with you." It was then that Draco new he was in trouble.

'Maybe they think he was involved with what happened to Rose.' He thought.

"Sir..." He was cut off by the baritoned voice of Snape. "Follow me." Draco had no choice but to obey. He followed him in silence down to the dungeons and into Snapes office. "Sit." Snape ordered calmly pointing to a hard looking chair in front of his desk. Draco sat down and regretted that the chair was indeed as hard as it looked. He looked around the room and noticed that the only light in the room was a silvery light given off by some kind of liquid sitting in a stone structure on Snapes desk.

"Whats that?" Draco asked without thinking.

"That, Mr. Malfoy, is the reason Dumbledore insisted on me having this little meeting." He said in a bored tone. "It is known as a Pensieve and it is used to hold memories. My memories are the ones inhabiting it at the moment." Draco looked at it in aww. "I have only shared these memories with one person, and she is no longer with us." He couldnt bring himself to say she was dead. "And tonight it would seem that I will be sharing them with you."

"And why is that sir?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Well Draco I do believe it has something to do with Miss Potter and yourself." Draco looked at him in disbelief and Snape began to get frustrated.

"Why would looking at your memories help me with anything?"

"Draco, I know a million ways to screw up a relationship and none to save one so you are going to save that question for the one who called this meeting. Your esteemed Headmaster." Snape said the last sentence with sarcasm. "And besides I cant let you go and blunder the situation with Miss Potter up any more than you already have. And you would be wise to stay away from the Hospital Wing until her stitches are removed." Draco sat there uncomfortably and it had nothing to do with the chair.

"Why would you care what happens to a Griffindor?" Draco spat.

"Well Mr. Malfoy why dont you take a look and see for yourself." He gestured towards the Pensieve. Draco looked at it suspiciously before standing up to inspect it. He took a look inside and felt like he was pulled in. Images swirled around him not making any sense whatsoever. Then, finally, they stopped spinning and a scene was pieced together. Draco found himself standing in front of a tree by the Hogwarts lake. He looked around and found a red headed girl staring out over the lake.

"Excuse me?" He had run up to the girl and froze when he saw her face. It was Rose "Rose? Whats with the hair?" She didnt answer him.

She looked over and waved her hand in the air and called out, "Hey Sev!"

Draco looked behind him to see a scrawny, pale boy with jet black, greasy hair. He new who it was and stood there in shock. "Professor Snape?"

"They cant here you Draco." He almost jumped five feet when he looked over to see the real Snape standing right next to him.

"What are you doing out here Lilly?" The younger Snape asked.

"Lilly?" Draco said in confussion. "You mean thats Lilly Potter?" Draco looked up at Snape.

"Well in this memory she was still Lilly Evans, but yes, that is her." He explained.

"You were friends with her?" Snape glared at him and he shut up instantly. They had missed half of the conversation the two memories were having.

"For Merlins sake Lilly there is something definitely wrong with that Lupin character, not to mention the rest of that group you've been hanging around with."

"He's just ill Severus! And don't be worried about the people I hang out with when the people you hang out with are planning on joining the Dark Lord. I mean they are a bad bunch of people Sev and you are gonna end up just like them."

"How can you know that." He said dangerously.

"Because you are already acting like them." She glared at him with tears in her eyes before turning and running towards the castle.

Draco was in shock. How could two people that were perfectly fine a minute ago end up being soo angry at eachother not even a minute later. "I was stupid in my youth." Snape answered as if reading Dracos thoughts.

The scene dissolved and reformed in one of the passages inside the castle. "Hey Snivelus, where ya headed." Taunted a young boy with shoulder length black hair and was flanked by a boy who resembled Harry Potter and another who had many scars on his face and looked very tired. The young Snape just ignored them and kept walking.

"Hey he's talking to you." Said the Harry Potter look alike stepping in front of Snape to block his way.

"Move it Potter." Snape threatened.

"I dont think so." The three teenagers drew their wands. "Tarantallegra!" Yelled Potter. The young Snape began dancing out of control of his own body.

Another one of the boys yelled, "Furnunculus!" Boils erupted all over Snapes face.

"Ha ha nice one Sirius." Potter laughed at the boil ridden, dancing Snape.

"James Potter you stop that at once." Lilly had run down the hall as soon as she saw what was happening. James obeyed and stopped the dancing curse. "Severus are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I didnt need your help." He said embarassed. "Why dont you go hang out with your little boyfriend and leave me alone you filthy Mudblood!" The younger Snape regretted his words as soon as they left his lips. He saw the hurt expression and the tears in her eyes. After a moment of shock she glared at him and ran down the hall leaving him there at the mercy of the other three teens.

The scene dissolved again...

They were in Dumbledores office now. "I'm sorry Severus, I warned them and they trusted the wrong person." The Headmaster was sitting at his desk with a dark haired man slumped over in the chair in front of him. "Maybe you remember him, Peter Pettigrew." The black haired mans head shot up and he was glaring at the Headmaster.

"That slimey, no good rat." For the first time ever Draco saw his Head of House with tears in his eyes. He had been crying about something. But what could have made the stony Professor cry.

"Her son and daughter survived Severus." The Headmaster explained. "They have her eyes. Both of them."

"Dont." Snape said angrily. "She's dead, and Potters spawn are just terrible reminders of why she was never mine." A few more tears raced down his face before the scene dissolved again.

The scene seemed not to have changed at all except that Snape was pacing the room. "I cant take it Albus, she is the exact replica of her. And that arrogant little prat is the same as his father. Its like they have come back to haunt me." The Professor looked like he was losing his mind. Dumbledore however sat there with a happy twinkle in his eye.

"I want you to look after them Severus. They are going to need it."

"Why the Dark Lord has been dead for eleven years now?" Snape explained. "What could they possibly need me for?"

"Things are not always as they seem Severus. For instance Professor Quirrel." Dumbledore eyed him curiously. They scene dissolved and they were standing back in the potion professors dark office.

"Well...that was...um strange." Malfoy said trying not to sound arrogant.

"That is why I cant let you hurt Rose anymore." Snape glared at him. "She is a reminder of what I lost and I unfortunately have come to think of her as a daughter." Snape stood up and opened the door. "I suggest that none of what you saw here reaches the ears of your fellow students." Snape stood there calmly dismissing Draco.

Draco stood up and exited the room with his brain thinking a million miles per hour. 'What in the world just happened.' He couldnt believe anything he just saw. It was mindblowing to say the least.

Draco made his way to his dormitory and went straight to bed. He sat there in bed thinking about how he could use what he saw to help him make things better with Rose.

'I'll need to start with Crabbe and Goyle.' He thought.

_You filthy Mudblood!_

He had used those exact words before. 'Hermione Granger.' She would be his next victim.

Then he would confront Rose.

_(I kinda used the last book to walk me through the memories but I kinda made up the scenes with the same effects. Hope you liked it. Plz Review (-B Its much appreciated)_


	10. Apologies

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 10-**

"Crabbe, Goyle get over here!" Draco yelled in agrivation. Draco had been lounging around on the common room couch thinking of the right way to explain himself to the two dimwits. "I think you two should sit down. Now." It took them a few seconds to register his command and they obeyed. "I've been thinking. Do you two even like being my lackys?" They sat there staring at him in confusion. Draco began to get annoyed. "That would require you to answer yes or no." He explained calmly.

"Not really." Crabbe burst out.

"What?" Draco was appaled. He expected them to say yes just for the plain fact that they were too stupid not to be someones lackys. "Never mind. The real reason I'm telling you this is because I dont want you two following me around anymore. I have some plans that I dont want you to be a part of." He expected them to do anything except what they did.

They stood up with their wands extended. "Well if that is the way you want it Draco, we have a message for you to give to the Potter twins from the Dark Lord." Goyle said evilly. Dracos eyes went wide. 'What in the world is he talking about?'

"Yeah, Draco, Me and Goyle are working for the Dark Lord. The only reason we stayed here was to keep you in check, but since you've decided to fall for the enemy you have become ours." Draco had never known either of them to complete a full sentence. They had been playing him all this time.

"So how does it feel to be hated by everyone?" Goyle just looked at him in disgust. "Wont you tell Rose she'll be dead by the end of this school year along with her arrogant prat of a brother." Draco was about to curse them when he was beat to it.

"Expelliarmus!" Crabbe yelled. "Uh uh, not so fast." They stood there grinning at him a few more seconds. "Well we got to go, its been great, but now we are free to do the Dark Lords bidding. Have fun with Potter while you can."

"Stupefy!" Goyle knocked him out before both of them left for a destination unknown to everybody put the servants of He-who-must-not-be-named.

He woke up in the hospital wing and found the Headmaster looming over him along with McGonagall and Snape.

"Would you care to explain?" Snape asked after a few seconds. "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle have been found missing and we find you unconscious on the Slytherin common room floor."

Draco recounted his story to the three onlookers and by the time he was done more than one of them had a disbelieving look in their eyes. The only one who seemed to even remotely believe him was Dumbledore.

"How can this be? They are the least intelligent individuals in the whole school." Minerva said.

"Looks can be deceiving Minerva." Dumbledore said the words while looking at Snape. Draco remember him saying the words to Snape in one of the memories he saw.

"So you believe him then?" She said appalled.

"Yes Minerva, I do indeed. I've had my suspisions about those two for a while now."

Later on Malfoy found the Griffindors going off to the Quidditch Pitch to practice. 'This could be the perfect time to talk to Granger.' He thought. He just needed to find her which was easy enough. The only problem was that she was sitting in the library with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. 'Now what?' As if she had heard his silent plea she got up and walked over to a tall bookshelf across the room from where her friends were sitting. Draco walked over to the opposite end of the bookshelf that she had disappeared behind to cut her off.

Then it happened, as soon as he walked around the corner she ran straight into him dropping the books she was carrying all over the floor.

"Oh Sorry I didnt see you..." She cut herself off when she saw who it was. "Malfoy." She glared at him for a moment before setting her sights on the books she had dropped, and then as if he had never been there she started picking them up while ignoring him.

Draco bent down on his haunches and started to help her. When she finally realized what was going on she stared at him suspisciously. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping you pick your books up, what are you blind or something?" He smirked at her and went back to picking up books.

"Well of course I'm not, but why exactly are you doing this?" She asked.

"Well what if I'm just a good guy deep down?" He smiled at her charmingly. Hermione raised a brow not buying his little charade. "Ok, ok I just wanted to apologize to you."

"Really," She wasnt buying it at all. "what for?"

"For everything, well, especially for every time I have ever called you a...a.."

"A what Malfoy." She prompted impatiently.

"A Mudblood." He whispered emarassed.

"Oh really, and how am I to know you arent just trying to be all buddy buddy to get to Harry." This was getting too complicated for him. Why couldnt she just believe him. 'Oh, it probably has nothing to do with the four years of hell you put them through.' He scolded himself.

"What can I do to prove that I am not lying?" He asked her genuinely.

She looked at him in shock then thought for a moment and smiled wickedly. "Ok Malfoy, you want to know?" He shook his head not liking the look she was giving him. "I want you to announce it at dinner."

"WHAT!?" Draco was looked at her hoping she would change her mind.

"Yeah, and I want you to apologize to Rose too. And why not Harry too." She was taking this too far, but what other choice did he have. He would have to do it or risk making Rose hate him more. He was sure that Hermione would tell her and he couldnt let her down.

"Ok I'll do it. Just remember to make sure all of them are there cause I'm only doing this thing once." He glared at her for making him have to do this.

Hermione sat there for a few moments in disbelief. 'He's actually gonna do it? Maybe he was telling the truth.' She shook her thoughts away. 'He hasnt done anything yet Hermione, lets just wait to see if he actually does it.' She smiled to herself and returned to the table with her friends.

"Whats soo important that we have to go to dinner soo early 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Its a surprise." She said happily dragging her friends down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Well I cant wait to see what it is." Rose said rolling her eyes.

Draco had been sitting at the Slytherin table thinking of what he was going to say and when he planned on saying it. Then he saw them stroll in Hermione pulling them along. She looked over at him and gave him a wink. She was going to be the death of him. A few minutes later everyone was in the Great Hall ready to eat. Draco finally decided not to wait too long or he would just chicken out. He definitely wasnt a Griffindor. He walked passed the Griffindor table without looking at any of them. He walked straight up to the Head table where Dumbledore sat.

"Sir? I was wondering if I might be able to make an announcement?" Draco asked unsurely.

Dumbledore looked at him in amusement and said. "If you must Mr. Malfoy."

At that Draco turned on his heals and headed for the podium. "Sonorus." He said while holding his wand to his neck. "Um.. may I have your attention please." His voice boomed over the tables and he looked down towards the Griffindor table to make sure everyone was listening.

"Whats he doing?" Rose asked.

"Thats the surprise. But I didnt actually think he was gonna go through with it." Her brows scrunched together in confusion.

Rose brought her attention back to the podium. "I just wanted to apologize to a few people." He gulped and went on. "I want to start with Hermione Granger since she was the person who insisted I do this in the first place." He heard many people suck in a breathe of air at his statement. "I just want you to know that I am seriously sorry. If I wasnt I'm sure you would not be seeing me stand up here in front of everyone. "Secondly I want to apologize to Harry Potter." Everyone went silent at that. Everyone was shocked. "I know I've been a prat for four years and I have no excuse for any of my actions. I am truely sorry." It hurt his ego to have to say that to his one true enemy, but he new it was worth it, she was worth it. "I know its going to be hard to believe me, and I really dont expect you to forgive me, but I really need you guys to know." He finally looked over towards Rose. She was sitting there with a hard to read expression on her face. "Rose, I think I owe you an even greater apology though. I caused you pain without even meaning to. I'm sorry for all the pain and grief I have ever caused you, and your friends."

When Draco finished Rose stood up and walked towards the podium. She winced every so often because her ribs still hadnt completely healed. When she got to the podium she looked Draco in the eye and said, "Draco, I dont think I will be able to fully forgive you just yet." Then to his confusion she walked right passed him and right up to Dumbledore. She whispered something to him and watched as his eyes got slightly wider in shock.

"If your sure Miss Potter." Dumbledore had a very large twinkle in his eye when he looked over towards Draco.

"I'm sure." She walked back to the podium to stand next to Draco. "I have been given permission by the Headmaster to award fifty points to Draco Malfoy for his bravery that is only matched by that of Griffindors!" She announced and Draco about fell over in shock along with most of the inhabitants of the Great Hall. She then turned to Draco and gave him a hug. "I think that I may be able to partially forgive you though."

Then when Rose released Draco from her hug the room was silent and someone began to clap. Rose turned to see Dumbledore standing on his feet clapping. Then as if it was contageous the rest of the room clapped except for a few Griffindors.

Harry wasnt about to fall for one of Dracos schemes. Neither was Ron, they were the only two that refused to clap. Ginny, Hermione, Fred and the rest of the room seemed to think that Draco was telling the truth.

When Rose came back to sit at the table Harry and Ron glared at her. "What was that all about?" Harry spat.

"I think that he was really sorry for what he has done Harry. Maybe you should just give him a chance. I mean, I dont completely trust him but if he stood up in front of everyone to tell us he's sorry then that should be enough. I mean its not like he did it secretly, now this way the whole school knows." Rose tried to explain.

"You shouldnt be trusting him at all." It was Rons turn to criticise.

"Alright thats enough you two." Fred stood up to defend Rose. "You guys are the ones being prats now."

"Lets go Fred it seems these two need some time alone." Rose offered. "Anyone else coming?" Half the table got up and left the two sitting alone.

_(-B Plz Review. B-)_


	11. Triple Date

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 11-**

Harry had chest pains for two whole days after Dracos big speech in the Great Hall. Rose had been avoiding him. "Maybe you should go apologize to her." Hermione suggested. "I already know how hard headed she can be and I dont think shes going to forgive you if you dont. And believe me some silly little chest pain isnt going to stop her." She put the book she was reading down and leaned in to look him in the eyes. "And the only reason I know that is because those were her exact words." With that being said she got up and walked upstairs to the girls dormitory.

"I think we should do as she says." Ron said. "I've been under the wrath of Rose before and believe me it isnt pleasant." He still remembered the incident on the Hogwarts Express. "Besides Hermione said she wouldnt kiss me until I apologized to her."

"Oh come off it Ron, shes hanging around with that prissy, no good weasel and all you can think about is snogging." Harry was fed up with the whole situation and the constant dull pain only made it worse. "Lets get to bed. At least when she gets back up here I wont have to put up with this chest pain til the morning."

Draco was in his common room when an owl flew in and set a letter on the table next to him. Draco took one look at it and new that it was from one of his parents. He was hoping that it was his mother because she was always a much more reasonable person than his father. His hopes were dashed when he looked at the handwriting. It definitely wasnt feminine.

_Dear Draco,_

_Some of my colleagues have informed me that you have decided to befriend our young Miss Potter. The Dark Lord does not take kindly to betrayal. If you wish to remain a welcome part of our family you will do well to forget this nonsense and return home. I will be waiting. If you decide to remain as you are, you will just be another target like all of Potters little friends. Dont make the wrong choice boy. _

_Lucious Malfoy_

He rolled his eyes at his fathers stupidity. 'I wonder how you can betray someone who you never worked for?' He thought angrily. 'What kind of father would send their son a letter like this?' His father would. He tucked the letter in to his robes and decided to go to bed. He already made his decision and he sure as heck wasnt going home.

Ginny woke up with a start. She was in a great mood for a reason unknown to even herself. "Hermione, Rose wake up." She jumped back and forth from one of their beds to the other.

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"Guys its the weekend. We should do something." Ginny said in a pouty voice.

"Ok," Rose was the first one to sit up. "What do you have in mind?"

She sat on Hermiones bed thoughtfully for a moment and then grinned widely. "We could go on a triple date!" She said excitedly.

Hermione finally sat up and looked at Ginny in amusement. "That sounds like a good idea. You could talk to Harry, maybe try and get him to apologize." She hinted.

"I've been trying but he seems hell bent on hating Draco for the rest of his life." Ginny said rolling her eyes. "I mean he's never been that mean to me so I dont know where he's coming from. That was aweful brave of him to apologize in front of everyone though. It also must have been a kick in the face when you gave him fifty freakin points. That was even more brave." She giggled.

"Well I'm not speaking to him until he apologizes so he better moving on that." Rose said. "I'm up for the whole date thing but its gonna be kinda silly having three people there who wont talk to eachother."

"True." Hermione and Ginny said with a sigh.

"Oh well, if you dont let it bother you I wont let it bother me." Ginny said.

"Well we gotta do something today hadnt we?" Rose said with a smile. "I'll go ask Fred, if he's anything like you he should be up by now."

"Great! Whenever Harry and Ron wake up we'll let them know." Ginny said excitedly waving after her friend.

"Ugh." Ron complained as he woke up with the sun blinding him through the window. "I hate the morning." He looked over and found Harry sitting in his bed staring out the window. "What you doing Harry?" He asked.

Harry looked towards Ron. "I just let Headwig out to stretch her wings after being inside all night." Ron looked out and saw the white owl flying in loops with another smaller black owl.

"You should really apologize to Rose, I know I'm going to. I'm definitely not going to be all buddy buddy with Malfoy though." He said the sentence with distaste. "That is where I draw the line."

"She's the one who should apologize for avoiding me and making this all more painful then it should have been." Harry scowled.

"She is a crafty person. Definitely knows how to torture someone." Ron said. "Scarey, the thought of it." He got up from his bed and rummaged through his trunk for his robes. "Lets get going, I'm hungrey." Harry jumped down from the window sill and got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall with Ron. When they got there they saw Fred, Rose, Hermione, and Ginny sitting and talking excitedly.

"Great all we have to do now is convince Ron and Harry." Ginny said as they walked up behind her.

"Convince us to what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Oh, Harry I was wondering if you would join me Fred and Rose on a date today? We plan on taking a walk down to the lake." Harry shrugged a little bit.

"If thats what you want to do." Ginny squealed in excitement. "What about Ron?"

"I was just about to ask him." Hermione said to Harry. "Well?" She looked towards Ron with a pleading look.

"Of course 'Mione." Ron said while giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Sounds like a brilliant idea."

"Hey George, I was wonderin if you and Angelina wanted to join us also?" George looked at her with a charming smile.

"Sounds like a wicked idea, but I already made plans with her so you guys go have a ball." Rose gave him a hug.

"Good I've been worried that you and Fred might be missing eachother." She teased.

"Naw, we spend loads of time together, dont we Fred?"

"That we do, George." He answered with an identical smile.

They sat down and ate breakfast talking a hundred miles per hour. Harry and Rose were still not talking but Ron apologized and Hermione gave him a big wet kiss on the lips in front of everyone. He was beat red for five whole minutes after that. Despite not talking, though, Harry and Rose seemed to be having a great time. When breakfast was over the boys stood up and offered the ladies their arms. They all excepted happily.

Rose stood and took Fred by the arm and started walking out of the hall. It was a beautiful day outside the sun was shining and there was a slight cool breeze. The trees were full of golden leaves and the lake was shimmering like a diamond. As soon as they walked down the front steps Rose smirked evilly.

"Hey, Fred, whats that over there?" She pointed off into the distance and when Fred turned to see what it was Rose took off running towards the lake. "I'll race you to the lake." She yelled back at him. He finally noticed what was going on and with his superior long legs he caught up to her a few feet before the lake and tackled her to the ground, careful not to harm her. They both laughed as they started building a pile of leaves to jump in.

"Man, Harry, look at those two. Its like they were meant for eachother." Ginny pointed out. Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron stood there watching the scene with amusement before Ginny playfully kicked Harry in the ankle and ran off towards them.

Harry took off after her yelling, "Hey, come back here, you." Ginny was giggling soo hard that she could hardly run.

"Well lets go." Ron said rolling his eyes with a smile on his face. "Cant waste a perfect day like this just standing here."

After a few hours of fooling around the girls went back to the castle for something and the boys sat under the tree talking.

"You know Fred, I dont think I've ever seen you have soo much fun with a girl my whole life. Mum is going to be soo excited when she finds out your dating Rose. I mean she practically thinks of her as a daughter already." Ron stated.

"Yeah well she is something else. She's definitely the only girl I've ever met who can make me laugh like George does. Plus she's the only girl I've ever dated that George likes too." Fred explained.

"Thats how I feel when I'm with Hermione." Ron said with a far away look.

When the girls came back they brought with them a picnic. After the picnic they went and visited Hagrid for a while. They hadnt seen him too much since the school year started. When they came back they tried to ignore the five Aurors that were standing in a circle next to the forest pretending to be in an engaging conversation.

"Lets go watch the sunset." Hermione suggested.

They all went and sat by the lake to watch the sunset. The lake reflected all the purples and pinks beautifully. Rose rested her head on Freds shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her. The whole thing was the most romantic thing Rose had ever been involved in. When the sun had finally set the boys walked the girls back to the common room and they sat around talking.

"Wow that was an amazing day." Rose said in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed. "But it would have been much better if a certain someone would apologize to another someone." Hermione hinted.

"Yeah well, I would if a certain someone would stop being stubborn." He watched as Rose turned and glared at him.

"I am not the one being stubborn here." She said shortly and turned back around. "Have you seen or heard from Draco since his speech."

"No, because he's probably off preparing his devious little trap that you and everyone else that believes him are going to naively fall into." Harrys voice rose with every word and he received many glares throughout the room.

"Good night Fred, I think its time for bed." She kissed Fred goodnight and stomped up the stairs.

"Well thats just fine with me!" Harry yelled up the stairs. "Who needs you anyways?!"

Shortly after Harry had finished Ginny followed her up the stairs, glaring at Harry, and Hermione followed suite after giving Ron a kiss goodnight.

The boys sat there in silence and one by one went up to their own dormitories, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

_(-B Love this chapter. Plz Review. B-)_


	12. What Can I Do?

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 12-**

"Hey Rose." Draco greeted as he walked by to sit at the Slytherin table. She waved in response with a sad smile. It was breakfast time and Rose had decided to sit as far away from Harry as possible, so she sat clear at the end of the table with Ginny sitting next to her and Fred and George across from her. Harry was left to sit next to Ron and Seamus while Dean sat across from him. It seemed that Rose wasnt the only one angry with him, Ginny was too.

As soon as everyone had entered the Hall and taken their seats McGonagall stood up at the podium to give an announcement. "Attention students! Headmaster Dumbledore was called to the Ministry and will not be here for the remainder of the day. If anyone has any information for him you may tell me and I will see to it the Headmaster is informed." As soon as she was done she returned to her spot next to the empty seat where the Headmaster was supposed to be.

"Whats up Dean? Ready for our next match?" Harry asked conversationally trying to lighten up his fowl mood. Dean looked at him about ready to speak when Hermione abruptly stood up and glared at Harry.

"How can you be soo cheery when Rose sat up almost the whole night crying her eyes out." She didnt mean to say it soo loud but it seemed like the whole room had gone silent at her words. She looked around and sat down with an embarassed blush on her face.

When she got the courage to lean over to yell at him some more she caught Rose out of the corner of her eye. "Dont waste your breath on him 'Mione." She said with a tired look on her face. With that said she exited the great Hall with the intention of going down to the potions room to wait for the class to begin. Harry had never felt soo guilty in his entire life. He had finally made up his mind. At dinner he was going to apologize.

"Miss Potter, why do you feel the need to plague me now when class doesnt start for fifteen minutes?" Snapes droning voice announced as soon as she walked in.

"Dont worry Professor, you wont even know I'm here." She sat down in her designated seat to wait for class to begin. Snape looked at her over the top of the book he was reading and noticed that her eyes were puffy and red, she had definitely been crying.

"Miss Potter? Are you quite alright?" He said with a frustrated sigh.

"Yes." She said shortly.

"I believe you should leave." He said to her and her head shot up in confusion.

"What?"

"I think you should head straight to your dormitory and rest. You look aweful, and I dont want you falling asleep in my classroom. Now go, you are dismissed from my class." She looked at him shocked and did what she was told.

When she got up to her dormitory she looked out the window and saw a very nasty looking storm rolling in. The clouds were as dark as coal and every so often she saw a bolt of lightning hit the ground. She decided it would be wise to get some sleep before it got there because she had a feeling nobody would be able to sleep when it arrived. She sat on her bed for a moment and stared at her clock not thinking of anything imparticular. Then she looked at the rose still as beautiful as the day she received it. 'I wonder what he was thinking when he sent it to me?' She took it up between her index finger and thumb and twirled it around a few times before bringing it up to her nose. It still smelled like the day she got it too. She put the rose back in the vase and layed down to rest.

A few hours later, just as she thought, the storm had arrived and it was even nastier than she thought it was gonna be. The rain was coming down in sheets and the lightning bolts came in doubles. The clouds were soo dark that she had to use a lumos spell to see. She brought the tip of her wand down in front of her alarm clock to see what time it was and sighed when she saw it was time for dinner. "Hopefully there will be more light down there." She said to herself. When she exited through the portrait whole she ran straight into someone who was lurking in the passageway. She brought her wand up to see who it was and found that it was Kingsley. "Just give me a heart attack wont you." She said relieved that it was only him.

"Sorry bout that, just doing my job, this storm is just making everything twice as hard." He smiled at her before they started walking towards the Great Hall. When they arrived Rose let out a frustrated sigh, the Hall was just as dark as every other room in the castle. Even with all the candles lit around the room the darkness just seemed to engulf the light.

'This is an odd sort of darkness.' She thought to herself as she shivered. 'Creepy.' She went to the end of the Griffindor table where she sat for breakfast and found that several people, like her, had cast the lumos spell. Everyone was there already and were eating. She sat down as well and leaned over to see Fred sqinting at a piece of food on his fork. "What are you doing?"

"George bet me that I couldnt find the potatoes without any light." Fred took a good look at the food on his fork with the help of Roses wandlight and sighed. "He was right." Roses and Ginny giggled at him as he gave George however much money he bet him.

Then after the girls had stifled there laughs they piled their plates with food. "Harry said that he plans on apologizing now." Ginny whispered to her. "Maybe you should let him know your here. I dont think he saw you."

"Well who can see anything with through this ridiculous gloom?" She whispered back. "I'll be right back." As soon as she stood up she stumbled into someone and she looked up to see who it was but couldnt see anything. "Excuse me." She said.

Then a bolt of lightning hit dangerously close to the castle and lit up the room. Roses whole body went stiff as she realized what was going on. She turned away from the man standing in front of her and as soon as another lightning bolt hit her eyes went wide. There were deatheaters everywhere and nobody noticed them because they were to busy trying to see their food or whoever they seemed to be talking to. "DEATHEATERS!!" She yelled to inform the Aurors. All hell broke loose after that, curse after curse was tossed between the two forces. Then many of the deatheaters took aim at the Head table shouting killing curses. The room was engulfed in a green light.

"NOOOO!!" She screamed just before a pop went off and she found herself being tugged alongside an apparating deatheater. She didnt know what to do. What could she do?

Back in the Great Hall the storm seemed to have cleared up as quick as the deatheaters vanished. The Aurors were standing around the outside of the room with their wands at the ready. Every one of them had a shocked expression on their faces. None of them had a clue how the deatheaters had entered the castle.

Many of the students had taken cover under the the tables and were slowly coming out to see what damaged had been done. They looked around the room and saw a few masked figures laying on the ground not moving. Then they looked up at the teachers table where the barrage of killing curses had been launched and found that three teachers were sprawled out on the floor. Hermione and Ginny hid their faces in Ron and Georges shirts. It was then that George noticed something.

"Fred. Where's Fred?" George was getting worried. "Fred!" Around the room they could hear other students yelling out names to students that seemed to have disappeared. It seemed Ginny and George were too worried about Fred to realize that Rose was also missing.

"Please, calm down everyone!" Professor McGonagall tried to reclaim order around the room."Please, Everyone needs to stay where they are, sit down so that we know who is all missing." McGonagall walked up to the closest Auror and whispered something in his ear then walked up to Madam Pomphrey and whispered again. The Auror began whispering to the other Aurors and they began moving the bodies of the teachers and deatheaters out of the Hall. Surprisingly none of the students had been hit with the curses. "All of the Heads of House need to take a head count so we can make a list of the missing students."

"Miverva." Madam Hooch pointed to the body floating out the door with tears in her eyes. It was the Head of Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout.

"Would you please take count of the Hufflepuffs?" McGonagall said to Madam Hooch in a sad tone. Madam Hooch nodded her head and began the head count. The students all seemed to be in shock. Then with a loud popping sound everyones heads swung in the direction of the podium. There standing beside McGonagall was Dumbledore with a stunned look on his face.

"Why have the barriers been taken down?" Dumbledore sounded alarmed. Never before had anyone heard him soo afraid.

"Albus, we have been attacked." Minerva explained trying to keep her calm.

Dumbledore looked around the room and straightened himself up. He seemed to return to the calm wizard everyone knew. "Do we have a head count?"

"Yes sir." Snape walked up to him with four lists in his hand. He handed them to Dumbledore to examine. "Seven students are missing?!" He whispered in shock.

"We were ambushed sir." Snape explained. "We had no idea."

"Of course you didnt Severus, if you did I'm sure Rose Potter wouldnt be among the missing." He whispered. Snapes legs seemed to become jelly and he sat on the steps with a defeated look on his face. "Please Severus, keep youself together, for the childrens sakes." Snape stood back up and tried as hard as he could to make his face as unemotional as he always did. He failed miserably.

Dumbledore stood up in front of the students, none of which were sitting. "Please, I think it would be best if you all sat down. Its only fair for you all to know who is missing." Everyone took their seats, some were already crying for their losses. "Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Cedric Diggory all of Hufflepuff, Padma Patil and Roger Davies of Ravenclaw," a loud cry was heard from the twin sister of Padma, "and Collin Creevy, Fred Weasley, and Rose Potter of Griffindor."

The blood seemed to drain from Harrys, Hermiones, and the Weasleys faces. "Fred...Fred cant be gone." Ron stuttered. "Not Fred." He broke down crying.

Harry seemed to be in too much shock to do anything.

_"Who needs you anyways?!"_

Those couldnt be the last words he said to her. He tried to think of a time from then til now, but he couldnt think of any time he spoke to her. Those were his last words. "Those bastards." He whispered.

"What?" Hermione looked up from Rons shoulder with tears running down her face.

"Those bastards!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The entire room stopped to look at him.

He was going to apologize to her. He was going to make everything right between them. He couldnt let those be his last words to her. But what could he do?

_(-B This was another fun chapter to wright. Very sad, but fun. Hope you liked it. Keep Reviewing B-)_


	13. Falling Apart

Disclaimor- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 13-**

When they finally landed they were outside a very nice looking mansion. Rose struggled against the deatheaters grip and noticed a few other deatheaters who had students with them. 'Whats going on?' Then she spotted Fred. 'No. Not Fred.' She struggled even harder. She knew she was going to see Voldemort tonight and she couldnt bare the thought of Fred being there. Voldemort would probably kill him, he would probably kill her. He couldnt let Fred go through that.

"Stop your squirming you little worm." She stilled at the sound of Lucius Malfoys voice. "The Dark Lord will probably be very happy with me, unless you decide to make me kill you and spoil that for him." She glared at him stubbornly she couldnt let Malfoy kill her in front of Fred. The students were dragged into the mansion, to a big room with a thronelike chair at one end. The rest of the room was empty. The deatheaters lined up in front of the throne and got on one knee bringing their prisoners down with their faces to the floor.

"Well?" A shrill voice asked. "Were you successful? Did you grab anyone worth my time?" Rose stole a peek at the man sitting at the throne and just as quick brought her face back to the ground. Lord Voldemort began pacing back and forth in front of them, his gray feet with unnaturally sharpe nails being the only thing Rose saw of him. Her resolve was beginning to shatter, she couldnt take much more of this.

"Goyle." Someone on the far end of the room stood up. "And what is your name?" She heard someone spit and then there was scream that seemed like it would never end. "Do you like the Cruciatus Curse. It does rather come in handy to losen mouths such as yours." The screaming ended and there was a few strangled sobs. "Now what is your name?" He hissed angrily.

"Cedric Diggory." He said in defeat.

"Cedric Diggory, my Lord." Voldemort ordered.

"Cedric Diggory, My Lord." Cedric obeyed.

"Now I expect the rest of you to be just as obedient as my friend Diggory here." He hissed in delight.

"Karkaroff." The next deatheater stood. "And your name?"

"Susan Bones, My Lord." She said in disgust.

This was becoming too much for her. Why did he have to be soo torturously slow. "Yaxley." He ordered again. "Your name?"

"Fred Weasley, My Lord." She could tell that he wanted to say something more, but held back.

"Of course you are, I'm surprised they only managed to get one of you seeing as your family multiplies like rabbits." He moved on to the next person while Fred stood there steaming. "Crabbe. Name?"

"C...Collin Creevy, M-my Lord." Voldemort took delight in the way the boy studdered, but quickly moved on.

"Did any of you bring me anyone worthwhile?" He spat. "Bella I'm sure you wouldnt let me down." Bella rose with a maniacle look on her face. "Name?"

"Padma Patil, My Lord."

"You disappoint me Bellatrix." He hissed. Rose was sweating now, it dripped off her nose and made a puddle. She looked at it to divert her thoughts.

"Lucius. Your son has disappointed me, I hope he doesnt take after you." Lucius rose off his knee with Rose in tow. She hung her head hoping he wouldnt recognize her. When she risked a look she saw that he wasnt even facing her. "Name?"

"Rose Potter, My Lord." She muttered her name under her breath in hopes that he wouldnt hear her of care.

"Crucio!" He yelled right before Rose was dropped to the ground. She writhed in agony, but willed herself not to scream. She bit her tongue to chock back a sob. The pain just kept coming and she couldnt do anything. Then all at once it stopped and she layed on her face trying to catch her breath. "When I ask you a question I want a clear answer." He ordered angrily. Lucius Grabbed her by the hair into a standing position and found herself face to face with the Dark Lord.

He looked straight into her eyes and his angry face melted into a evilly happy one. "But this could not be Rose Potter standing before me." He seemed to forget everyone else in the room. "Yet, it is." He eyed her and grabbed her by the chin. "Lucius, I dont know how I ever doubted you." Lucius seemed to stand a little straighter at his Lords compliment. "This is perfect. Just perfect. Take them to the guests room." Everyone laughed maniacally at the last sentence and they were all dragged away. "Wait a minute." He just seemed to remember the other two in the room. "Names?"

"Roger Davies, My Lord."

"Hannah Abbott, My Lord."

"Alright get them out of my sight. I need to think." He sat back down on his throne and stroked the snake now sitting on his shoulders.

Harry made his way to the Headmasters office. He had been told that Dumbledore wished to speak with him as soon as they were finished being questioned in the Great Hall. He was still stirring with regret, and he walked silently. When he finally got to the gargoyle it immediately turned into the twisted staircase that brought him to the office. Just as he was about to open the door a crying Parvati was was lead out by McGonagall. She gave him a sympathetic look before leading Parvati down the stairs. Harry walked into the office and found he wasnt the only one there. His godfather, Lupin, Hermione, and Ron were there also.

Dumbledore silently offered a chair to the grieving young boy. Harry walked up to it slowly and took a seat. "I called this meeting, to inform you that we have sent a search party of Aurors out to find the missing students." Harry looked up at Sirius, who had a far off look and tears running down his face, then he looked at the Headmaster who was staring straight at him. For some reason it made him angry and he stood up.

"Well, they sure as heck did a great job protecting them earlier didnt they." He looked directly at the Headmaster and he didnt say anything which made him even more angry. So he picked up the chair he was just sitting on and threw it at a shelf full of glass objects.

"Harry, please." Hermione pleaded. She was crying soo hard that she could barely see.

"No, miss Granger, he needs to let his emotions out." Dumbledore explained.

"Do you have any idea what the last thing I said to her was." Tears began to form in Harrys eyes while he glared at Dumbledore. "I told her that I didnt need her." He was full out crying now. And he picked up a small stand lying next to the Headmasters desk and threw it across the room. "I was soo stupid!" Then he rounded on Dumbledore and pointed a finger at him. "And you, where were you, off kissing the Ministers bloody arse, thats where you were!" He yelled it in his face and turned around and grabbed another chair and threw it at him, but it seemed to disintegrate as soon as it came within a foot of him.

Then when Harry threatened to sink to the floor and never get up again, Sirius grabbed him in a hug. "I need her Sirius. I didnt mean a word of it. I need her." Harry bawled into his Godfathers shirt.

"I know Harry. I do too." Sirius whispered.

The deatheaters brought the prisoners to the so called 'guest room' and left them there. It was probably the smallest room in the building which was still pretty big. The walls were covered in dry blood and there were three beds that looked like the most uncomfortable things in existence. Rose was still shaking from the curse that had been used on her and sighed deeply trying to regain control. Each one of them were chained to a part of the wall and could only reach far enough for the people chained next to you to come in contact with you. Rose wondered why there were even beds in the room if the prisoners were just going to be chained up.

"You alright Rose?" Rose looked across the room and saw Fred sitting against the wall with a sad smile on his face.

"For the moment." She said, a few tears falling down her cheeks. She looked to either side of her and saw Collin Creevy cowaring in the corner. She stood up and went over to him and took him in her arms and rocked him. "Everything is going to be fine." She lied. They werent going to be fine and she knew it. They were all going to die.

"Dont lie to him Rose." Susan choked out. She sniffled loudly.

"Dont make things worse Susan." Rose pleaded. "Dumbledore is bound to find us." She was trying to reassure everyone including herself.

"Are you planning on killing them My Lord?" Bella asked viciously.

"Of course I am Bella. What would be the fun in it if I didnt." He seemed delighted about the whole idea.

"Could we have a little fun with them before we end their lives." She begged kissing the bottom of his robes.

He seemed thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I suppose, but try to keep them all sane for now." Bellatrix jumped in excitement before exiting the room with several other deatheaters.

"Time to play." She said as she opened the door to the 'guest room'.

Rose looked up to see several deatheaters walk in looking around the room as if shopping for the right gift for a loved one. "I get this one." Shouted one of them as he walked over to Fred.

Rose shot to her feet. "No! Stay away from him you lowly scum!" She yelled.

The other death eaters stared at her in delight. "I want Potter." Lucius Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Sorry Lucius, but I already layed claim to her." Lucius turned around and bowed at his Lord. "I think I will have a little fun too." Rose glared at the snakelike man in disgust.

"Sectumsempra!" He yelled. A large cut formed on Roses leg and she fell to the ground from the pain of it. "Stand up." He ordered. When she didnt obey him an invisible force picked her off the ground and made her stand. He cut her several times more before releasing her again and then he did the Cruciatus curse. She struggled to keep consciousness at the loss of blood and the blinding pain. Not to mention the extra dull pain she had from being separated from Harry.

Her last thought before she blacked out was, 'I'm soo sorry Harry.'

_(-B Hope you liked it. I really liked the scene in the book where Harry destroyed Dumbledores office after his godfather died so I made my own little version of it. Plz review. B-)_


	14. Without Them

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 14-**

"Albus, I cant take it, I have to leave. I cant just sit here and let him kill her just as I stood by and let him kill her mother." Snape was pacing in front of the Headmasters desk practically pulling his hair out.

"Severus, you dont even know where they are. We need you here the Slytherins will be out of control without you." Dumbledore was as calm as ever. "Besides, who's to say they arent already dead." Snape sank to the floor.

"I know they arent Professor." Dumbledore and Snape both looked up to see Harry standing at the door.

"How can you be sure Potter." Snape didnt spit his words at Harry, but actually sounded hopeful. Harry was surprised but still couldnt bring himself to express much emotion.

"I have this, sort of, connection with her." He explained. "If she werent alive I'm sure that the connection would no longer exist."

"Sounds logical. What kind of connection are we talking about?" Dumbledore asked.

"I...I feel this dull pain in my chest." He said trying to suppress tears.

"Do you always feel this pain?" Dumbledore asked in concern.

"No, not always." He said. "Only when we are far apart, kind of like our scars, only they hurt a lot more when we are near Voldemort."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment then walked over to Faulks and stroked her feathers. "I want you to inform me if your predicament ever changes."

Harry knew what he meant. He wanted to be the first one to know if Voldemort killed her. "She's strong." He whispered. "She'll get through this." He turned on his heals and went to his dormitory. It was getting late and wasnt for sure if he could bring himself to sleep, but he hadnt slept for two days now.

When he got to the common room he spotted George sitting on the couch staring at the fire. He knew George must be as messed up about the whole situation as he was, and he knew that he wouldnt want to be disturbed. Harry turned and went to the stairs and just as he was about to walk up he heard a voice behind him.

"Fred loves her you know." Harry turned around and saw George still staring at the fire. "I cant believe they're gone." Harry walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "I dont know how I will be able to live without him." Harry couldnt help but think the same thing.

"I couldnt live without Rose either." George turned around and Harry saw his red puffy eyes.

"I havent slept since it happened." George said. "But, somehow, I know he's still alive. I just know." George stood up and went upstairs. Harry went to follow but couldnt bring himself to go that far, so he took a seat on the couch. Somehow he ended up laying down and he stared at the fire. He watched as the fire danced and changed from a warm orange to a bright red and back again.

The room turned dark. He was sitting in a large room feeling very bored. He ran his fingers across something very long and scaley, and began smiling.

"I think I should go have a little fun Nagini, what do you think?" Harry found that his voice had changed to a high shrill one. Then he heard a hissing that sounded remarkably like laughing. When he rose from the tall chair he had been sitting on he saw a giant snake slither away to a nearby fireplace.

He finally knew what was happening. He was seeing what Voldemort was seeing. He knew he wasnt supposed to have this connection but he couldnt bring himself to close it without seeing if Rose was ok. He began walking down a long dark hallway. He saw many doors being guarded by deatheaters and wondered where he was. When he finally got to his destination he brought out his wand and without uttering a single word the door opened.

Then suddenly his vision flickered. For an instant he was looking at Voldemort and the next instant he was Voldemort again. 'What was that?' He asked himself. Then he saw her. She was in the worst shape he had ever seen anyone. She had many cuts, big and small, she had bags under her eyes making her look many years older then she actually was. Then his vision changed and he felt weak, he was looking at Voldemort with a feeling of hatred. Then he looked around the room and saw many of the other students who seemed to be in the same condition she was. Then he understood who's perspective he was seeing from. His scar was hurting, but he found that it was hurting near his temple rather then his forehead. He was Rose.

His vision flickered back and forth between the two for a moment then stopped with him staring down at Rose with a strong feeling of cheerfulness. "Time to play little pet." He saw Roses eyes faulter for a moment from her glare. She was already in soo much pain. "Crucio!" He heard himself yell. Then he felt the pain and everything was black. "I'm going to do this til you scream Potter!" He said delighted. "Do try to stay awake that long." He was enjoying himself.

Harry couldnt take it anymore. He couldnt bare to see Rose in soo much pain.

"Harry?" Someone above him said. He tried to look up but found that he was still rolling on the floor trying to escape the pain. "Harry!" The voice was more urgent this time.

"I think I'm going to let you witness something before faint again." Harry was Voldemort again. He walked over to another inhabitant in the room. He recognized him as Collin Creevy.

"No." Rose whispered.

"Harry! Wake up!" Harry was being shaken and before he could find out what was going to happen he was forced from his dream and found that he was sprawled out on the floor in front of the fireplace with Hermione and Ron kneeling next to him. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked in a worried voice.

"No." He whispered as he curled up into a ball.

"Did you have one of your dreams?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded once and stared at the fire again.

"We should bring him to Dumbledore." Ron suggested. Hermione nodded at him and they both grabbed one of Harrys arms and dragged him to his feet. They both stood on either side of him and helped him walk to the stone gargoyle.

"Sherbet Lemon." Hermione said. The gargoyle spun around and revealed the stairs. They had a hard time walking up the stairs considering how narrow it was. When they finally reached the top they didnt even knock before entering the room where they found a meeting being held with teachers and Aurors alike. "Sorry sir, but I think you should speak with Harry."

Dumbledore looked at the boy in the arms of his friends. "Of course Miss Granger. We will finish this meeting in the morning. Severus, Minerva I think you should stay for this." Everyone filed out of the room except for the two Professors.

"He seems pretty out of it sir." Ron pointed out as Harry still stared off into space.

"Please, sit him down." The Headmaster gestured at a chair in front of him. "Do either of you know what happened."

Ron and Hermione looked at eachother warily. "He was dreaming again, sir." Hermione explained.

Dumbledore knew exactly what she meant by 'dreaming'. "Has he told you what he saw?"

"No sir." They both said.

"He was torturing her." Harry said startling everyone in the room. They all looked over at him and noticed that he was scowling. "That no good bastard was torturing her." He said in an unnaturally calm voice.

Nobody asked who was being tortured because they already knew. Snape seemed to be just a little paler than before. Everyone shuddered at the calm voice Harry used and moved to stand around Dumbledores desk.

"Was there anyone else, Harry?" Dumbledore said desperately. "Were the others alright?" Harry just nodded and turned his glaring gaze towards the Headmaster. "I want it to stop."

Everyone stood in silence. "What to stop?" Dumbledore prodded.

"I dont want to see her like that. I want it to stop." He understood now. Harry wanted the visions to end.

Dumbledore looked up at Snape questioningly and Snape nodded. "I have been expirimenting, and I believe I have come up with a potion to stop these visions."

"Really? And when did you plan on sharing this with us?" Ron spat.

"For your information, the Headmaster wanted Harry to learn Occlemency and I am not for sure whether th potion is going to work or just make it worse." Snape sneered. "I havent exactly had anyone to test it on. Rose was going to help me test it." He said sadly.

Ron looked down at the floor guiltily.

Then the door to the office burst open revealing a very frantic Hagrid. "Headmaster, come quick."

"What is it Hagrid?" The Headmaster asked worriedly.

"A student, Its Collin Creevy." Hagrid seemed out of his mind as he tried to find words to his explanation.

"He's dead."

_(-B Plz Review B-)_


	15. Black as Death

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 15-**

They brought Collins body to the hospital wing where the bodies of Professor Sprout, Trewlany, and Burbage were still laying beneath the white sheets of the beds.

"Albus, I think we need to get these children out of here. Nobody is as confident about the safety of Hogwarts since the attack. Many of the students have already gone home." McGonagall was very worried.

"Minerva, I do believe the problem is being taken care of." He sighed as he examined Collins body.

"What do you mean Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Mundungus Fletcher has been sent to Azkaban." Dumbledore explained. "We have reason to believe he has betrayed us to the Dark Lord. He was one of the Aurors protecting the castle." McGonagalls eyes went wide at the realization. "It also seems that the Ministry is now working for Voldemort." Dumbledore pulled a parchment out of Collins front pocket and everyone eyed it anxiously.

_I regret to inform you that you will be seeing more dead bodies within the week if you do not surrender Harry Potter._

Dumbledore passed the note around to the other teachers and each of them teared up and dropped into a sitting position on the many hospital beds. "We need to inform the castle." Dumbledore announced.

She hadnt moved from her spot on the floor. She was laying face down on the floor with silent tears running down her face. He killed him. He killed Collin and made her watch the whole thing.

_"Everything is going to be fine. Dumbledore is bound to find us." _

She knew she had lied to him, but another part of her hoped beyond hope that Dumbledore really would have found them. She heard some movement around the room but couldnt bring herself to move.

"Rose?" Freds whisper was barely defineable. "Rose are you ok." She still couldnt move and now she didnt know if she physically couldnt or she just wouldnt. Someone had come to sit beside her and layed their hand on her back.

"She's still breathing. Looks like Voldemort tortured her pretty good." It was Cedric Diggorys voice.

'He was going to die too.' She realized with a sniffle. She finally found the strength to move and got up on her knees to look him in the eye. Cedric smiled at her sadly and she couldnt help but wrap him in a hug. Cedric hugged her too and rubbed her back in a comforting motion. She cried for a few minutes before releasing him and looking towards the corner where she had seen Collin the night before. Everyone seemed to follow her line of sight to the empty shackles where Collin had been.

"What happened to Collin!?" Padma asked in a crazed voice.

"He..He.." Rose didnt know if she could tell them but it seemed they had already caught on.

"No. He was just a kid." Hannah Abbott exclaimed. "We all are." She said in a crying whisper. Rose sat against the wall and stared at the wall on the other side of the room. There was nothing she could do. Everyone in that room was going to die and they were barely old enough to have really lived.

'Poor George.' The tears came back, and she looked over at Fred who was sitting and staring at her. 'How can there be a George without a Fred?'

Harry was sitting up in the common room just staring at the fire. 'Come on Harry. You need to snap out of this. Rose needs you to be in your right mind when she returns.' He tried to reassure himself that she was indeed coming back. 'She is coming back. As long as I can feel her she's still there.' That was the only thing keeping him sane, he was going to hold on to the notion.

"Harry?" He turned around to see Hermione standing with Ron. "Dumbledore has called a meeting in the Great Hall." Harry stood up to the surprise of his friends. Harry hadnt moved much in the last few days and they were beginning to get overly concerned. They walked down to the Hall silently and took their seats still disturbed by the very noticeable lack of students. Most had gone right after the attack.

Dumbledore walked up to the podium and stared out at the crowd with a frown. "I regret to inform you that I only have bad news." Everyone seemed to be expecting it and didnt even react. "First of all..." Before he could get the rest of his message out three owls flew in with black letters. Each one fluttered to an awaiting student. Two Hufflepuffs and a first year Griffindor. Each of them opened the letters slowly, the first year read the letter and it slipped through his fingers down to the ground and the young Griffindor just sat there in shock.

"My parents..." He trailed off with a sob.

The other two students seemed to react almost exactly the same way. "The Muggles are being attacked." Dumbledore finished his sentence already knowing what the black letters were all about. "Hogwarts is the safest place anyone can be at dark times like these. Though I am sure most of you have your doubts, I wish to inform you that we had a traitor among us on the night of the attack. Mundungus Fletcher." There were many sharpe intakes of breath and the Hall was silent once again. "I would also like to inform you of our new staff members, though we will not be continuing the school year as planned they will be here for moral support. "Mr. Krum will be taking over Herbology and is our new Head of Hufflepuff." Nobody cheered or clapped and Dumbledore didnt expect them to. "Firenze will be taking over Divination, and as of yet we do not have a replacement for Muggle Studies."

"Wonder why?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Now I would please ask for you undivided and utmost attention." Dumbledore seemed to have lost the twinkle in his eyes forever. "One of the students that was being held captive, Mr. Collin Creevy, has been killed."

Everyone in the room ,except the Slytherins, teared up. Then out of the corner of Harrys eye he saw someone come over and sit next to Hermione. When he leaned over he found that Draco Malfoy came over and was helping to comfort the crying girls including Parvati Patil, whose sister was also taken captive. Nobody seemed to think it odd at all. Then Harry looked over to where he was sure Dennis Creevy was sitting and found him crying into the shirt of Ginny. Then Harry realized how many captives actually had family at Hogwarts. Collin, Padma, Fred and Rose. Half of them, and three fourths of that half were twins.

"We have also been informed that if certain actions are not taken we will be seeing more deaths within the week." Dumbledore finished. Everyones faces paled even more. Many of the inhabitants of the room looked too tired to react at all. 'Be strong Harry. Rose is coming back, Alive.' He kept reassuring himself.

Over the next few days the dark letters came more and more often, but the whole castle seemed to be completely drained of any emotions whatsoever. Everyone went to classes at the usual times but werent given any homework, the classes were more like therapy sessions, which everyone was bound to need.

Harry was on his way to Transfiguration and turned a corner to find Draco Malfoy walking in the same direction obviously going to the same class.

_"I think that he was really sorry for what he has done Harry."_

Roses words rang in his ears as if she was standing right next to him.

_"Maybe you should just give him a chance."_

'Maybe.' He thought as he ran forwards to catch up with the blonde Slytherin. "Malfoy." He called getting his attention.

Malfoy turned around and was shocked. "Are you talking to me?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes." He said slowly. "I just wanted you to know that I am sorry. I should have listened to Rose when I had the chance. She..I thnk I can give you a chance, for her." Harry stood there waiting for Draco to respond.

"I think I can give you a chance too." Draco took Harry by the hand and shook it. "For her." His eyes glazed over and it was then that Harry realized that Draco actually had feelings for his sister. "I really am sorry though." He reassured him.

"Me too." They headed off to class and sat together to talk along with Hermione, and even Ron.

Every day they were there in that room, everyone seemed to grow a little more crazed. Hannah Abbott seemed the worst. Rose just sat there not saying much, she seemed to be sitting and watch the cobwebs grow in the corners of the rooms. Everyday they would be tortured and the absence of Collin seemed to keep everyone on edge.

Roger and Susan were the next to go.

_(-B Thanx fer reading. Plz Review. More chapters to come. B-)_


	16. Three Left

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 16-**

Two more captives had died and Harry was beginning to get sick to his stomach. 'Its only a matter of time before she ends up on the Hogwarts front steps.' Harry thought bitterly. Draco had taken to sitting at the Griffindor table next to Harry and George. Nobody minded his presence anymore and Harry and him had become good friends like him and Ron. It was rather strange how Ronlike he really was, beside the fact that Draco was more charming and elegant then Ron, they were indeed a lot alike.

Harry also become painfully aware of the amount of time Ginny had been spending with him, or more importantly the lack of time she spent with him. Ginny seemed to be drifting away from Harry for some odd reason and he was determined to find out.

Harry saw her walking in the hallway and decided to follow her. "Guys I'll be right back." Harry said to Ron and Draco. He didnt give them a chance to respond as he was already out of sight when they heard him. He followed her out the front door and towards the greenhouses. Ginny looked around to see if anybody had seen her before walking in to one of the houses. Harry hid behind a tree before following after her being careful not to be seen.

"Ginny. I was wondering when you were going to come see me." It was Vikter Krum and Harry scowled. Krum wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She didnt struggle at all and planted a kiss on his lips before pulling away to speak.

"I had to make sure nobody saw me leave. I still havent figured out a way to tell Harry yet. I dont think I even can with the whole Rose situation and my..brother." She began to cry and Harry just couldnt bring himself to be angry with her.

He left her there and went to his next class which seemed to go by very quickly. When class was over he decided to ditch his potions class to get some fresh air. He walked outside and remembered the last time he came out and couldnt help but think of Rose. They had had their triple date right out by the lake. He could still see Fred and Rose chasing eachother and bounding into giant piles of leaves.

_"I'll race you to the lake." _

He started running as fast as he could to the lake. When he got there he sat down and looked into the water at his own reflection. He still looked awful, the potion Snape had given him had done its job and he had been sleeping better but not by much. He still had regular nightmares and didnt get a lot of sleep. Then he saw another reflection in the water standing behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Cho Chang standing there clutching something to her chest.

"Sorry, I didnt think anyone would be here. Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked

"Sure." Harry said shortly. It was then that Harry saw the yellow and black scarf she had in her arms. 'Of course.' Harry knew that Cedric Diggory and Cho were girlfriend and boyfriend, 'She must be real torn up.' She sat down and stared out across the lake.

"I cant stop thinking about him." She said. "I keep thinking that he's gonna be the next one, you know." Oh he knew alright, he had been thinking the same thing not too long ago. He put his hand on her shoulder in comfort and to his surprise she leaned in and put her head on his shoulder. It was getting dark and the sun was about to set when he realized that Cho had fallen asleep. He woke her up and she got up and went back to the castle leaving Harry to watch the sunset by himself.

When Rose woke up she found that she was in a chair with her arms and legs tied to it. She opened her eyes and saw that the remaining captives were in the same predicament, a few of them already awake and glaring daggers at the man at the opposite end of the table. She looked and found herself being stared at by Voldemort. She wanted soo much to just strangle him with her bare hands. He seemed to be laughing at her predicament without even doing anything and she found herself getting even more angry, but she was still weak from the many cuts she had. She was at the end of the table with Cedric and Fred on either side of her, Padma was on Cedrics other side and Hannah was on Freds other side. Voldemort sat at the other end of the table with his snake draped across his shoulders. He was obviously waiting for the rest of the prisoners to awaken before doing whatever he planned on doing.

"Well now that you've all come back to reality, I figured I would be a good host and have dinner with you." He smiled evilly never taking his eyes off Rose which sent shivers down her spine. Her scar wasnt helping her predicament and she tried to blink the pain away. "I plan on killing two more of you today and I want you to pick." Roses eyes went wide at his statement. They were supposed to pick who lived and died? 'That bastard.'

"Potter." He smirked as she shot him another glare. "Who do you think should die?"

"I dont think you really want me to answer that, my lord." She said the last part sarcastically. Voldemort didnt seemed too pleased about the situation at all.

"Flipendo!" The chair she was sitting in flew backwards into a wall and fell to pieces with the force and left Rose laying unconscious in a pile of wood. "Does anyone else have anything they would like to share?" He dared.

"Your a bastard." Fred said under his breath.

"Stupefy!" Fred went down to join Rose in unconsciousness.

"Well since you wont decide I guess it would only be fitting for me to decide." Voldemort raised his wand and went back and forth from the remaining three as if chanting 'Iny Miny Miney Mo' in his head. They were apalled at his childish antics but were still shaking from the tension. "Avada Kadavra!" He shouted and down went Cedric Diggory. That seemed to end Hannah Abbotts sanity and she burst into nonsensical laughter. Voldemort seemed to enjoy this turn of events and had the Deatheaters throw the rest of them back into the 'guest room'.

Everyone was back in the Great Hall, 'Everything seemed to happen in that room.'. Harrys chest pain had been getting worse and worse over the days, he had never been separated from Rose for soo long.

He was getting fed up with waiting for Rose to come back in a body bag. "I cant take it anymore!" He shouted after he shot to his feet. He startled everyone in the room. "I cant just sit here and wait for them to die!"

The Headmaster looked up at him sadly and shook his head. "I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Potter but we are all grieving and doing the best we can to find the missing students." Dumbledore explained before Hagrid came up through the isle and whispered into the Headmasters ear. "Two more students have been found, and it seems that one of them has survived." Vikter Krum ushered Hannah Abbott into the Hall and Harry knew that something was not right with her. She was laughing for one, and her eyes kept looking back and forth frantically as if she was in a room full of Deatheaters.

Madam Pomphrey ran down to meet them and took the young girl up to the hospital wing.

Harry was even more on edge now. 'Only three left.' Fred seemed to be thinking the same thing because he kept chewing his nails nervously and running his hands through his scarlet hair.

'What if she comes home like that?' Harry thought. 'That would almost be worse than her dying.' Harry shook his head trying to banish the thoughts.

"She'll make it. Hannah wasn't a resiliant person Harry. Rose, she's a strong person, she isnt going to go crazy like that." Draco was right. Rose would die before giving in. He was disturbed to find that that information had made him feel slightly better.

'Whats wrong with me?' He scolded himself. "Who else was found?" He asked.

"I dont know." Hermione responded.

"It was Cedric." Ron came up to the table. "Cedric is dead."

"This is getting ridiculus, we need to do something." Harry was ready to pull his hair out. "There are only three left. I cant believe it. Do you think he planned it that way?"

"What way?" Draco asked.

"The last three, they have twin brothers and sister. Padma, Rose and Fred." Harry pointed out.

"Its probably some sick coincidence Harry." Hermione explained.

"Harry, I need to tell you something." Draco said.

"What is it Draco."

"I...I think," He said it slowly and unsurely. "I think I love her." Harry looked over and found Draco for the first time ever with tears in his eyes. Harry didnt know what to say, Draco had become a good friend, but what could he say to that. So Harry settled for laying his hand on the shoulder of his once enemy.

Then he found himself compelled to reassure him as Draco had done earlier. "She is going to make it Draco. Like you said, she's a strong girl." Draco looked up at him with a sad smile. "Besides, as long as I can feel her there is nothing to worry about." That seemed to make him feel better because he wiped his eyes and straightened himself up.

"Headmaster, we need to take more action, there are only three students left." Severus whispered to him.

"I know, but I dont know what more can be done. We've looked everywhere, even Lucius Malfoys mansion, which seems to be missing." Dumbledore had never been unsure about anything before. "How can a whole mansion disappear Severus?" He asked.

Rose woke again in the same place that she had come to dispise. She sat up and found that there were only two people looking back at her.

"Padma, Fred." She nodded at the two of them. They both nodded back. Each of them new that they were going to die. "I'm sorry about all this."

"Dont be." Padma said. "Its not your fault, its that no good snakes fault. He is going to rot in hell when Dumbledore gets ahold of him."

"I dont want to talk about him. If this is going to be our last few days alive I want to talk about something happy." Rose said.

"George and I were going to open a prank store when we were done with school." Fred said with a smile on his face. "We were going to make millions, every kid that would ever attend Hogwarts would always be prepared." He grinned at the two girls and it made Rose feel warm inside for the first time in a week.

"Me and Parvati, we were going to go to St. Mungo's, we were going to become Healers. She already know many of the spells needed to become a Healer, she is going to be great at it." Padma told the story without a single tear in her eyes. "What about you and Harry?"

Rose looked over to her and said, "We were going to be Aurors. We were going to protect the innocent from people like Voldemort." Rose said thinking about all the good Harry was going to do. "Harry is really good at spells, I know he'll make a good Auror, he doesnt know the meaning of giving up." She looked up to see Fred and Padma smiling a smile she hadnt seen in such a long time and she couldnt help but smile just as brightly.

They talked about their future lives until they heard someone open the door. "The Dark Lord requires your presence." He said it with a smile.

'This is it.' She told herself. Her smile had gone and was replaced with a deep feeling of dispare. It felt like dementors were stealing the breath from her as she was dragged towards the room she knew she would die in.

'I wish Harry was here.' A lone tear ran down her face and she wiped it away quickly. She wouldnt show any more weakness in front of her executioner.

When they finally arrived, Rose took notice that they were in the same room as they had arrived in. The throne was occupyed by Voldemort who seemed bored until he looked up and saw the three remaining prisoners standing before him. The room was dark, lit only by three lights that shown on the three students like spotlights. "Its time, my little pets."

Rose found that she couldnt help but shiver.

"I'm going to kill you, and send you back to your loved ones." Voldemort was good at what he did. He was, in every sense of the word, a tyrant. "They will see your lifeless bodies and probably go crazy, or worse they might even kill themselves."

Rose wanted soo much to just 'Stupefy' his ass. "I think you underestimate them." Rose said conversationally. "They arent as weak as you think they are."

"She's right." Padma said. Voldemort looked from one of them to the other.

"I think I will take my time killing you two." He smiled as the two girls went silent. "I think I will let Bella have you." He pointed his wand towards Fred, and out of the shadows next to the makeshift throne Bellatrix Lestrange walked out with excitement in her eyes. "She likes to play with her food."

Roses eyes went wide. "No. She can have me." It was the only thing she could think of. Voldemort eyed her suspiciously then as if he had made a very interesting discovery he smirked.

"Noooo... I think you will watch him die." He said looking towards Fred. Roses eyes went even wider. She stood there without knowing what to do and the invisible force from Voldemort took hold of her and made her watch Fred as he was tossed around the room and cut open in several places. She used the Cruciatus Curse several times before seemingly getting bored. Fred looked up at Rose and their eyes locked for a moment before she used the Killing Curse. Rose hadnt even noticed the tears running down her face and when she was forced to look at Voldemort she found him standing nose to nose with her.

"Your little boyfriend wasnt much entertainment." He whispered in her ear as he licked the tears off her cheeks. "Time to die." He jumped back and aimed his wand at her. "I dont think I will kill you until you scream. Crucio!" She didnt scream, she just rolled around on the floor biting her tongue. When the curse stopped she tasted the blood and felt it run down her chin. "I know what will loosen your tongue." He made her stand and face Padma. Padma was standing there in the same position. "Bring me their wands." He ordered.

A Deatheater walked into the room carrying their wands and gave them to Voldemort. He walked up to them and to her surprise put the wands in each of their hands. Rose tried to make a move to curse him but couldnt move. "Fight." He ordered them. And without even moving her arm it shot up and cursed Padma before she even had a chance to move.

"No!" She yelled. Padma stood up being controlled the same way Rose was and shot her back. Rose fell to the ground and felt like her body was surging with lightning. She still didnt scream. Voldemort sat in his throne laughing maniacally at her situation.

They went at it for a few more minutes before Voldemort got bored and released them from the Imerious Curse. Rose and Padma fell to the floor and couldnt move. "Well it seems that you arent going to scream like I wanted you to so I'm just going to kill you. "Avada Kadavra!" He yelled and she closed her eyes, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and found Padma laying on the floor lifeless. She looked up at the Dark Lord and he pointed his wand at her. "Goodbye Potter."

The Curse hit her in the chest and everything went black.

_(-B Plz Review. B-)_


	17. The Impossible

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 17-**

"How long have you liked her?" Harry asked Draco.

"For three years now." He said with a blush.

Harry almost choked on the chicken he had in his mouth. "Wow." That was all he had to say.

"George?" Everyone looked towards George when Ginny said his name. "Whats wrong?" George sat there with his hand over his heart.

"I feel...empty." Everyones eyes widened. "He's...gone." Everyone knew who he was talking about. Fred had died.

"No." Harry whispered. He still had the pain in his chest. She was still alive. Hermione stood up and gave George a hug before walking up to the Head table to inform the Headmaster. A few minutes later Parvati shot up from her seat.

"Padma!" She yelled. Harry was beginning to get sick to his stomach. Rose was the only one left. 'She cant die.'

Then it happened. The pain was gone and Harrys eyes went wide and he looked around the table and saw his friends looking at him. They began crying as soon as he looked up. They knew she was gone. Harry didnt know what to do, he looked just as lost as Fred and Parvati. Silent tears ran down all their faces as friends tried to comfort them.

An hour later Hagrid walked through the door carrying Roses body. Everyone was silent and Harry got up to go to her but was stopped by Dumbledores hand on his shoulder. Harry sat back down and burst into tears. He sat there and memories came rushing back.

_"See you later Headwig. Later Sootsie."_

_"I love them Harry, thanks."_

_"Hermione? Who did you dance with?"_

_"For Merlins sake Harry what happened?"_

_"I have been given permission by the Headmaster to award fifty points to Draco Malfoy..."_

_"You shouldnt be trusting him at all."_

_"She is a crafty person. Definitely knows how to torture someone."_

_"DEATHEATERS!!"_

The memories were jumbled together and went by soo fast that he got lightheaded and thought he was going to faint. He looked over at Draco and saw him in the same state. Everyone was losing their minds.

"Hagrid, take the bodies to the hospital wing." Dumbledore ordered and the half-giant did as he was told, crying all the while. "Everyone should take their seats, nobody is leaving this room until we know that everyone is ok!" Dumbledore was worried about the students.

"I cant believe yer gone Rose." Hagrid layed her motionless body on a hospital bed and pulled a sheet up over her head. He did the same with the other two bodies and left in a blubbering mess. "Harry needed you." He said before closing the door.

_"Avada Kadavra!"_

Everything had gone black and then turn white. Rose was standing in a white room, the walls looked like fluff and there was a light fog all around the room. She stood there in a white gown wondering what the heck was with all the white. "Hello?" She wondered if there was anyone else that she could ask where she was. She heard footsteps behind her and looked around.

Her eyes went wide and her eyebrows seemed to disappear into her bangs. "Mum." She stood there staring at a woman with dark red hair, green eyes, and the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. She ran to her and gave her a big hug. When she looked up into her mothers face she saw tears of happiness rolling down her face. Then as if he had appeared out of the fog a man that looked soo much like Harry stood beside her. "Dad!" She jumped into his arms and squeezed as hard as she could.

"Hello pumpkin." He greeted.

"Hello." She sniffled happily.

"Sweetheart, we need to talk to you for a moment." Rose looked up and saw a concerned look in her eyes. She backed away from her father and nodded. Then three chairs grew out of the floor for them to sit in.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"This is a place between the living world and dead." Her dad explained. "Sort of like, limbo."

"Well why are we here?" She asked again.

"That is why we need to talk." Her mother smiled sweetly at her. "We want you to know that you wont be coming with us." She said sadly as she watched Roses face take on a confused expression.

"What? Why?"

"We want you to go back." Her dad explained. Rose was more confused then she had ever been.

"I'm not dead?"

"Yes, you are, but you are being given a second chance. Harry needs you more than we do." Her mother wiped the tear away that flowed down her face.

"I cant believe it." She said in shock. "I thought I was never going to see him again." She said with a smile on her face. Her parents took her in a group hug and smiled.

"We love you Rose." Her mom said. "Please tell Harry we love him too." She released her from the hug and stepped back.

"Its time to go Pumpkin." He waved to her and she found herself blacking out again. A few seconds later everything was white again.

"What the heck?" She said. Then she realized something was covering her face. She pulled the sheet off and swung her legs over the side of her bed and looked around the room. She saw two other bodies laying on other beds and a tear ran down her face. She didnt look to see who they were but left the room as quickly as her aching body would let her. She limped down the passageways toward her destination, the Great Hall.

"Harry?" Hermione watched as Harry sat there staring at the same spot for at least five minutes and it was beginning to scare her. "Are you alright?" He didnt move. Him and George were in shock and wouldnt move for anything.

"I just want to confirm to the rest of the student body that the remaining survivors have indeed been killed." He announced sadly. Then he took his place at the Head table and lowered his head in a defeated sort of way.

"Headmaster I cant stay here, I'm leaving and I plan on finding that no good bastard and killing him." Snape was losing it.

"You should stay..."Dumbledore was cut off by Snape.

"Last time you told me to stay the only reason I had for living died." Snape spat. "I will not stand by and let him live." Snape got up from the table earning him the attention of half the students and most of the teachers. He made his way to the Hall exit and stopped at the Griffindor table and layed his arm on Harrys shoulder hesitantly.

"I'm very sorry." He whispered and Harry just sat there. Snape continued to the exit and when he turned the corner his eyes went wide. He tried rubbing his eyes to find out if what he was seeing was actually real. There was no way she could have survived the Killing Curse twice. He opened his eyes and she was still there limping towards him.

"Excuse me Professor, could I have a hand?" She really was there. He rushed towards her and grabbed her in a hug.

Rose was shocked to say the least. "Professor?" She asked.

"How can you be here? He killed you?" Snape pulled away to look at her. "You look aweful."

"You too." She said with a smile. She was right he hadnt slept in days. She took him by the arm and walked down the passageway. When she got to the entrance nobody seemed to notice her. She just kept walking and when she got two more feet into the room someone noticed.

"Oh my." McGonagall ran down the isle and gave her a crushing hug. "I cant believe it." McGonagall let go and stood back. Rose found the rest of the room staring at her. She had never seen Dumbledore soo surprised in his life and was dumbfounded when he too came up and gave her a hug.

"You truly are the girl who lived." Rose walked passed them to find her brother and found him staring at her with wide eyes. Draco was sitting at the table right next to him and she found herself smiling.

"Harry." She sobbed as she flung herself into his arms.

"You cant be here." Harry said while running his fingers through her hair. "Hagrid, he...and, and.." He was at a loss for words.

"Harry, I'm here." She reassured him. "Mum and Dad said they love you." Harry burst into tears again.

"I love them too." He couldnt stop the tears. "I'm soo sorry for what I said Rose, I didnt mean a word of it."

She didnt remember what he was supposed to be sorry for and just hugged him tighter. Rose let him go a few minutes later and made her way to the other side of the table where George was sitting.

"I'm soo sorry George." She said while she took him in a hug. He finally responded with a hug of his own.

"It's not your fault, Rose." George explained. "You'll always be like a sister to me. He would be happy that you survived, so I'll try my best to be happy too." He hugged her tighter. "He would want it that way." When she let him go she looked up to see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ready to drown her in more hugs.

"You gave us quite the scare." Ron said trying to lighten the mood. "I dont think I could have handle any more bad news."

They let her go and she made her way back to the other side of the table where Draco was sitting. She tapped him on the back and he turned around. "Dont I get a hug from you too?" She asked.

He jumped up and pulled her to him. He brushed his fingers through her hair while she sobbed in his shirt. That was all he could do to comfort her. When she looked up at him she planted a whisper of a kiss on his cheek. She took a step backwards and found a small smile gracing his face.

While Rose was being welcomed back to the castle the teachers were gathered in a circle plotting. "We need to figure out what she knows." Krum suggested.

"We should inform her godfather that she is alive first." Lupin said.

"Yes, we will wait until tomorrow to be prodding her with painful memories." Dumbledore explained. "She's going to need time, by the looks of her she was tortured before the Dark Lord thought he killed her."

"This is going to give us an advantage Albus." Snape pointed out. "He probably thinks he DID kill her, therefore, we have the element of surprise."

"We need to get every teacher to be teaching the children Defense Against the Dark Arts, all the children old enough to fight." Dumbledore said. The other teachers nodded their heads in agreement.

"But what will we do with the younger students?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch will be teaching them defensive spells just in case." Dumbledore responded. "We cant take any more chances."

"Remus, send an owl to Sirius." He ordered.

"I'm on it sir."

_(-B Plz Review. B-)_

"


	18. What Dreams May Come

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 18-**

Rose stayed in the hospital wing that night and Harry went to his dormitory with Ron and Hermione.

"Guys I'm going back to the hospital wing." Harry said.

"But Madam Pomphrey isnt going to let you." Ron said.

"What she doesnt know wont hurt her." Harry brought out his invisibility cloak and turned towards Ron with a smirk.

"You never give up, do you?" Hermione said smiling at him. "But why are you going? You know she's safe."

"I..I cant feel her here." He said sadly. "The pain is gone." Ron and Hermione looked at him sadly. "I just think I will feel better if I can see her. Plus she's up there all alone."

"Well, hurry up then. You dont want her to think you've gone and forgot about her." Hermione said. "She told me you would go back even though you knew she was fine." Harry smiled at her and gave her a giant hug. Ron had been very quiet and Harry turned to him and saw that he was sitting in one of the chairs deep in thought.

"Keep an eye on him will you." Harry told Hermione sadly. "I know how it feels to lose a sibling." Hermione nodded her head and went over to Ron and sat on the arm of the chair.

Harry flung the invisibility cloak around himself and stepped through the protrait just in time to run into Draco. They hit the floor with a load thud. "Ouch, what the heck?" Draco looked around to see what he had hit and was confused when he found nothing.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Harry tried to get up but was tangled in the cloak.

"Who said that?" He looked around frantically to see who it was.

"Draco its me Harry." Harry had finally untangled himself and uncovered. Draco looked at him with interest rather than the surprised expression Harry had figured he would see.

"You know, Harry, this explains a lot." Draco smirked at him. "Where'd you get it?"

"Well I dont really know who sent it to me, but Professor Lupin told me it was my fathers."

"Hmmm." Draco looked down the hall. "Where were you going anyways?"

"I was on my way to see Rose." Harry looked at him in question. "And where were you headed?"

"Same." He hung his head a little. "I cant deal with the fact that she's up there alone, after all she's been through." Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and threw it over the top of both of them.

"Well its passed curfew, so its best if we keep out of sight." Draco smiled in thanks. They crept down the passageways and made it to the hospital wing without seeing anyone. The were confused when they saw light seeping out from under the door and when they entered they were surprised to see how many people were already there.

"Guys, I dont think you all need to be here. Plus I cant sleep if the light is on." Rose seemed quite peeved.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Sirius sat on the bed next to her with his arms crossed like a child that had his candy taken away.

"I dont expect you to leave Sirius." She smiled at him then rounded on the rest of the room. "But Luna, Neville, Lupin, Tonks, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean all need to go. I know you are just worried but I'm am really, really, really tired." She emphasized the reallys and Draco and Harry had to stifle a giggle. The people she named filed out of the room almost plowing the two invisible boys over. The only people left were Sirius, Rose, and George.

When the door closed Harry uncovered them and walked over to Rose. "Well, next time you have a party, do try to invite me, will ya." He smiled.

"Well if I would have known about the party myself I would have." She smiled back. "Besides, I already knew you were going to come back. It only figures that I would find Draco with you." She winked at Harry. "Is something going on that I should know." The two boys blushed and the other two inhabitants roared in laughter.

"Oh come off it Rose." Harry hit her on the arm playfully and saw her flinch. "Sorry, did I hurt you. I didnt mean it."

"It's alright it didnt really hurt, just..." She couldnt finish her sentence and the room grew awkwardly quiet.

"I think its time for her to rest." Sirius said. "Madam Pomphrey said her visitors could use the empty beds."

"Really." Harry said in surprise. "I've never known her to be even the slightest bit nice in my life."

"I think, in this situation, everybody has grown a little more sensitive." Sirius explained sadly. Then he got up and kissed Rose on the forehead and covered her up. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Night Sirius." She said sleepily. Harry walked up to her and gave her a hug and he didnt think he could bring himself to let go. All day long he had found every reason to just to make contact with her to make sure she was still there.

"Night Harry." She said and he pulled away.

"Night." He said and walked over to the bed beside her.

Rose looked over at Draco who seemed to be very uncomfortable. "Arent you gonna give me a hug too." She said with a smile. "I wont bite." She winked.

Draco walked over to her bedside and leaned down and hugged her like she was a porcelain doll that would shatter if he held too tight. "Its alright you know." She whispered in his ear. He pulled back slightly to see the tears in her eyes.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not a fragile little girl Draco, I'm made of the tougher stuff." She smiled at him through the tears. "I wont break." He knew she wouldnt either. He leaned back down and hugged her a little tighter.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me, you know." He said.

"Well of course, I mean, look at the people you used to hang with." She said playfully. Just when Draco was about to retort the door creeped open to reveal a tall dark haired Professor.

"Professor Snape?" The entire room said at once, and for the first time in their lives they saw Snape looking very uncomfortable.

"Won't you come in Professor?" Rose asked, and he seemed to return to the Snape they all knew and mostly hated. He walked over to the bed and loomed over the two like a shadow.

"Shouldnt you be in your dormitories?" He asked around the room.

"Madam Pomphrey said it would be alright if they stayed." Rose explained getting his attention back to her. "What brings you here?" She asked cheerily.

"I just came to make sure you were alright, but I guess you have plenty of people here to make sure of that." He said darkly.

"Oh, well, you should have been in here earlier." She rolled her eyes. "It was a madhouse."

"Well I'll let you sleep if everything is alright." He looked towards the man already sleeping on the bed beside her.

"Everythings fine, as long as Sirius doesnt start snoring." She explained happily. "Thanks for coming." She got up out of her bed shocking him by trapping the grumpy man in a hug. He stood there and after a few seconds she went back to her bed and layed down. "Good night Professor." She said as he turned to leave. When he walked out the door she turned back to Draco. He was still standing in the same spot.

"You know, if anyone else would have done that he would have flipped." Draco said with a smirk. "You really are remarkable." Then his face turned sad. "Fred would have been very lucky."

Rose looked up at him with a sad smile. "He's the lucky one." She looked down at her hands laying in her lap. "He doesnt feel any more pain." She burst into tears and Draco climbed into her bed and held her. "I miss him soo much."

"It will be all right." He said trying to stop the tears. It felt awkward holding the girl he had feelings for while she cried for another.

She stopped after a while. "I know..." She said. "He wouldnt want me like this. A blubbering mess." She straightened up and looked up into Dracos eyes. "He would want me to move on, and hopefully, I will." Draco rose from the bed. He didnt expect her to get over Fred in one day, so he could wait. He had waited for three years to come to terms with his feelings for her so, yes, he could wait a little longer.

"Good night." She said before closing her eyes.

"Good night." He repeated and walked over to the bed across the room from her.

She was standing on a grassy hill holding hands with him. Fred was smiling and Rose knew she was dreaming. There was a slight breeze and the sun beat down on them. Rose took a deep breath and, as if she were really there, she smelled the wildflowers growing all around the hill.

"This cant be real." She said and her voice seemed to echo and go on forever.

"Of course it is." Fred looked down at her with a smile. "Look around you, all your friends are here." She looked at him in confusion. Then it went dark, like someone had turned out the sun and she couldnt feel Fred holding her hand anymore.

"Fred?" She asked with a shaky voice. A thunder bolt came down from the sky about twenty feet in front of her and when it was gone there stood Fred in a light blue spotlight. "Whats going on?" Just as she finished asking six more lightning bolts came down to form a circle and each one left a person just as it did with Fred. Her eyes went wide.

"This isnt real." She repeated in a panic. "You...your all gone."

"Yeah, we're gone." Fred said boredly. "But why... when your still alive?" His voice turned into a high pitched one that she knew wasnt his.

"W..what?" She stuttered. She tried to move but found that she couldnt.

"What makes you soo special?" His words made tears well up in her eyes.

'It isnt him.' She told herself. 'He would never say that.'

Then they all started repeating, "Why'd you let us die Rose?" in a monotoned voice.

"I didnt, I..I would never..." She tried to explain. Then all of a sudden everything was silent and she looked around to see everyone staring towards the middle of the circle. She looked and saw a green light floating there. Then the light shot out and hit Collin in the chest and he was gone. The light that shown on him went out like a light.

"Noooo!!" She screamed and tried to move again. The green light reappeared in the middle and she tried to close her eyes but she couldnt. It shot out in two different directions and Roger and Susan were gone. "Please...stop." She cried weakly. Then she saw Hannah walk out of her spotlight and a few seconds later she was standing beside her and Cedric was gone.

There were only four left.

Then a giant spotlight filled the dark space between them and they stood there staring at eachother. "Why..." Rose wept. Then Hannah began laughing as someone stepped out of the darkness.

It was Voldemort.

Hannah's laughter became more maniacle when he reached the middle and then stopped all together as he looked over his shoulder with an evil smirk.

"You bastard!" She yelled and his smile just grew as he turned back towards Fred and raised his wand. Rose stood there unable to speak.

The scene seemed to go in slow motion and right before the curse hit him, her eyes locked with his just like the first time and he was gone. Then everything seemed to speed up and Padma was gone too, and sometime during the whole thing Hannah had disappeared.

"I hate you!!" She yelled trying not to let her voice shake. He turned around and walked towards her slowly. Each step bringing blinding pain to her scar. When he finally reached her he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Your boyfriend was right..." His voice trailed off as he switched to her other ear. "What makes you soo special?" He stood back up and brought out his wand and threw it to the ground. "I'm going to kill you, Rose. I'm going to kill you with my bare hands. And this time..." He looked at her with a frown. "Dont...Come...Back." He grabbed her by the throat and she found herself able to move again. She kicked but her foot went right through him. She grabbed his wrists and tried to loosen his grip but she couldnt breath...

"I hate you!!" Rose shouted and Harry shot up in his bed.

"Rose?" He asked looking towards her, but the room was soo dark he couldnt see. "Lumos." The tip of his wand lit up and he went to the wall to find the switch. He found it and switched it on and Draco shot up in bed startled.

"Merlin, Harry, just give me a heart attack wont you." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, but I thought I heard Rose talking." They both looked over at her and found tears running down her face. "She must be having a bad dream." He said and they quickly walked over to her. Harry took her by the shoulders to shake her but she started thrashing and her hand connected with his nose and he stumbled backwards. Draco stood back and fell on top of Sirius.

"Hey, whats the big idea?" Sirius said as he pushed Draco off him. Then he looked over at Harry and saw his nose bleeding. "What happened?" He said worriedly.

"Rose is having a nightmare." Draco explained.

"Run.." Rose said in a strangled voice.

Sirius looked over towards Rose and shot to his feet. "Oh my god, Harry get Madam Pomphrey." Harry ran out of the room. "Rose." He said shaking her forcefully. "Rose, sweetheart, you need to breath." Dracos eyes widened as her face started turning blue.

Rose tried everything she could, but he wouldnt let her go. She couldnt breath and she thought she was going to faint.

"Let her go." Voldemort loosened his hold on her and looked behind him. Rose looked too and saw Harry and Draco standing there.

They both walked up to her and stood next to her. "Run." She said as Voldemort reclaimed his vice grip on her neck. Harry disappeared and Sirius took his place.

"Rose, breath." Sirius said in a faint voice.

"I'm trying.." She said. "Make him stop."

She felt herself being shaken and opened her eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. "Rose." Sirius said in relief. "Are you alright." He said as he took her in a hug.

She started crying. "Make him stop." She repeated.

Draco stood there feeling helpless, while Harry ran back into the room with Madam Pomphrey close behind. She pushed Sirius out of the way and examined her before making her drink something that made her go back to sleep.

"She was having a nightmare." Draco explained. "How does a nightmare cause that?"

"I dont know." She said truthfully. "But that potion will make sure she doesnt dream anymore tonight." She looked over at Harry. "Let me fix that up for you Mr. Potter and the rest of you can go back to bed too." She fixed his nose in a matter of seconds and was gone even quicker.

They all sighed in relief but couldnt bring themselves to go back to sleep.

They sat up all night, just watching her breath.

_(-B Plz Review B-)_


	19. Curse Those Spells

Disclaimer- I dont own anything, I live in a box.

**Chapter 19-**

"I'll see you two later, ok" Sirius told Harry as he waited for Rose to wake up. "Dumbledore has called a meeting and I'm to be there." He took Harry by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Keep an eye on Rose. She's been through too much and I'm not for sure whether she will have any more episodes like last night."

"Dont worry Sirius, I wont let anything happen to her." He gave his godfather a hug and he left.

Harry turned around to see if Rose was awake yet, but she wasnt. George was sitting next to her bed with one of her hands in his. He watched her like she would disappear the moment he let go. Draco was standing on the other side of her looking very uncomfortable about the whole situation. A few moments later someone walked into the room, and Harry turned to find Angelina Johnson standing at the door.

"George?" She asked unsurely.

George turned around and smiled at her. "Hey, Angie."

"I was wondering if you would come eat breakfast with me." She said.

"Sure." He released Roses hand reluctantly and nodded at Harry before walking out the door with Angelina.

Draco and Harry sat there for a few more minutes and finally her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. "That was the strangest night I have ever had." She said dazedly. She looked at the two boys and frowned. "Wow, you look awful. It looks like you havent slept in ages."

"Well, it was kinda hard to go back to sleep after what happened." Harry explained. "Anyways Dumbledore has called a meeting for Sirius to attend, so something big must be going on."

"Hmmm, sounds interesting." Just then a growl came from the other side of Roses bed and they both turned to look at a blushing Draco. "Must be time for breakfast." Harry and Rose laughed at him as Rose got out of bed and took him by the arm. "Lets go." She pulled him along the corridors all the way to the Great Hall.

They took their seats and began to eat like they hadnt eaten in forever, which was the case for Rose. "I love food." She said which brought laughter to the entire table.

"I'm glad this whole thing hasnt killed your sense of humor." Ginny said. They saw her shiver when she said killed.

"Dont say that word, k." Ginny nodded her head slowly. Then she seemed to perk up when she looked over at the teachers table. Rose followed her line of sight and her mouth dropped open. "Ginny!" She said accusingly.

Ginny jumped and looked away. "What?" She said confused.

"Oh, dont play with me, you know perfectly well what." Rose smiled at her brightly. "You're almost as transparent as Harry." She said and Harrys mouth fell open.

"I have no idea what you are even talking about." Harry tried to cover up.

"You two cant tell me that you are still together." She raised her eyebrow at them. "Its really quite obvious."

Ginny and Harry looked at eachother looking very sorry. "I'm sorry Harry, I was going to tell you, but..."

"Its alright Ginny, I'm not as innocent as you think either." Harry explained.

"Sooooo, Cho and Vikter must be two very lucky people." She teased. "Unless you havent told them yet."

"Oh, believe me, Vikter knows." Ginny said mischieviously.

Rose lauged at her and turned to Harry. "And what about Miss Chang?" Harry blushed.

"Well I havent really asked her, since...you know. Cedric." Rose frowned deeply forgetting that Cho had been dating the charming Hufflepuff.

"I'm sure she'll get over it mate." Ron said joining the conversation.

"It'll take time of course." Hermione chimed in giving Ron a stern look.

Draco listened to their conversation intently. Harry was in the same boat he was. Only since Rose had been there personally when Fred died everything was going to be twice as hard.

"Attention students!" McGonagall walked in and everyone looked towards her. "Would you all please follow me?" Everyone stood up and filed out of the door in a disorderly fasion. Everyone from their table had been separated in the wave of students and just kept on following. They all stopped at a four way corridor and McGonagall yelled above the crowd. "I need all of the first and second years to follow Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch." When the first and second years finally escaped the jumble of students the rest of the crowd followed McGonagall to another part of the castle where the rest of the teachers were waiting. They stood there in the corridor looking extremely confused.

"Why are we standing in a corridor?" Harry asked Ron, who managed to stay together during the excitement.

"Having a grande time being pushed around." Ron said in agravation as another person was pushed into him. "Watch it!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledores voice rang through the hall. He then towards an empty wall and a door appeared.

"Well thats a nifty trick." Harry said.

"Everyone will please follow us into the Room of Requirements." Dumbledore ordered. "We have much to discuss."

All the students filed into the new room and found that the inside was much bigger then the Great Hall.

"We are here for a united lesson of Defense Against the Dark Arts. This lesson will be held everyday at this exact time. For those of you who do not wish to participate in this class please leave now." A few very frightened looking girls and a majority of the Slytherins filed out.

"They must know why we're here." Hermione came up behind the two boys making them jump. "Relax. Its just me."

"Sorry 'Mione, I guess I'm just a little tired." Harry explained. She gave him a sympathetic look before the Headmaster began to speak again.

"We are here to prepare you. Lord Voldemort has given us reason to believe he will be attacking to school. We arent for certain when and will understand if any of you wish to leave the school. For those of you who will be staying, this class will be split into groups that will be learning several different kinds of spells which will help you defend yourselves." Dumbledore looked out into the crowd and saw a few more students head for the door. "If you will, please get into the groups that you intend to work with." All the students in the room began moving around and finally found the people they wanted to be with.

Rose, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Draco were all in one group.

"Teachers, please chose a group from the crowd and begin your lessons." Dumbledore said.

McGonagall was the first person to reach their group and brought them over to a secluded part of the room. "Now listen up, I will be teaching you the flipendo spell." She looked around and saw the determination on everyones faces. "I want you all to pair up and I will demonstrate before you begin." Draco and Harry both went to ask Rose to be their partner but was beat to it by Ginny, who smirked at the two.

"I guess its me and you Draco." Harry said rolling his eyes at Ginny.

McGonagall cleared her throat to gain everyones attention. "Now, watch." She brought her wand up and aimed at a large boulder. "Flipendo!" The boulder flew a little ways backwards. "This spell will work better if used on smaller objects, and can also be used on people. The reason for such large targets is for safety." She looked over at Draco and Harry with a knowing look. "Alright students I want you to stand at least ten feet apart so we can begin the exersize." They did as they were told and when everyone was in position McGonagall waved her wand and replicas of the boulder landed between the pairs. "The challenge is to get the boulder to your partner before he does."

All of them put on a look of concentration before McGonagall shouted for them to begin.

"Flipendo!!" They all said it at once and small chunks of boulder flew off some of the targets. This excersize went on for five minutes before the first person won. Luna had beat Neville by a long shot.

"Very good Miss Lovegood." The professor congradulated.

The rest of the pairs seemed almost even. Rose gained a little bit on Ginny but couldnt do much else and the other three groups were evenly matched.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!!" They all heard a different spell being cast on the other side of the room and Rose bent over like she was trying to avoid something. Ginny hadnt seen her do it until the boulder was already scooted over to her.

"Rose?" She said while running over to her. "Rose are you alright?"

Rose stood back up slowly and breathing quickly.

"Professor!" She yelled. "I think she's hyperventilating."

McGonagall ran up to her and conjured up a chair for her to sit in. "Miss Potter, just take a few deep breaths. Calm yourself and breath deeply." Rose began breathing normally again. "I think it would be best if you took a few days of Miss Potter." McGonagall suggested. "Its too early."

"No, I'm fine." She lied. "It's just...that spell." It had been the one Voldemort had used on her several times to torture her.

"Ok, I will cast a barrier around us that will block out all sound on the outside." She turned and did just as she told her. "Now please begin again." She instructed. After an hour of the Flipendo spell the groups were rotated.

"What do you think Professor Snape is going to be teaching?" Rose asked Harry.

"Well I'm sure we're about to find out." They all looked up and saw the next teacher in line. It seemed that Snape and Lupin had been paired together for some unknown reason. "Thats a really bad idea." Harry said.

When they reached the next station they stood in a line to hear the next task. "This is probably the hardest among the spells you will be performing today." Lupin announced.

"Yes, and if any of you pull it off I will be thoroughly surprised." Snape said boredly.

"Would you care to demonstrate Professor Snape?" Lupin asked.

"With pleasure." He said sarcastically. "This spell is called a Patronus." He looked around and he aimed his wand in front of him. "Expecto Petronum!" He yelled and a silvery doe erupted out of the end of his wand.

"This spell is used to defend against Dementors. It is used like a shield, the Patronus will protect you until it is no longer needed." Lupin explained. "Each Patronus is an animal unique to the person, and if you want it can be altered into the animal of your chosing."

"Well a doe doesnt seem to suite Professor Snape does it." Harry whispered.

"He must have changed his." Hermione concluded.

"Everyone needs to think of an extremely powerfull happy thought. And say the words Expecto Petronum, if the thought isnt happy enough the spell will fail." Lupin said. "Now begin."

Rose tried to think of a happy thought and was terrified when she couldnt. Everyone had attempted the spell and failed. She uttered the spell so that it looked like she was trying. "Come on people, you need to think of a really really really happy thought."

"What was yours?" Rose asked towards Professor Snape.

Snape turned to her and was surprised to see her looking at him. "What?"

"What was your happy thought?" She asked again.

He stood there and stared at her for a moment. "It was a memory of someone I fell in love with." He said while everyones eyes went wide.

Rose stood there and thought of Fred, but all of the bad memories overshadowed the good ones. Then she thought of one she could use. She had been with her parents not too long ago. That was the best and worst day of her life. Her parents, that would be her happy thought.

Everyone tried the spell again and a few people got a silvery mist to pop out of their wands. Harry did his and a silvery stag burst out and Rose smiled at his excitement.

"Just like your father." Lupin said. "Lets see yours Rose."

She readied herself and thought of her parents. She positioned her wand in front of her. "Expecto Petronum!" She yelled and her Patronus burst out of her wand and strutted back and forth in front of her. Everyones eyes were wide including Snapes.

"Just like your mothers." Lupin said happily.

It was a doe.


	20. Coming Together

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 20-**

"Well that isnt wierd or anything." Ron said sarcastically.

"Yeah well, I knew the doe didnt suite him." Hermione said.

"Yes, Hermione, because thats the wierdest part of it." Harry said even more sarcastically.

"Well, just think,it could have been worse he could have been our father." Rose teased.

"What?" Harry said in confusion.

She stopped walking and looked at Harry like he was stupid. "Isnt it obvious?" Ron and Harry looked at eachother confused. "Well obviously he changed his Patronus because he was in love with mom." Harry looked at her with disbelief. "Seriously, Harry, maybe you shouldnt hang around with Ron soo much." She teased.

"Hey." Ron said in mock hurt. "I'm not that thick."

Everyone laughed. "Well I'll see you guys later, Dumbledore wanted to see me." Rose said waving to them.

"I hope she'll be alright by herself." Draco said. Everyone else nodded their heads.

"Yeah, I know how she feels, kinda." Ron said sadly then said cheerily. "Lets head outside. Its a pretty nice day." They all went outside and took a walk around the grounds.

"It seems like George is finally starting to feel better." Hermione said conversationally. "I think Angelina is good for him."

"Yeah, thats a relief." Ron said as him and Hermione walked away from the little group inconspicuously.

Draco and Harry shook their heads at the pair. "Off to snog I suppose." Draco said.

"Definitely." Harry said with a laugh. "Its gotta be nice though." He said wistfully.

"Yeah." Draco agreed. "I've been meaning to ask you something anyways." Draco looked over at Harry with a shy look.

"Your not going to ask me out are you?" Harry teased.

"Of course not." He said appalled. "But...I was wondering if...you would be mad..."

"Spit it out will ya." Harry pushed.

"Would you be mad if I were to ask Rose out." Draco looked up at Harry hopefully.

"I suppose you would do it anyways." Draco shook his head with a smirk. "Well, then, I guess I could stomach it." Harry grinned at him.

"Thanks." Draco said cockily. "I figured you would, but I figured I should ask anyways." Draco explained. "Plus I was wondering if you could..you know...help me out a little."

"Look at the person your talking to and then think about what you just asked me." Harry said. "I have never been good at asking girls out. The only reason I was with Ginny is because she asked me."

Draco hung his head a little bit. They had reached Hagrids Hut and decided to turn back. "I know what we could do." Draco said mischieviously. "I could help you get Chang if you help me get Rose." Harry looked over at him with a blush.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Harry asked.

"Well I dont know yet but I'll figure it out." He smiled. "Let's get going, class is about to start." They had gone through three different spells and still had six stations left to go. It was pretty much the best class either of them had ever had.

They walked back up to the castle and Draco saw Hermione and Ron walking back too. "Hmmm..." He looked at the pair thoughtfully.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I think I have an solution to our little dilemma." He said with an evil look on his face.

Rose was walking down the corridors to the Room of Reqirements after her meeting with Dumbledore. She had told him the entire story of her capture, and sho thought it was odd that she hadnt cried the during the whole thing. 'I must be getting over the entire tragedy.' She thought sadly.

"So how was it?" Rose turned around to see a Slytherin boy about the same age as herself.

"How was what?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How was it being in the presence of a wizard that is better than you in every way?" He smirked at her evilly.

She smirked right back. "Well I dont think Dumbledore is better than me in every way..." She trailed off with amusement. She knew he wasnt talking about Dumbledore, but it gave her pleasure to see someone, who thought Voldemort was the best thing that ever happened to the world, growl at her.

"I wasnt talking about that old man..." He brought his wand out and aimed it at her. "I was talking about the Dark Lord."

"Well, if he's soo great why dont you use his real name." She eyed him. "TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE." She said his name slowly and loudly.

"How dare you. You're nothing but scum." Rose glared at him with hate in her eyes.

"And he is lower than scum." She pointed out.

"Sectumsempra!" He shouted. And a large cut appeared on her arm. She looked at the wound and took out her wand.

"Flipendo!" She yelled and the boy flew backwards into a wall and fell to the floor in a heap. "I dont like your attitude." She said to his unconscious body. "I'm getting terribly sick of that spell." She looked back down at her arm and pointed her wand at the cut. "Episkey." She said and the cut seemed to thread itself back together leaving her arm the way it was before. "Just like new." She said to herself before turning and skipping down the hall.

"Well, well, dont you look happy." Sirius said when she reached the classroom.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure someone should go check on that poor unfortunate Slytherin who decided to cross my path." She said cheerily, and Sirius looked at her in horror.

"Rose, what in the world?"

"Well he decided it would be alright if he threatened me so I flipendoed his butt into the wall." Rose explained proudly. "I should go thank Professor McGonagall for teaching that spell. Very handy if you ask me." A few moments later the Slytherin she was talking about was carried in by two more boys.

"Hey, what happened to him?" Harry asked as he walked in.

"Unfortunately, your sister happened to him." Sirius said while closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Nice one." Harry congradulated. "Couldnt have done a better job myself."

"Well lets get this show on the road, shall we." Rose announced as she took hold of Sirius's arm and walked over to the next station. "We get to annoy you first." She smiled up at her godfather.

After the long day of spell casting everyone had three new spells to put to good use. The group walked back to their dormitory laughing at the way Neville messed up one of the spells and sent Professor Krum flying across the room. They stopped at the Griffindor portrait and said good night to the nonGriffindors.

"I was wondering if I could come in for a little bit?" Draco asked the group.

Harry looked at him and saw the pleading look in his eyes. "Sure, why not." Harry said and lead him into the common room. The Fat Lady seemed peeved about the whole situation and glared at them.

"Dont worry ma'am he doesnt bite...any more." Rose winked at him and he flashed her a charming smile. The Fat Lady just rolled her eyes at their display.

"Never in my entire time being the entrance to this dormitory have I seen a Slytherin enter. And I have been here since the founding of this school." She complained.

"Well, a change would be quite pleasant, dont you think?" Hermione said. "I mean it always gives us hope that someday the rest of them will change too." They all walked into the dormitory and ignored the paintings attempted arguement.

"Man, she is annoying. I'm glad we just have a brick wall, it doesnt argue with you." Draco explained while sitting in a chair. "Your common room is nicer than I figured it would be. Much nicer than our cold dungeons." He went on.

"Alright boys, we're going to bed so we'll see you in the morning." Hermione gave Ron a kiss before heading to the girls bedroom.

"I'll catch up girls." Rose said. "I have to go to the hospital wing for something." She left before anyone could ask her what.

"Ok, good night then." Hermione said in confusion. Ginny and Hermione went upstairs leaving the boys to sit and talk about whatever boys talked about.

They sat there quietly for a few moments just staring at the fire. "So Ron, hows Hermione treating you?" Harry broke the silence.

"We're good." Ron said. "She doesnt nag me about homework anymore."

"Could I ask you a personal question Ron?" Draco said.

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"How did you ask Hermione out?" Draco looked at him expectantly.

"Well actually, she asked me." Harry and Draco nearly fell out of their seats.

"Wow, I didnt see that coming." Harry said. "I figured you asked her out after Rose chewed you out on the train."

"Well I was going to but she beat me to it." Ron explained. "Right before the ball."

Draco sat there massaging his temples. "Well there goes that plan."

"What plan?" Ron asked.

"I wanted on how you go about asking a girl out." Draco said in frustration.

"Who do you plan on asking?" Ron said.

"Um...Rose."

"Good luck with that. She is completely bonkers that one." Ron said while rolling his eyes. "I was gonna ask her out a while back, but she wouldnt let that happen because of Hermione." He explained. "But I cant complain, 'Mione is perfect."

As soon as Ron was done they heard the portrait open and Rose walked into the room and sat next to Harry. "Whats up?" She asked. The boys just stared at her. "Oooookay. I'll just go to bed then." She said a little freaked out.

"Whats with the vial?" Harry asked before she reached the stairs.

She turned around with a smile. "I dont think it would be very safe if I had any dreams for a while." She shook the vial in front of her face while she explained it. "This is the potion Madam Pomphrey gave me that night."

"Wait...what?" Ron was completely confused. "Why wouldnt it be safe to have dreams?"

Rose sighed and went back over to them and sat on the arm of Dracos chair. "I had a dream in the hospital wing the first night back. It was a pretty bad one, and I ended up giving Harry a bloody nose." Draco was tempted to run his hands through her hair that kept brushing against his shoulder.

Ron looked at Harry in horror. "Thats not even the half of it Ron. She would have died if Sirius wouldnt have been there. She had a dream that Voldemort was strangling her and she actually wasnt breathing. I swear she turned ten shades of blue before she started breathing again." Ron looked back at Rose.

"Wow." That was all he could say. Draco couldnt help but think the same thing, only he wasnt thinking about the dream.

"Rose, could I talk to you?" She turned in her seat and looked at him, realizing just how close they were sitting.

"Sure." She said uncertainly.

They walked out into the corridor and Draco took her by the hand. "I dont exactly know how this is supposed to work."

"Draco, I would love to go out with you." Rose looked at him with a small smile.

"What?" He said as if he didnt hear her.

"Draco, I know you have wanted to go out with me since the ball, and I dont know if I will ever get over what happened to Fred..." A few tears came to her eyes and she wiped them away before grabbing his other hand in hers. "I never thought you were ever change from that snotty little kid I used to know. But now that I've seen the new you, I cant help but like you."

"Well then, that was easier then I thought it would be." He smirked, and before he knew it Rose was on her tiptoes, kissing him. Draco was surprised for a few moments before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her. He brought one of his hands up and ran his fingers through her silky black hair like he had wanted to do since that day in the hospital wing. It felt like water running through his fingers.

They pulled away a few moments later and Rose looked up at Draco with a smirk. "How was that for a first kiss?"

Draco couldnt help but laugh. "It was pretty amazing, just like I expected."

"Really? Cause that really was my first kiss." She looked at his shocked expression.

"Well I'm sorry to say that I have, in fact, kissed other girls. But that is by far the best." Rose blushed and they both turned toward the portrait to go back into the common room. The Fat Lady was trying to hide her face with the fan she always carried around.

"Wolfs bane." Rose said and when the portrait opened two boys came toppling out into the corridor. Rose put her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot while Draco turned completely red.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you two want to join us?" Rose asked. "I mean there is plenty of room out here."

Harry and Ron looked at her in horror and scrambled to get up. When they finally managed to get to their feet Rose walked over to them and grabbed them by the ears. Draco followed the three back into the common room.

"What have you learned?" She asked the two.

"That I have the most abusive sister in the OUCH!" She twisted his ear before he could finish his sentence. "We are sorry Rose."

She released them and the two rubbed their ears with hurt expressions.

She turned to Draco before heading up to the girls dormitory. "See you tomorrow Draco."

"Good night." He gave her a hug and she left the boys alone.

"Well that was truely entertaining." Draco laughed and earned himself two glares. "Is she always like this?"

"Only when we get caught." Harry smirked. "She is very persuasive when she wants to be."

"I'll remember that." Draco turned to leave. "I'm gonna head down, its gettin late."

"See ya." Ron and Harry said.

"We should head to bed too." Ron said with a yawn.

"Yeah, lets go." They ran up the stairs and into their rooms and a few minutes later they were asleep.

_(-B Hope you like the story soo far. Plz Review. B-)_


	21. Hidden Within

disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 21-**

"You know, Harry, Cho is standing over there all by her lonesome." Rose pointed out. "What better time then now to go ask her out?"

Harry looked at her skeptically. "For your information, I was thinking the same thing."

He stood there staring at Cho. "Then whats the problem?" Rose asked.

Harry shuffled his feet, "I'm just wondering how to go about it." Rose rolled her eyes and walked away from the crowd and over to Cho. "What in the world is she doing." Harry said in a panic. He tried to hide himself behind Ron, and looked over towards the two.

"Whats the big idea?" Ron said.

"Rose is talking to Cho." Ron looked towards the two girls and back at Harry.

"Arent you supposed to be asking her out?" Ron lifted his eyebrow at him.

"Yeah well, she decided to take matters into her own hands." He saw the two girls talking and laughing and he wondered what they could be talking about. Then he saw Rose walking back towards them. "What was that all about?"

"She likes roses and chocolate. Send her some with a note asking her to meet you somewhere." Rose said.

"What?" Harry looked at her confusedly. "You didnt tell her that I was going to ask her out?"

"No, I simply asked her some questions about how to go about asking her out." Rose smiled. "I didnt tell her who exactly wants to, but I'm sure she knows its you." she winked at him and he blushed. "I think she's excited about it."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep, I think she's finally healing." Rose explained.

"Listen up students." It was Professor Flitwicks turn with the group and they were learning the Confundus spell. "Its time to test our spells out on this garden gnome."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had arrived at the castle that morning and were staying to help train the children. They stopped by their garden before they came and gathered some gnomes on Dumbledores request.

"This should be fun." Ron grinned. "Those little parasites are gonna get it for all the years of pain they caused me."

"No kiddin." Said Harry, Rose, and Ginny.

"Now get ready, I'm going to let them loose and I'm going to leave you to gather them up." He counted to three before letting them loose.

"You know, I could think of soo many better spells to use then Cunfundus." Hermione said while shooting one. The gnome stood in one spot looking very confused.

"Well at least they dont run when you use this." Ron said. "Those little guys are quick." A few minutes later everyone had successfully confused their gnome and had them back in the cage.

"Well done." Professor Flitwick congradulated. "Very well done." They had a while before they had to switch stations so they all practiced other spells.

"Expecto Petronum." Roses doe burst out of her wand and strutted back and forth in front of her. "How many Dementors do you think he'll have?"

"Plenty." Harry said. "Expecto Petronum." His stag went and trotted in circles around Roses doe. "You know its kinda neat having the same Patronus as dad."

"Yeah same here." Then out of nowhere another doe came and walked around with the other two.

"Hey." Draco said in greeting. "Like the new look?" Rose looked at him with wide eyes.

"Thats amazing, Draco." Rose exclaimed.

"Well I did get some help from Professor Snape." He said with a grin.

Rose looked over where Snape was looking very peeved with a sixth year Hufflepuff. Rose chuckled at the scene and walked over to Draco and planted a kiss on his cheek. "The ferret was really cute though." She teased.

"Yeah well, I dont want my Patronus to be outdoing me." He said cockily.

"Of course not." Rose said sarcastically.

After two more hours of DADA all the students were dismissed to have lunch. "You know what? I cant wait anymore." Harry said looking very frustrated. "I'm going over there." He got up to leave and Rose grabbed him by the sleave.

"Orchideous." Roses burst out of the end of her wand and she handed them to Harry. "Go get her tiger."

Harry smiled at her in thanx and walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Could you scoot down a little bit?" Rose asked Draco.

"How come?" He asked.

"Because I believe someone new is going to be joining us today." Draco looked behind him and saw Harry handing roses to Cho.

"Aww, I see." He grinned. "Its about time." He gave Rose a kiss.

When Harry came back to sit down Rose winked at Draco when she saw Cho following him. When he sit down Rose elbowed him in the ribs playfully and he smiled at her. "Welcome to the Griffindor table." Ginny greeted.

"Thank you, Ginny." Cho looked around the table with a smile. "I was wondering when he was gonna ask me." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Then they were interrupted by Dumbledore who had walked up to the podium. "May I please have your attention, I just wanted to inform you of some recent events having to do with the Dark Lord." He said sadly. "As you know the attacks on the muggles have become more and more over the past month." Many of the students nodded sadly.

"I believe these attacks will stop in two days time." He said.

Rose stood and looked to the podium. "How can you know?" She asked.

"I received a letter from Voldemort himself." Many of the students stared at him in horror. "He plans on attacking the school."

"When did you get this letter?" Hermione shouted.

Dumbledore looked even more sad then before. "I got it the same day the last of the prisoners arrived." The room was completely silent.

"Why didnt you tell us?" It was Harrys turn to stand.

"You all had enough on your plates at the time." Dumbledore said. "None of you were ready to hear that. Not after such a tragedy."

They all sat back down in defeat. He was right, none of it would have even registered.

"Now I just want everyone to understand that you do have the choice to return home before then. I will not make you stay and fight." He flashed his bright blue eyes around the room. "I will not be having any first, second or third years involved though. You all are too young and inexpirienced." There were many shouts of anger from the crowd. "Please, now that you know, you should all take the day off to do what you need to, to be ready." Dumbledore sat back down and everyone in the room began chattering.

"I cant believe this." Hermione said.

"I'm going to kill him." Rose said and everyone turned their gaze to her.

"Rose, I dont think it would be a good idea to go into this fight hell bent on revenge." Harry said. "You'll just make yourself more vulnerable."

"I know that Harry." Rose glared at him. "And I also know that he thinks I'm dead, which gives us an advantage. I have a plan."

She shared her plan with the rest of the table and everyone agreed that it was indeed a great plan. "We should tell Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but we can do that tomorrow. Today is our last day to relax." Rose said. "Plus I kinda have something planned."

"Really, and what is that?" Harry asked.

"Well if you really want to know you will come with me to the lake at sunset." Rose said. "All of you can come if you want." She looked around the table at all of her friends.

"We'll be there." Harry promised.

"Great, I have to go get ready so I'll see you later." She waved to them before disappearing out the door.

Everyone was waiting for Rose to show up at the lake. Harry couldnt help but remember Fred. The day they jumped in the leaves and rolled down the hill. That was a great day. 'I wish it would never have ended.' He thought.

"Hey guys." Rose stood behind them with all the teachers and many more students.

"Wow, whats going on?" Harry said confused at all the people that were there.

"Well I didnt really plan this for today but given the circumstances..." Rose brought something from behind her back. "Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore helped me make them, along with a few other people." She held up a bunch of colored rocks.

"What are they?" Ron asked.

Rose gave each of them a rock and explained. "Its to remember those who arent with us." They all looked at her shocked.

"How does this work?" Ginny said running her fingers across the smooth surface of her red rock.

"All you have to do is think of your favorite memory with the person of your choice." She smiled at each of them. "Then you toss it into the water."

"You should go first." Hermione said to her. "Its only fair since you made them."

"I think family should go first." Rose argued. She walked up to Dennis Creevy and put a purple rock in his palm and covered it with her own hand. "You should do the honors." Dennis nodded his head and when Rose removed her hand he looked down at the rock and after a second it began glowing. "Its ready." She smiled as he ran his thumb over it before tossing it into the water. A giant bubble rose out of the water where it hand landed and a scene was playing inside of it.

A young blonde haired boy was opening a present, he tore the paper off and opened up the cardboard and then his face lit up as he stuck his hand in and brought out a camera the size of his head. "That was his first one." Dennis said with a tear running down his smiling face.

She walked up to George and handed him a blue stone and watched the stone glow as his rock join Dennis's in the lake. The bubble came up and everyone saw the two boys playing a prank on their older brother Percy. They both were sitting at the long table at the borrow watching the older sibling drink his tea while reading the newspaper, then all of a sudden his hair turned a bright lime green and the two sat at the table trying not to laugh. They failed miserably and were rolling on the floor while Percy sat there in confusion. Rose gave him a big hug and couldnt help but laugh herself.

Then she walked over to Parvati and handed her a yellow stone. She held the rock in her fist and brought it up to her lips and kissed it before throwing it in with the other two. The bubble came up and the two girls were sitting in the hospital wing with Madam Pomphrey. Neither of the girls were injured, and they seemed to be in an engaging conversation with the short tempered Mediwitch. "We were getting lessons from her. We were both going to work at St. Mungos." Rose remembered Padma telling her the same thing the day she died.

She handed the rest of the rocks out to random people making sure that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got one before she turned toward the lake. "On three." The crowd silently agreed with her. "One..." Many of the rocks began to glow. "Two..." Everyone closed their eyes and brought back their arms ready to throw. "Three!" She yelled and threw her white rock as far as she could. The colored projectiles were beautiful when they soared overhead in the sunlight. Just like a rainbow, only more colors.

She watched hers closely and when it came up she saw herself sitting in the arms of Fred while watching the sunset. She looked around and saw many other memories with Fred. One had him and George playing Quidditch, another had the twins at a party playing wizards chess with Ron. Then she saw one that brought tears to her eyes. Mrs. Weasley was holding the twins in the hospital the day they were born. They looked soo innocent and happy.

Rose wiped her eyes and felt in her pocket for another rock that she was saving. It was a golden color and she went over to Harry. "We should throw this one together."

Harry nodded his head and Rose split the rock in half. She whispered in his ear before handing the half to him and after a few seconds they counted to three and tossed the halves in. They watched as two bubbles came up out of the water and combined to form an image of their parents just smiling at them. "We're gonna make them proud." Harry said. Rose took Harry in a hug and whispered in his ear.

"We already have."

_(-B Enjoy and Review. PLZ B-)_


	22. Keeping Positive

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 22-**

They were all eating breakfast with smiles on their faces and talking like there was nothing in the world was wrong. "I love food." Seamus said out of the blue which made everyone smile more.

"Yeah, its a wonder that your not fat." Rose said before taking a drink of her pumpkin juice.

"Fifty points to Griffindor!" They heard a shout from across the room. They all looked over to the Hufflepuff table to see Zacharias Smith standing there.

"Is that allowed?" McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore.

"I suppose since Miss Potter can do it..." The twinkle in his eye returned and he looked towards the Hufflepuff and smiled.

"Fifty more to Griffindor!" It was Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. The Griffindor table was in awe.

"Whats going on?" Rose asked.

"Apparently, your little display was much appreciated." Hermione smiled at her. A few more people stood up and gave points to the Griffindors before the entire Hall was applauding. Before they knew it everyone was on their feet clapping for the young girl including the Professors. She looked over at Draco who was standing beside her and she stood up to join him. She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Then out of nowhere someone grabbed her from behind and before she knew it she was being paraded around on her godfathers shoulders.

"I do believe this calls for a special worry free day." Dumbledore said to the teachers. They all smiled at him except for Snape. He was happy about the whole thing but knew that tomorrow was going to be a tragedy waiting to happen.

When the crowd died down the group found themselves heading for the grounds, brooms in hand. "I think we need one more perfect day before tomorrow." Rose said cheerily. "What better way then going to the Quidditch Pitch." Rose said while she mounted her broom. "I'll meet you slowpokes there." She took off leaving the rest of them in the dust.

"Me and Hermione will see you guys later." Ron said. "She isnt a Quidditch kind of person." Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked away.

"Yeah well I'm with you guys." Ginny said coming out of the castle with Vikter. Harry smiled at them.

"Lets go." Cho said pulling on Harrys sleave.

Draco, Ginny, Vikter, Harry, and Cho all took off on their brooms and saw Rose hovering in the middle of the Pitch waiting for them. "Its about time." She said cockily. "How bout a little three on three?" She challenged while tossing a Quaffle up and down in her hand.

"How about four on four?" Said George flying alongside Angelina.

"Your on." Ginny said. "Harry and Rose are captains."

"Alright. Who picks first?" Rose asked.

"I have a number from one to ten." George said while hiding his hands behind his back.

"Seven." Harry said.

"Five." Rose said.

"Harry was closer. The number was nine and three quarters." He winked at them and they all laughed.

"I choose George." Harry said giving him a high five. The teams ended up being boys vs. girls.

"Well we could have saved a lot of time you know." Rose smiled at them. "But I cant really complain since I got the better deal." She winked at the boys.

"We'll see." Harry challenged playfully.

They played for more then two hours and didnt realize it when a few people came to watch.

"They really should be professionals." Remus said to Sirius.

"Yeah I know, but they are both dead set on being Aurors." He sighed.

"They are gonna be pains in the wizarding worlds butts when that day comes." Kingsley chimed in.

"Yes, and the Weasleys are going to take over the world." Snape said dully.

"Well you might be right about that one." Sirius agreed for the first time ever. "By numbers alone." Everyone laughed.

"Yes well I'm sure they will all be well taken care of also." Dumbledore smiled. "Miss Granger and Miss Johnson are both down to earth people." He winked.

"Dont forget Miss Delacour." Mr. Weasley said. "But I do believe my Bill will be the one taking care of her."

"Quite." Mrs. Weasley said boredly.

"Tomorrows going to turn into a massacre." Alastor said angrily. "These kids shouldnt have to go through this." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I wouldnt worry too much, Alastor." Dumbledore said reassuringly. "These masterminds here shared their plan with me and I do believe it will surprise even the Dark Lord." He said pointing into the air where they were playing Quidditch. "I also believe those girls are very clever and the boys have no chance." He chuckled.

"Yes well women do have their ways." Lupin said while looking and Tonks. She smiled brightly at him before looking towards the sky.

"Potter should stick to Seeking." Snape said.

"Quite." McGonagall agreed. "Thats their whole problem. Three Seekers and one Beater are no match for a Seeker and Three Chasers, especially when the only thing they are doing is Chasing."

They were all quiet for a few minutes and the game finally ended. "Speaking of massacres." Snape pointed out. "That definitely qualifies as one."

They all landed their brooms and the girls began bragging.

"If you didnt look soo good on a broom." Draco said with a charming smile. "I wouldnt have been soo distracted."

"Well you dont look too bad yourself." She leaned in close to his face. "But..." She whispered against his lips. "We still one." She cheered while jumping up and down in front of him. He stood there in a daze for a few seconds and then grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her.

"Now that isnt fair." He said with a smirk before kissing her.

"The girls win ninty to fourty!!" A voice sounded from the stands and they all looked up to see Madam Hooch standing with a bunch of other adults.

Rose turned back to Draco and smiled. "Well I guess its official then." She giggled.

"Aww well, I prefer Seeking to that." Harry complained.

"Me too." Cho said. "I was definitely the weakest link." She smiled.

"Yeah well, we've been Chasers for quite some time and our third Chaser says thinks he's the weakest link." Ginny said.

"I think we should go ask Hooch to set loose the Snitch." Draco said.

"Yeah, then you'll be sorry." Harry said. They all looked up at Professor Hooch and smiled.

"Sonorus." Rose amplified her voice. "Excuse me Madam Hooch but we were wondering if we could set loose the Snitch?"

Madam Hooch looked over to Dumbledore and he nodded at her. She turned back to them and shouted. "Sure, why not!"

A few minutes later they were all on their brooms again chasing the Snitch. "Well thats quite a site." Sirius said.

"Yes, I've never seen four people neck and neck chasing the Snitch." McGonagall said.

Harry, Draco, Vikter, and Ginny were all in a line on the Snitches tail. "Well I dont think we have much of a chance." Cho said to Rose as they sat there watching. "Ginnys our only hope." They laughed.

"Why dont you two go flaunt your stuff?" Angelina said teasingly.

"Ok." Rose said and flew off to a spot the four were heading. Cho sat beside her.

"Whats the plan?" She asked.

"Follow my lead." Rose told her. Rose sat there on her broom batting her long eyelashes and pushing her robes down her shoulders.

When the Seekers got close enough Draco looked up and his eyes widened. He didnt realize that he was slowing down until he found himself sitting next to Rose unmoving.

"Like what you see?" She said playfully.

Draco shook his head. "Hey, thats not fair."

"Yeah well, now it is." Draco looked over to find Vikter and Ginny the only two chasing the Snitch.

"Hey!" He shouted at Harry who was stopped next to Cho. Harry just shrugged at him.

"Don't worry, Krum has this in the bag." Harry said to him.

They all looked towards the two and Krum almost had his hand around the Snitch.

"See." Harry said.

Then all of a sudden Ginny jumped off her broom into Vikters arms and grabbed the Snitch. They all looked at them with their mouths agape. "What in the world?" George said. "Havent seen that before."

"Well I'd say thats a tie." Rose said. "Ginny caught the Snitch and Krum caught Ginny." They all laughed as they looked at the adults. Most of them had shocked expressions also.

"That would have made for one exciting game." Angelina said. "I wonder who they would have given the points to."

"Probably Ginny." Harry said. "She's such a crafty person."

"Well, well, well the great Harry Potter didnt catch the Snitch." Ginny teased. "Thats gotta be a once in a lifetime expirience."

"Oh, but dont forget." Rose winked. "The great Vikter Krum didnt catch it either."

"No, I believe I did catch something a lot more valuable." He said staring at Ginny.

"Very true, and for that I award the boys two hundred points." Angelina said.

"Sounds fair to me." Rose said. "We did play a little dirty." She admitted. Harry and Draco both shook their heads in agreement.

"That was quite the game." They all turned around to see Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Hooch, Snape, and Kingsley all on broomsticks. "What do you say we join you and have a real game." He challenged.

"Ok." Rose said calmly. "But I have one question before we start."

"And what is that?" Lupin said.

She looked at them with a giant smile. "How on earth did you get Professor Snape on a broom?" They all laughed as Snape growled.

"Ok, ok. Me and Harry are captains again." Everyone agreed.

"You get to pick first since I did last time." Harry said.

"Ok, I get Professor Snape." Everyone smiled as the grouchy teacher flew over next to her.

They played for a few more hours before it became too dark to see well enough to play anymore.

"You know I was surprised at how well Snape played." Rose said cheerily.

"Yeah well it didnt really surprise me since he was a Beater." Ron said.

"I agree." Harry said nodding his head.

"Well its time for bed guys." Hermione said. Everyones mood changed from one of happiness to complete dread at her statement.

"I cant believe it." Ginny said sadly. "We just got over one tragedy and here comes another one."

"Come on, lets try not to think about it." Rose said before skipping ahead of the group.

"How can she be soo calm?" Draco asked.

"She isnt as calme as she seems." Harry reassured. "Shes just trying to keep everyones wits about them...

"They'll need 'em."


	23. Sharing the Last Night

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 23-**

**DRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDR**

Draco and Rose were walking down the corridors alone. Tomorrow was going to be a brutal day and nobody was certain that they were going to come out of the ordeal with their lives. All the couples decided to spend their last night with one another.

"So how are you feeling?" Rose asked Draco with a smile.

Draco looked at her with the same old smirk that she loved soo much. "Dont worry bout me. I have nerves of steal." He winked at her and she wrapped an arm aroun his waist and layed her head on his shoulder.

"See, thats what makes you soo attractive. Your bad boy attitude." Rose giggled.

"Yeah well, I try." He stopped walking to look down at her. "I wish tomorrow was a lifetime away." He said seriously.

"Me too." She agreed sadly. "But you shouldnt worry about me. I'll be in the least trouble."

"I know but theres always that small chance that things wont go like we planned." He hugged her to his chest.

"We can always pray for that bigger chance." She smiled against his chest and even though she couldnt see his face she knew he was smiling too. They pulled apart to look into eachothers eyes.

"Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen?" His charming smile was planted on his face and she couldnt help but blush.

"No, but I could get used to you telling me that for the rest of my life." She winked at him.

"Well then could you handle me telling you how much I want to run my fingers through your unnaturally silky hair?" He said.

"Well, " She tapped her lips with her finger with a thoughtful look. "I'll have to think about that one." She said teasingly. "But enough about me. I couldnt help but notice that you have the most bare lips I have ever seen."

"What?" He asked quizzically.

"Here let me help." She stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips. "Thats better." She said when she pulled away. He looked at her with a smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his waist and they started walking down the corridor again.

_**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**_

"Harry."Cho said while lying on his chest. They were in the Ravenclaw dorm room sitting on one of the purple sofas.

"Hmmm?" He said with his eyes closed. The firelight was reflecting off his glasses and Cho found herself mesmerised by them.

"Do you think we'll survive this?" Harry opened his eyes and took her in his arms. He sighed deeply not saying anything for a few moments.

"I cant say that we will or wont." He said truthfully. "But I promise you that I will do everything I can to protect you." Cho looked up at him with bright brown teary eyes.

"I promise you too." He wiped away a stray tear with his thumb and smiled charmingly at her.

"Now what do you say we go for a walk?" Harry stood up and offered her his hand.

She looked at his hand then up at his face with a small smile. "I would love to." She took his hand and they walked out of the Ravenclaw tower.

_**RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH**_

"I love you." Hermione and Ron were sitting on the stone steps of the castle looking at the stars. Ron looked over at her in shock.

"Really?" He asked with a half smile. She layed her head on his shoulder and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too." He whispered. He looked back up at the sky and the stars seemed to shine brighter. "Hey did you see that?" He pointed at the sky where he had seen a shooting star.

"Make a wish." Hermione said.

"I know what I'm wishing for." Ron said. 'I wish that tomorrow will go as planned.' He thought to himself.

"Yeah me too." Hermione said. 'I wish this night would never end and tomorrow would never come.'

"You know what?" Ron asked.

"No, what." Hermione said looking up at him.

"I never thought I would end up with you." He looked up at the sky. "I was always hell bent on going out with Rose." Hermione frowned, she already knew that. "But now that I'm with you, I cant believe what I was missing." He smiled at her cutely.

"Well you know, I used to have a crush on Harry." She pointed out. "But that was soo short lived I cant even remember why I liked him in that way." They laughed for a few moments before turning their gazes back to the sky.

**VGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVG**

Ginny was laughing at Vikters joke. "You know you really brighten up a really depressing night." She said between giggles.

"Yeah well I cant have you thinking I'm one of those people who cant take a little pressure." He said.

"A little pressure?" Ginny said sarcastically. "More like a whole lot of pressure, considering the entire schools lives are on the line." Ginny pointed out.

"Well if your gonna put it that way." He teased. "We shouldnt be thinking about this. We should be having a good time."

Ginny walked up to his desk and sat down on top of it. "Its kinda hard to not think about it. I mean its only a few hours away."

Vikter looked at her with a mischievious smile. "Well maybe I can help you forget." He stood up and leaned in coming nose to nose with her.

"I'm not forgetting too quickly." She breathed onto his lips. He pressed his lips against hers and tangled his hands in her hair.

He pulled back just a little. "And now."

"Hmmm?" She hummed with her eyes closed. "Oh wait I think you need to make me forget whatever I'm supposed to be forgetting a little more." She grinned. He smiled at her before kissing her again. "Well thats much better." She said when he pulled back.

"Good. Now how about a game of wizards chess." Ginny cringed when he said it.

"Oh man that game makes me sick." Then she smiled evilly. "It makes me think of a certain event thats supposed to be happening tomorrow.

"Well that just gives me a great excuse to do this again." He kissed her several more times before they went to his personal quarters to sleep.

**NLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNL**

"So tomorrows gonna be interesting." Neville said in a small voice. "What with all the commotion."

"Yes it seems that way." Luna always did have a dreamy sort of voice. "Things definitely wont be boring."

Neville walked over to the chair she was sitting in reading 'The Quibbler' upside down as always. "Anything in there about the Dark Lords threat."

"No, I never told my father." Luna looked up at Neville with soft eyes. "He would just worry and I would be dragged out the door unable to help."

He looked at her for a moment. "And what happens if you..." Neville looked down at his hands. He didnt want her to die. 'Its time to be the Griffindor you really are Neville. You arent gonna let that happen.'

"Die." She finished his sentence. "I dont plan on dying Neville, but if I do I suppose he would be very sad." Luna was always very blunt.

"Yeah, well I dont plan on you dying either." He looked at her face and saw a mixture of happiness and gloom then out of the corner of his eye he saw her giant radish earings dangling from her ears. He took one of them between his fingers. "I really like these earings. They suite you."

"Thank you Neville." She said. "I like your frog."

Neville chose not to comment. Trevor was a great frog, just not a great pet. He never seemed to be where he was supposed to. "Thanks." They sat there reading 'The Quibbler' even though it was upside down. Neville wasnt really reading it. He was thinking about the battle to come.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"George?" Angelina entered the common room and found George sitting on the couch staring at the fire. He seemed to do that a lot, but he turned around at the sound of his name which was something he did more each day.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were gonna join me." He flashed her a smile as she walked over and sat next to him.

"Dumbledore says the centaurs have agreed to help us." She said conversationally.

Georges eyes lit up. "Wicked." Angelina couldnt help but giggle at his newly reformed sense of humor.

"I missed that."

"Yeah me too. I'm just not quite right without my sense of humor." He winked. "Plus Freds probably up there somewhere making all sorts of bad puns about his death and I've been sitting here like a grouchy goblin." He explained with a smile.

"Yep, I can see that." And she could. Fred was always a person who saw the humor in everything. "He is definitely cracking jokes, wherever he is."

"Well, I think some slobbery snogging is in order." He licked his lips making sure they were nice and wet. When he went in for the kill Angelina tried to hold him back while laughing.

"Ahhh nooo. Thats disgusting." She struggled for a few more minutes before he finally planted a big wet kiss on her cheek. "Awww..." They both laughed. "I'll get you back for that." She promised.

"Ooooooo...I cant wait." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She giggled a little more before giving him a real kiss.

"Awww...ok now we are even." He teased. She punched him playfully on the arm before turning to stare at the fire.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Nobody slept well that night even though they all had a great time before they went to bed. The night terrors seemed to catch up with them.


	24. Never Faulter

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 24-**

Even though nobody got more then three hours of sleep everyone seemed wide awake. They had no idea when the attack was going to take place, but they were going to be ready. The staff decided that they should not trap themselves inside the castle, so they planned on the battle occuring outside. The backup students would stay in the castle, or in other words the students Dumbledore didnt want to see the battle would be confined to the castle.

The wards around the school were strengthened to slow down rather than stop the inevitable battle. The statues inside the school were enchanted to move and fight, the adults paired up with students, and Hagrid was sent to the Forbidden Forest to try and persuade Aragog, his giant spider friend, to help out if he could, or would.

A few of the students practiced the spells they had learned in their last Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Some of them were a little off on some of the spells but they would work.

"I hope this works." Harry said while handing Rose their fathers invisibility cloak.

"It will." Rose reassured him with a pat on the back. "Dont worry too much about it." Harry gave her a forced smile before turning to Cho. Rose looked at the pair sadly and looked around the room for Draco. She found him standing by Professor Snape who seemed to have paired up for the battle.

She walked towards the two trying not to show any anxiety she was feeling. "Are we almost ready?" She stood next to them and looked out at the crowd of students and adults.

"Not quite." Snape said. "We still have a few rebels who want to join us outside." He pointed to a young griffindor who was giving Moody a piece of his mind.

"Wow, he picked the wrong person to plead his case to." Rose said while flinching when she heard a rather colorful word come from their direction. "He may be brave, but he definitely isnt smart."

"Yeah well, not all Griffindors can be like you and Hermione." Draco said with a grin.

"Yeah, I suppose your right." She sighed dramatically. "Speaking of Hermione, where is she."

"They went outside with Dumbledore." He explained.

"Great." She said while clapping her hands together. "I'm gonna head out too."

The rest of the group that was supposed to be outside managed to escape the castle an hour later. There was still no sign of Voldemort and his Deatheaters, and everyone was beginning to get restless. Hagrid was nowhere to be found either after he had gone into the forest.

"I wish he would just come already." Ron said angrily under his breath. "You could cut the tension with a knife."

The rainclouds moved in and it began to lightly rain while a fog rolled in. Everyone was cold and tense.

"Nothing like a nice rain on a nice day." Rose sad sarcastically. Then they saw shadows among the fog coming from the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Many people had their wands out and a serious look on their faces but when the centaurs stepped forward they slouched in disappointment and relief.

Then finally a sound boomed around them. "I'm touched at how many of you are willing to dye for one person. Its such a disappointment, so I'm going to give you one last chance to surrender Harry Potter before we kill you all. What say you Dumbledore?" It sounded as if he were right in front of them but they all knew better.

"I'm sorry Tom." Boomed Dumbledores voice. "Everybody here is already planning on fighting for their dear friend. I'm afraid you're going to have to come and get him yourself." Everyone let out a thunderous cheer for their old Headmaster.

"Have it your way old man." He seethed. They walked towards them slowly but stayed concealed in the fog. Rose threw on the invisibility cloak and brought out her wand as many of the others already had. The centaurs raced forwards into the fog. Green light emitted in parts of the cloudy covering and they heard many cries of pain before the Deatheaters walked forwards out of the fog to face the Hogwartians.

"You made an unwise choice." Voldemort spat as his red snake eyes found their way to the Headmasters unwavering blue ones. The curses began flying from one group to the other. Rose sent blocking spells out to protect as many people as possible and sent out a few of her own newly learned curses.

The fog began to lift but the air seemed to get thicker and darker.

"Dementors!!" Someone yelled.

Rose looked to the sky and saw thousands of the black ghouls flying down to surround them. "Expecto Petronum!" She yelled along with many others. Her bright silver doe ran out to keep them at bay with many of the other silvery animals. She noticed that there were two other does besides hers and she looked to see who had cast them. One was Snape as she expected and the other blew her mind away. Draco had cast the second one.

While Rose was distracted someone rammed into her and she looked over to see Oliver Wood. "Sorry Wood." She said as he looked around.

"No prob Rose. Just watch it, I dont really want to die today." He said seriously. He ran off to attack another Deatheater.

Then the earth started to shake and she looked around and saw very large spiders bursting from the ground and grabbing the closest victim, Deatheaters and Hogwartians alike, and dragging them back into the ground. Many screams erupted from the crowd and Rose shot some curses at the spiders that got to close to the center of the fight.

Dumbledore was fending off Voldemort along with Kingsley and Moody. They seemed evenly matched which surprised Rose. Dumbledore was a great wizard and should have been more then enough for the Dark Lord.

She set her worries aside for the moment while she shot more barriers and curses. Rocks were flying everywhere, she supposed it was due to the Flipendo spell they were taught. 'I love that spell.' She thought with a smile.

She looked around to check on the Dementors and found the wall of Patronus's were holding. Then she spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione taking on Bellatrix Lestrange. They weren't doing too bad, but not good either. Spells wizzed past their faces just barely missing as they sent spell after spell towards the crazy witch. One of the spells finally connected and she went flying.

Rose smirked before turning to look for someone who might need her help. She found Draco taking on his exhenchmen Crabbe and Goyle and decided to help him out. "Stupefy!!" She yelled and Goyle went flying into unconciousness. As soon as he was out of the picture Draco gained the upperhand and it wasnt long before Crabbe was face down in the dirt beside his long time friend.

A heartrenching scream was heard from the middle of the fighting and Rose made her way towards it with some difficulty. When she finally got there she fell to her knees with tears in her eyes. Dumbledore was on the ground covered by a sobbing McGonagall. A few seconds later someone tripped over her and she fell over. When she got back up to her feet she saw that the Deatheater she had tripped was Lucius Malfoy. He looked up in confusion and then headed in the direction he had been before falling to the ground. She couldnt let herself get emotional right now, so she stood up.

"Avada Kedavra!" She turned and saw the spell heading straight for her and she closed her eyes tightly. Nothing seemed to happen and when she opened her eyes Voldemort was looking in her direction in confusion. "What kind of magic is this?" Then she realized that the invisibility cloak must be immune to spells, she sighed in relief at the realization. She turned around to see who his real target was and found Harry. His eyes were just as wide as Voldemorts.

"Rose? Are you ok?." He whispered urgently.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said and then she noticed the small shimmering tear that fell down his face.

"Thank Merlin you were there." He said in relief. "I would have been toast."

"You worthless boy!" She heard Lucius shout from the direction of the forest.

"I gotta go Harry." She whispered and he shook his head while a look of concentration replaced the one of relief. She ran towards Lucius and found Draco with his fathers wand in his face. Right before the spell was released from Lucius's wand the ground collapsed. Rose went tumbling down with the dirt and landed on someone. She looked up and found that she was laying on the body of Dracos arrogant father. 'Crap.' That was the first thing that crossed her mind.

Lucius looked at her with a mixture of rage and surprise. He had been there the night the Dark Lord had supposedly killed her. "What are you doing alive?" He said before grabbing her by the hair. She looked towards the ground and saw the invisibility cloak laying in the dirt.

"Oww." She struggled to free herself from his grasp but stopped as soon as his wand tip was placed on her neck.

"Quiet you insolent wench." He said while looking towards his son. "She's the reason you no longer serve the Dark Lord. So lets get rid of the problem."

Draco looked up and was horrified to see Rose in the hands of his father. "Stop!" He ordered. "I never served your so called Dark Lord. Let her go."

"I think not." He smirked. "She is going to die and you, my son, are going to watch every second of it." Rose kicked out with her foot and connected with the arrogant wizards knee. He released her hair and held his knee in pain for a moment before aiming his wand at her with death written all over his face.

"Stupefy!!" Lucius fell to the ground and Rose looked up to see Snape standing with his wand extended.

"Thanks Professor." Rose said before turning to Draco. "Lets go." She said to him. She picked up the cloak and threw it back on. She looked up and saw that the hole she was in was about twenty feet deep and was as big as a Quidditch Pitch. Many of the fighters had fallen into what Rose had just found out was a spider trap. She saw many bodies scattered across the ground and watched in horror as the giant spiders dragged them into holes dug into the walls of the trap.

She zigzagged in and out of the crowd trying to avoid running into anybody. "Finite Incantatum!" Draco yelled and every spell in the vicinity was stopped.

"Nice one." She said to herself. Then out of nowhere a Dementor came down and attacked someone a few yards away. 'What the heck.' She looked up to see a few loose Dementors flying above them looking for easy targets.

Rose ran over to see who it was that had been attacked and found Ginny. "Expecto Petronum!" She yelled and the Dementor flew back up. Rose threw the cloak around Ginny and helped her walk. "Ginny are you ok?" Ginny looked at her with a tired expression.

"I'm just a little tired." She said. "This fight is getting intense."

"You should stay with me for a while." Rose suggested. Ginny nodded her head and Rose brought one of Ginnys arms over her shoulders to support the weak red head. Ginny and Rose casted many spells to try and clear a path to Voldemort, who had also fell in the trap. "Are you gonna be alright by yourself?" Rose looked at Ginny who now had wide eyes on her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm going to help my brother." She said. "Keep the cloak on and take over for me." Rose got out from under the cloak and ran for the middle of the crowd while dodging and casting spells. Some of the Deatheaters stopped what they were doing and stared at her for a moment before turning back to their opponents. Many of them were too late and were cursed on the spot. 'I guess nobody knows I'm alive yet.' She thought with a smile. 'Perfect.'

When she finally found her brother he was battling Voldemort with Sirius and Lupin by his side. "Expelliarmus!" She shouted and the spell missed the snakelike wizard by an inch. Voldemort didnt even look towards her as he threw the spell that sped towards her. She dodged it and ran towards the group he was dueling to help out. It was then that Voldemort looked at her and his eyes went wide. It was just the distraction they needed to hit him with all they had.

Many spells sped towards him and he took a step backwards and put his arms up to protect himself. The spells never met their target. Instead Yaxley flew through the air ramming into the Dark Lord and they both hit the ground hard. Yaxley had thrown himself in front of his master. Voldemort got up as soon as he had hit the ground and was throwing spell after spell in their direction again. "Why dont you die?" He said in anger. Then one of his spells connected with someone to her left and she looked over to see Dennis Creevy on the ground motionless.

Before she even had time to tear up she felt a warm feeling run through her body and she started moving without wanting to. Her body was being controlled, just like the night Padma died. She knew she was under the Imperious curse and she couldnt even warn anyone.

She walked towards the Dark Lord and saw that he was smiling evilly at her predicament. "Rose! What are you doing?" Harry yelled.

"Rose stop, come back to us." Sirius begged.

She felt the warm tears running down her face as she turned towards the group standing right in front of Voldemort with her arms spread out to her sides.

"If I cant kill her, she will make a perfect sheild for me." He smirked at their angry expressions. "Or maybe I'll just use her to kill you."

Everyone went wide eyed. "So much for our plan." Ron said in shock.


	25. Spirits of Her Past

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 25-**

The battle had become one sided. Dumbledore was gone and there was no way to attack Voldemort with Rose in the way. All they were accomplishing was not dying.

The sun had gone down and everyone was becoming tired. Many bodies littered the ground inside and outside of the giant hole created by the Spiders, who had all gone back to the Forbidden Forest with plenty more bodies.

'Dont worry Rose I'm coming.' Ginny thought as she tiptoed towards her carefully so she wouldnt be caught herself. She was almost their until something wrapped around her ankles making her fall face first into the ground. Whatever had ahold of her began dragging her in the same direction she was heading, she panicked and tried to free herself. When she brought her hands down to remove the vice grip she found that it had scales and she looked down to see what it was and saw a big snake dragging her across the ground.

"Good Nagini." She heard the high voice of the Dark Lord. When she stopped she sat up and saw a hand coming towards her and tried to scoot away but the snake held her in place. The thin pale hand yanked on the cloak and threw it at his feet and smirked at Ginny. "Well, well, if it isnt my old friend Ginny." Ginny glared at him, she wasnt his friend and never would be, especially after her second year incident with him.

"I'm not your friend, you deceiving piece of dung." She spit at his feet to emphasize her point.

He looked at her boredly before waving his wand and Ginny went flying through the air and hit the side of the hole with a sickening bone breaking noise before falling to the ground in a heap. "GINNY!!" Krum ran over to her and searched for a pulse. He found one and sighed in relief. He picked her up and waved his wand. "Accio broom." His broom came flying and he mounted it to bring Ginny back to the castle while manuvering around curses the whole way.

Everyone had a death glared pointed at the dark wizard before them. Rose was still struggling against the Imperious she was under.

"Maybe we should make things more interesting." Voldemort said conversationally. "I'm getting bored with all of you." Roses body started to move forward with her wand in hand. Everyones eyes went wide as the Killing Curse was launched from her wand. Voldemort laughed maniacally as everyone jumped out of the way.

'No, stop.' Rose told herself. 'That curse should never come out of my wand.' She finally felt herself coming back to normal and stopped herself before she cast another spell.

"Goyle, the curse is weakening." Voldemort growled.

"Imperio." Goyle said and Rose was back to throwing Killing Curses.

"Sirius." Lupin said urgently. "Its Goyle, get Goyle." Sirius nodded his head and shot a Stupefy at the large brute. The curse was lifted before anyone was cursed by Rose.

Voldemort growled loudly. "Avada Kadavra!!" Rose turned and ducked right before the curse could hit her and she shot a Expelliarmus at him making his wand fly into her hand. The wand burned her flesh on contact and she dropped it immediatly. As soon as the wand hit the dirt it flew back towards Voldemort, he had a evil smile spread across his face and she couldnt understand why.

"Harry." Someone behind her was crying and she went pale. She turned and found Harry laying on the ground with his glasses thrown from his face. Sirius was kneeling on the ground with tears in his eyes. Rose ran to him and knelt on his other side.

"Harry?" He didnt move. "No...please.." She began to cry. "..please stay with me." An angry look took over her face. "You cant die!"

"Well it seems he can, but you, your the mystery." Rose looked up at the target of her anger and brought out her wand. "Why is it that twice I've tried to kill you and yet here you are as annoying as the Muggle race itself." He frowned just as deeply as Rose. "Why is it your own flesh and blood is laying there dead and you are here. You should join your pathetic excuse for a family." He began walking towards her and she stood her ground.

"WHY DONT YOU DIE!!" He yelled in frustration.

"Because I'm going to kill you." She promised while taking aim. "SECTUMSEMPRA!!" She yelled and the spell was met halfway between the two with a curse of his own. The two spells connected and an orb of magic surrounded the area.

"You underestimate me Potter." He glared over the top of the stream of spells.

"No you underestimate her." Draco came to her side and layed his hand over the one holding her wand. She smiled at him for a moment then returned to what was unfolding in front of her. The spells made crackling noises where they met and the crackle was beginning to get closer to her.

"Draco, get behind me." She struggled to say.

"No, I'm with you all the way." He could see the tears running down her face, and that was the only sign that she was grieving.

Then she saw the strangest thing happen. A transparent figure popped out of the end of Voldemorts wand to stand inside the orb.

"Dennis?" She asked while looking towards him. Then another popped out and she lost her breathe. Dumbledore stood there in all his former glory. "Whats going on?" Draco was at a loss for words.

'What is going on?'

A few more people popped out and Rose recognized them as Aurors and students at her school. 'These must be the people he killed." She understood now, and her stomach dropped as seven more students stood before her.

Collin, he was like a younger brother to her, he was standing next to his brother with a smile on his face. Cedric, he was a hufflepuff legend and a great friend. Hannah, another hufflepuff who was someone she knew little about. Susan, a great Quidditch player who was a challenge to beat. Padma, was going to be a Mediwitch alongside her twin sister. Roger, brave as a Griffindor and extremely smart, a true Ravenclaw.

Fred, he was flashing her that charming smile he always did. She felt her heart breaking all over again, her knees were growing weak. She couldnt take it, it was too much. She looked towards Voldemort who seemed distracted by the transparent figures as well.

A few more spirits later she saw her parents. They stood on either side of her with smiles. "You can do this pumpkin." Her dad said.

"I dont think I can." She said as she closed her eyes trying to block out of all her haunting memories. "They shouldnt have died." She cried.

Draco held on to her as she threatened to sink to the ground. "You can do this Rose." He reassured. "I'll be right here with you."

"He's right you know." She felt another hand on her shoulder and found herself staring into the face of a black haired, green eyed boy.

Tears of happiness fell down her face mixing with the tears of grief. "I knew you wouldnt leave me." Harry took hold of her wand hand along with Draco with a smile.

"Fred wants you to know that he loves you." Harry whispered into her ear. She looked toward the spirit still smiling at her and smiled back. "He also said that Draco better make you very happy."

She looked over at Draco who had a small smile on his face. "I will."

Then she looked forwards and Voldemort was glaring in their direction. "WHY DONT YOU DIE?!" He yelled. Rose put a look of concentration back on her face and she felt stronger with her friends by her side. Her family was all there and she didnt plan on letting them down. Harry, Draco and Rose held the wand firmly and they all used the energy they had left to send the crackling center towards Voldemort. It moved slowly and their energy was draining fast. "Hold on!" Harry said.

"We can do this." Draco said.

Out of the corner of her eye Rose saw a spell speeding towards them. It ran into the orb of magic formed by their two wands and was absorbed instantly. Rose smirked and looked back at the progress they were making. Voldemort looked as if the vein in his head would pop as he glared daggers at the trio.

"Your doing great." Her parents assured them. She felt herself growing weaker and weaker.

"Mom..." Her surroundings were becoming blurred. She wasnt going to make it.

"Hold on sweety." She urged. "Just a few more seconds."

Everything turned black for a moment and then back to normal. She felt Draco squeeze her hand in comfort before completely letting go. She looked towards him but her vision was too blurred to see him. Then she felt Harry let go and she panicked a little.

"Draco? Harry?" She said worriedly.

"They're fine sweetheart, just concentrate." It seemed like it was taking forever. She couldnt do hold it for much longer. It was amazing that Voldemort hadnt pushed the spell back to her. She wondered why he didnt.

She heard her mom right before a blinding light engulfed the entire area.

"We love you."

Then she felt someone catch her as she fell in exhaustion.

Everything went black.

_(-B I know the whole thing with the ghosts happened in the book but I loved that part to death and made my own lil scene with it. Plz Enjoy and Review B-)_


	26. Was It Worth It?

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 26-**

She woke up wrapped in someones arms. She didnt really want to wake up because of the giant headache she had so she snuggled into the warm body which made her head hurt worse. "Rose?" She heard Sirius's voice faintly in her ear. It felt like she was in a dream. "Rose, are you alright?" She was growing irritated. She tried to open her eyes but found that they were too heavy.

"They need their rest Mr. Black." Madam Pomphreys voice was just as faint. She decided that Pomphrey was probably right and she went back to sleep.

"Do you know when they will wake?" Sirius asked her.

"At least a day or two." She explained. "They drained a lot of energy with that stunt of theirs." She sighed as she walked toward a window to pull the shade shut. "I wish Minerva would come back and rest some more, but i suppose she is doing the right thing."

"Yes, she is a strong one." Lupin was sitting next to Harrys bed watching, and waiting for any sign of movement besides his slow steady breathing. "I'm glad she is taking Albus's death soo well."

"She's doing what she does best." Luna said from her little corner of the room. "It helps that she keeps busy though." She lowered her magazine so she could look towards the crowd of people. "Everyone is grieves in their own way. Professor McGonagall is just a natural hard working person, and likes to have things as normal as possible."

"Yes, I quite agree." Madam Pomphrey said. "Our new Headmistress is going to take over quite well." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Lupin sat their in the same spot for hours just hoping Harry would move. When he finally rolled over onto his side to get into a more comfortable position Remus let out a long drawn out sigh. "I was beginning to think he was petrified." He looked up when nobody responded and found that the only other people in the room were sleeping or not listening. He heard Sirius snoring while holding Rose in his arms like she would drift away if he let her go. "I know how you feel." He whispered while looking at Harry. He always had a fatherly connection to the son of his best friend. A small smile played on his face as he thought about how the two twins had escaped deaths clutches. "Your parents sure are proud of you."

He heard the other young boy in the room mumble in his sleep and turned around to see Draco Malfoy curled up in the fetal position. He walked over to him and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. "I hope you treat her like a princess." He didnt much like the thought of Draco being with Rose but she had definitely made up her mind and their was no stopping her once that happened. "Otherwise I know plenty of people that are willing to make your life hell." He smirked a little at the thought of how many people actually would do such a thing.

"Luna?" Neville Longbottom was another student who had made his way to the hospital wing after the final battle. He seemed to be talking in his sleep and the girl who had been sleeping in the chair beside him woke up and took his hand.

"Shhhh." She soothed. "I'm right here."

Remus looked around some more and found another couple sitting at the far end of the hospital. Ginny had many broken bones and would be in there for a few days. Vikter sat next to her just as Remus had done with Harry. Hermione and Ron were also there with small wounds that hadnt been seen to yet, since soo many other people were in worse shape. Madam Pomphrey was still skuttling around the room trying to keep everyone in good shape. "You should rest. You've been at it for hours." He told her.

"I wish. Severus isn't looking so good, and neither is Mr. Weasley." Lupin looked towards the red headed boy and frowned. He hadnt realized that George was in the hospital. He had been too concerned with Harry.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"He has almost as many broken bones as his sister over there." She pointed to Ginny. "And he also has a pretty bad head injury. His breathing is getting more strained by the minute." He looked at Rose and knew that she wouldnt be able to handle Georges death considering she had just gotten over his brothers.

"I sent an owl to St. Mungos and they are sending help in the morning. Hopefully they will last through the night." She eyed the young girl laying in the bed next to his sadly. Angelina had pushed the bed next to his so that she could hold his hand while she slept. "Poor dear." Pomphrey whispered. "Sometimes I wonder if this whole battle was worth the losses." She shook her head and walked up to Snape, who looked to be in worse condition then George.

'It has to be worth it. The Dark Lord is gone and more people could have died.' He tried not to doubt himself. A cough from behind him caught his attention and he turned around to see Sirius laying in the bed stroking Roses hair. "Is she alright?"

"Seems to be catching a little cold." Sirius said. "Why is it soo cold in here?" Lupin hadnt noticed it before, but Sirius was right. It was really cold. He started to walk over to Harry and when he got between the two beds he found that it was warm.

"What the heck?" He said.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Its warm right here." He explained. "But when I move close to Rose and Harry its freezing." He walked over to Draco and found the same thing. "Here too."

"Try Neville." Sirius said, and Remus walked over to him.

"No its warm here." He had a confused look on his face. "Its gotta be some kind of curse." He said while walking around the room to see if there were anymore cold spots. "Hey Snape and Ginny have the same thing."

"How?" Sirius asked. "Who could have done this?"

"I dont know any magic like this." Lupin explained. "I sure dont know any wizard who would know except for maybe Albus."

"Well that doesnt help us." Sirius said a little irritated that he didnt know the answer himself. Remus paced the room for a few more minutes before walking back to his place by Harry.

"We should get some rest and figure it out tomorrow." Sirius didnt really want to wait but he was dead tired from the recent events, so he went straight to sleep hoping that tomorrow would come quickly.

Sometime during the night Rose, Harry and Draco had ended up on the hard floor of the hospital wing, all face down. "What in the world!!" Yelled Madam Pomphrey. The two men jerked awake and saw her running towards them with a worried look on their faces. They looked around the room and their eyes went wide when they realized that Harry and Rose were not in their beds. They looked at the floor and nearly had heart attacks as they jumped down to put them back in their beds.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Rose? Harry? Wake up." Sirius was in a panic. "Remus they arent waking up." Remus was busy fussing over Harry as well while Madam Pomphrey returned Draco to his bed. She checked each one of them thoroughly.

"How did this happen with the two of you in the room?" She questioned angrily. "Who did this?"

"I dont know, but they are going to die a very painful death." Sirius was struggling to stay calm. He sat in between his two godchildren just hoping that they were alright.

"We found something out last night that might be very interesting to you." Remus said. "We dont know why, but these three," he pointed to each of them, "have some sort of freezing cloud surrounding them."

"Yes I can feel it. Which would explain why each of them has become ill." She was in the middle of checking Harrys heart rate when several Mediwitches entered the room. "Oh thank the heavens. Please come in." She ushered the six hired hands into the room and showed them the more severly injured people.

Angelina had woken up to the noise of the several people walking into the room and pushed the bed back to make room for them to take a look at George. She walked over to where Ron and Hermione now sat up in their beds. "You guys alright?" She asked.

"We are fine." Hermione reassured.

"Is George going to make it?" Ron asked shakily. Hermione got up to sit in his bed and grabbed him in a hug.

"Dont worry Ron, George wouldnt leave us." Hermione tried to comfort him. "Not after Fred..." She couldnt get anything else out and found that she needed as much reassurance as Ron and Angelina did. Ron hugged her back trying to prevent the tears that were already rolling down her pale face.

"How are Harry, Rose, Draco and Neville?" Ron asked trying to change the subject. They all looked over to the sleeping forms of their friends and saw Remus and Sirius with worried looks on their faces. They all got up and walked over to them.

"How are they?" Angelina asked.

The two men looked up and said nothing for a few seconds. "They are fine." Lupin lied. The whole room became awkward as they just sat there staring at one another.

Then Hermione cleared her throat. "Well we should go get something to eat." She suggested.

"Sounds like a perfect idea." A soft voice said from behind them. When they turned around Luna was sitting there with her big dreamy eyes looking at them. "Neville wont wake up for a while anyways." They all left the room to go get breakfast.

"Could we get some more blankets over here?" Sirius asked.

"Of course." Responded one of the witches. She brought them a few more blankets and they covered Rose, Harry and Draco with them.

"We should go get some breakfast too." Remus suggested.

Sirius looked up and looked like he was having an inner struggle with himself. "I cant." He said as he squeezed Harrys hand. "How bout you bring me back some." He said.

Lupin smiled at his long time friend and nodded his head in understanding. He didnt really want to leave either but he knew they were in good hands. "I'll be right back." He said before turning around and walking to the Great Hall.

_(-B Sorry for the late chapter but I have been busy gettin ready for skool. Hope this was a good chapter. Plz Review. B-)_


	27. Frustration

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 27-**

The Mediwitches worked through the whole day and couldnt figure out what mysterious curse, the five sleeping individuals, had. It was a complete anomally. "I dont know what it could be." One of the witches said frustrated.

"Rose..." They heard a whisper come from Harrys bed and he began to stir. He sat up without opening his eyes and reached over to his night stand to find his glasses. He finally found them and brought them to his face. When they were in their rightful place he opened his emerald eyes and looked around the room with tiredly.

"How are you?" Lupin asked and Harrys head whipped around to look at him. "Sorry didnt mean to startle you."

"Its fine." He said trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. "Actually, I dont feel soo hot." He said turning back to Rose. "In face, its freezing in here. Whats the deal?" He coughed a few times and held his head in pain as it throbbed in pain.

"We arent really sure why, but you, Rose, Draco, Ginny, and Snape all have some sort of cold cloud hanging around you." Sirius explained. "We need to figure out why before you guys get even more sick."

"Is Rose ok?" Harry asked watching her unsteady breathing. "She looks worse then I feel."

"For now she is." Sirius said sadly as he took her hand in his. "You should get some sleep." Harry shook his head and laid back down in his bed and fell straight to sleep.

"I cant take this." Sirius said watching his godchildren suffer. "The Dark Lord is dead. Things are supposed to be getting better, not worse."

Remus just sat there. He was right, things WERE supposed to get better.

"Dont." Rose was tossing and turning. Sirius took her in his arms again.

"Dont what, sweetheart?" He asked.

"I'll kill you..." She whispered.

"What?" Remus asked in shock.

Sirius was looking at her with wide eyes. "She said 'I'll kill you.'." Remus looked at him in confusion.

"She must be dreaming." He surmised.

"GET AWAY!!" She yelled and Sirius almost fell out of the bed as she started thrashing. "HARRY!!" She seemed to be panicking.

"Not again." Sirius grabbed her by the arms and tried to shake her awake. "Rose wake up."

"No. Get away." She said quietly. Tears began to run down her face.

"Ow!!" Remus yelled as he was kicked in the shoulder by Harry. "What the heck?" Harry began thrashing as well.

"You killed him." Harry said. "Why?" It seemed like he was asking Remus the question. "ANSWER ME!"

"I didnt." Remus said not knowing what else to say.

"Dont lie." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not lying. Who did I kill?" Remus tried to calm the boy .

"HARRY!!" Rose was screaming some more. Four Mediwitches came over to see what the commotion was and tried to help. When they finally got Rose pinned to the bed, one of the witches stuck a needle in her arm and emptied the contents into her. "Harry..." She said weakly.

Sirius brought her limp body into his arms again and began crying into her hair. "Its alright sweetheart." He said between sobs.

"No..." She was crying too.

"STUPEFY!!" Remus hit the floor. Sirius looked up and found Draco standing beside his bed with his arm outstretched with his wand in hand. The only thing that didnt make sense was his eyes were closed.

"Expelliarmus!" Shouted one of the witches and Dracos wand flew from his hand. They had just finished with Harry and moved on to Draco. Moments later all three of them were sleeping again. A few minutes later Remus returned to consciousness.

"What happened?" He asked.

"They were all having bad dreams, including Mr. Malfoy." He pointed to the blonde boy laying on the other side of Harry. "We need to make sure they dont dream. Rose had these kind of dreams before and she nearly died that night."

"This is a pretty elaborate curse." He said. "I hope we can find a cure soon, because I dont think I can handle this much longer.

"Me neither." Sirius said looking from one of his godchildren to the other.

A few days had passed and Harry, Rose and Draco began to get worse. Snape, Ginny, and George were beginning to get better except for the curse on two of them. Neville was completely healthy again along with Hermione and Ron. McGonagall made a few appearances and tried as much as she could to research the curse that the five of them were under. Sirius and Lupin were pacing the room, practically pulling out their hair.

"Are you two quite alright?" Said a bored voice. The two of them turned to see Snape sitting up in bed just staring at them.

"No! We are not alright!" Sirius yelled. He was deeply angry that Snape was not affected by the curse and his family was. "Why arent you sick?"

"Yes." Remus ,being more calm then Sirius, went over to stand next to Snape. "Why arent you like them?" He pointed behind himself.

Snape looked past the scarred man to look at the three across the room and his face took on a worried look. "Whats wrong with them?" He asked completely oblivious.

"There is some kind of curse around them. You have it too. I cant believe you arent freezing to death." Snape looked back at him and his eyes widened.

"It feels normal to me." He explained. "It actually feels like I'm down in the dungeons."

"Well these three are getting sicker by the moment." He looked towards them and saw all of them breathing very quickly.

"It just got really hot." Snape said as he jumped from his bed and ran towards Rose. He threw the covers off of her and found her bed was soaked with sweat.

"She's burning up." Sirius said as he quickly picked her up and ran to the nearest bathroom. He ran ice cold water into four bathtubs and he sat down in one of them with Rose in his arms. Remus came in with Harry, Snape with Draco and a Mediwitch with Ginny.

"Sirius.." Rose said weakly.

"Its alright. Everything is going to be fine." He was beginning to get hysterical.

"He isnt dead." She said. "Voldemort isnt dead."

Everyone stopped breathing for a moment. "What?!" Remus yelled.

"Horcrux." Harry tried to explain. "He made horcuxes."

"What can we do?" Sirius asked.

"House elf. Piper." Draco was breathing rapidly. A house elf appeared as soon as she said the name.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked.

"Piper, sir." She said while twiddling her fingers.

"Who is your master?" Remus asked. "Who do you serve?"

"Master is Mr. Malfoy, sir." She said quietly looking down at the floor as if she were ashamed of something.

"Of course." Snape said. "He made his house elf put this curse on us." He guessed.

"Yes, sir." She responded without being asked.

"We need you to take the curse off them." Remus said.

"Cant, master wants them gone." She explained while tracing the floor with her big toe.

They heard a cough come from Rose and Sirius looked down to find a few drops of blood mixing into the water. He looked up at her face and went pale as a few drops of blood ran out of the corner of her mouth.

"Piper...Stop curse.." Draco was struggling to stay conscious.

"Yes, sir." The small elf snapped her fingers and the curse was lifted. She looked happy to do it.

"Well, that works." Remus said. "I bet Malfoy didnt expect his own son to make his plan backfire."

"They are still sick." Sirius said.

"They will get better now." Remus assured him. "They are stronger then you think." Sirius wiped the blood from her mouth and stood up to bring her back to her bed.

"Piper...Stay." Piper did as she was told and sat down in the spot she was standing. "Dont move for anyone." Draco said before falling back into unconsciousness.

"Yes, master." She sat down on the spot and didnt move. She had a small smile plastered on her face seemingly happy with the circumstances.

The rest of the inhabitants of the bathroom got up and went back into the hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey layed Ginny down and went to the corner of the room where a bowl was sitting on a small table. In the bowl was wet rags that she rung out a little and placed on each of their foreheads. "I do believe they will be better in a few days." She informed them. There were sighs of relief all around the room.

"I should go inform Minerva." Remus said as he walked out the door.

"Sirius." He looked up and saw Harry sitting. "I'm sorry."

"Dont be ridiculous. Why should you be sorry?" Sirius said sternly.

"We worried you." Harry said with tears in his eyes. "I actually thought Remus had killed Draco."

"Well that explains your dream." Sirius said. "I'm betting Rose had a dream that someone had killed you. It was just like the dream that almost killed her."

_"Rose, breath." Sirius said in a faint voice._

_"I'm trying.." She said. "Make him stop."_

Harry sat there trying to remain awake as long as possible. "You should rest, Harry."

"I know, but..." He seemed to struggle with his wording. "I feel so useless just sleeping. How long have we been here anyways?"

"About a week." Sirius explained. "But if you insist on not resting then its going to be a lot longer." He said sternly. "And after what I have been through I'm not even giving you the choice. Go to sleep."

Harry smiled at his godfather before laying back down on his pillow. "Night." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Well this is just great." Sirius said to himself. "Voldemort being alive is not something anyone is going to believe."

"They will if they know what is good for them." Sirius turned forgetting that Snape was still in the room. "I should have known it he wouldnt die soo easily."

"So should have I" Sirius whispered before laying in one of the beds. Finally, he was going to get to sleep without worrying about his godchildren dying on him.

_(-B Sorry I havent been able to update lately, I just started my first year of college. I will try and update as much as possible just so you dont think I have completely forgotten or anything. It just might take a while for me to make time for it. Hope you liked this chapter. PLZ review. B-)_


	28. Surprise!

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 28-**

Madam Pomphrey was surprised to see Harry up and about within the first twenty four hours. "Are you sure you are alright Mr. Potter?" She asked unsurely. She was sure he should have at least been in bed for another day or soo.

"I'm fine." He said shortly as he pulled his own clothes on opposed to the hospital pajamas he was wearing when he woke up. "Where is Sirius?"

She seemed to agree that he was fine. He looked as healthy as ever. "He and Remus went to breakfast and said they would be back right after." She walked over to the empty bed where Snape had been staying to change the bedding. The potions master had left as soon as he woke up at six. The only people left in the hospital wing who were still sick were Ginny, Rose and Draco. She had moved the red head next to Rose so it would be easier to keep an eye on all of them, just in case.

As soon as she looked towards the bed next to Harrys she gasped a little. Draco was putting on his clothes as well. "Well it seems that you boys like to be as unpredictable as possible." She said in exasperation. She couldnt believe they were both well and the two girls seemed to be having problems.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

An evil laugh echoed through the halls of the Malfoy mansion. Sitting on a throne in a dark room sat a serpentlike man with amused red eyes. "They wont get away this time my minions." He looked around the room at the masked figures before him. "These two little girls have been more than enough trouble." He looked at the two girls through a circular floating orb. "I know my initial plan was to get rid of Miss Weasley, but I think this will work out much more to my liking." He smiled evilly. He had planned to get rid of the red head in order to break Harrys spirit, but the two girls hadnt died like he planned, so he made it look like his targets were Harry, Draco, Rose, Ginny, and Snape. He had Lucius use his house elf to put a curse on them while he put his own curse on the two girls.

"Are you sure this is going to work my lord?" Yaxley spoke up.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes on the tall man. "You doubt me?"

"No sir." He replied quickly. "It just seems that more of our plans have failed then not." He remebered on the battlefield when the young Longbottom boy killed his masters most prized possession, Nagini.

Voldemort put on a bored look. "I know it seems like it, but those failures are not exactly failures." Yaxley looked confused. "Yes, two of my horcuxes have been destroyed. Yes, the Potter twins are still alive. And yes, Malfoy's son has betrayed us, but they are only minor setbacks." The smile returned to his face. "My plan this time is fullproof. Those two girls will do my bidding, and nobody in that castle will know what hit them." Yaxley seemed to relax a little bit.

"Sorry I ever questioned you my lord." He bowed deeply. An evil smile grew on his face.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Rose began to toss and turn in bed. "Hey I think she's waking up." She heard Harrys voice say. "Rose?" She opened her eyes to find Harry, Draco, and Sirius hovering over her.

"Ok, thats about enough of that." She said shooing them away. "I've seen too many worried faces to be dealing with more." She smiled at them as they backed away a few inches.

"Well I'm glad your ok." Sirius couldnt help but give her a hug. "It was pretty heartbreaking seeing you two like that."

Rose hugged him back. "I'm sorry we worried you." After they were done Harry was next in line for a hug. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a day longer then you." He winked at her.

"Well arent you just the quick healer." She said hitting him playfully on the shoulder. Draco was on the other side of the bed waiting for his turn. "And you." She turned to him with a big smile. "I suppose you and him were competing just to see who would wake up first."

He smiled charmingly at her and grabbed her in a hug as well. "Well I have to admit it was a close one, but Harry was awake a few minutes before I woke up."

"Aww well he's just naturally overly competative." She laughed as she hopped out of bed to find Ginny sitting there in her own bed.

"Good morning." Ginny greated.

"When did you wake up?" She asked.

"Oh, it was about the time when Sirius sat down next to your bed." Ginny said.

"That was about five minutes ago." Sirius said.

"And nobody noticed?" Rose asked accusingly.

"Well I figured they were all wanting to see you more than me." Ginny said shrugging nonchalantly.

Rose walked over to her bed and offered her a hand. Ginny took it and the two girls walked by the boys each grabbing one by the arm. Rose grabbed Draco and Ginny grabbed Harry. Harry then proceeded to hang on to Sirius, who grabbed Remus as well. They all headed to the Great Hall to have a long needed breakfast.

"Oh man, I really need a bath." Rose said smelling herself. "What happened? Did I roll around in a pig pen while I was sleeping?"

Sirius looked at her in amusement. "No, but you have been sweating a lot."

"Well that could be the problem." She looked over at Draco who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "So where is Piper?" She asked him.

Draco looked at her and smirked. "I sent her back to my father with a message telling him we are still cursed." Rose smirked back.

"Nice." She said they walked into the hall. "Oh man I am soo hungry." They walked quickly to their spots at the table.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"My Lord?" Bellatrix Lestrange bowed to her master.

"What is it Bella?" Voldemort said in a hiss. "I'm busy."

She flinched at his tone. "I just wondered why it looks like the young Potter girl looks and acts just as she did before you cursed her?"

Voldemort sighed in frustration. "Thats part of the plan." He answered while massaging his temples with his fingers. "The curse doesnt take full affect until she is asleep. Her and the Weasley girl are going to make quite the trouble for their friends." He stopped his massaging to look at the maniacle witch with a smirk. She was on her hands and knees bowing. "Leave me." He ordered.

"Yes, master." She sulked.

_(-B Hope you enjoyed. Plz Review B-)_


	29. The Crown

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 29-**

Rose swayed to the side stumbling a few feet and holding on to the tree for balance. All of her family and friends had decided it was high time to lighten the mood, so they had a picnic.

"Rose? Are you alright?" Harry looked concerned. He rose from his spot next to Cho and walked towards her.

"I'm fine Harry. I guess I'm just a little tired is all. I'm gonna head to the dormitory." She turned to the rest of the crowd and waved. "I'll see you all in the morning." Everyone waved back with a smile saying good nights and see you laters. She walked to the dorm alone making her way to her bed. Shortly after, a few more Griffindor girls joined her. It took her a while to finally fall asleep due to the annoying buzzing noise in the back of her head. Once she fell asleep the buzzing seemed to get worse. 'I hope this isnt some dream where thousands of bees chase me into a river.' She thought.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"Well, my lord, why isnt anything happening?" Yaxley said in annoyance which earned him a glare promising death to him if he wasnt silence. Yaxley flinched a little making Malfoy smirk in amusement at the stupid wizards predicament.

"You had best hold your tongue before I decide you dont need it anymore." Voldemort hissed as he looked back at the sleeping figure in front of him. "They must both be asleep for the plan to work." He just stared at the young girl and decided to delve into her mind for a moment. He closed his eyes and opened them a few moments later with a deep frown on his face.

"What seems to be the problem, my Lord?" Malfoy asked looking at the angry wizard.

"Nothing." That was all he said. 'This girl has quite the interesting mind.' He saw her talking to her parents, who seemed to be ghosts. "I wonder..." His frown deepened as he thought about the young girls dream. He was brought out of his thoughts a few minutes later when he felt the curse take full affect and the two girls were both asleep with most of the rest of the castle. The only people who were awake were a few of the teachers and the Head Mistress. "Perfect." All the Deatheaters gathered around to see Hogwarts fall to the hands of the only two young girls who had ever had the pleasure of almost being killed personally by their leader.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Harry shot up in his bed breathing in quick breaths. He looked around the room at the other inhabitants who were still sleeping. Only a few boys were still there and he looked over at his alarm clock to find that it was already eight thirty. He was having a bad feeling that he couldnt quite explain.

"Harry!!" All Harry saw before he was ripped out of his bed was a flash of red hair. "Its Rose and Ginny...Great Hall..." Ron tried to explain through strained breaths. "Hurry!" Harry hardly had a chance to put on his glasses before he was heading down to the Great Hall in an alarmingly fast speed.

"Where's the fire Ron?" Harry asked right before they entered the Hall. He noticed that there was a strong wind coming from the room and wondered if the enchanted ceiling had that kind of power. Then he was standing there in awe at the sight before him. He ran towards the two girls at the center of the room.

"NOOO!!" Shouted everyone in the room. It was too late, though and Harry hit the invisible barrier surrounding the girls and was launched into a wall.

"Stupid boy." Harry looked up as Ron helped him to his feet. Rose and Ginny were smirking at him and he frowned. "You cant stop them." His attention was drawn to the crown sitting on the floor inbetween the girls. It had the symbol of the Ravenclaw house on it. The crown was the one speaking.

"What is that?" He pointed to the crown.

"Its a Horcrux." It was Snape who explained. "It seems to have possessed them."

"Not quite." The crown said. "Actually its somewhat true. With the help of me, my master has possessed them."

Harry took in the rest of the scene not really understanding what was going on. Rose and Ginny were glowing with red auras. The two seemed to be in pain. A strong wind was flying from where they stood and every once in a while sparks would fly around them inside the invisible barrier. Around the barrier stood a number of other people. Sirius was pounding on the barrier while Lupin tried to explain how futile his attempts were. McGonagall was standing a few feet away with a worried look on her face. Draco, Hermione, Dean, and Seamus were standing a few feet from where him and Ron were. Cho, Luna, Neville, and George were on his other side, and across the room was Krum also trying to break the barrier. There were many other students and teachers in the room trying to make sense of the situation.

"Havent you caused enough trouble for them!" Yelled Sirius. "They're just children!" He pounded the barrier with all his might.

The crown proceeded to explain. "I do believe they have caused more trouble for my master then we have for them." That made the whole room growl in unison.

"Whats happening to them?!" Draco yelled.

"They are being tested." The crown explained. "After all I need a durable body."

Harrys eyes went wide and he began pounding the barrier as well. The two girls began pulsing.

"The one with the most magic will be spared while the other implodes from the force of her own weak magic." As he explained the auras around the girls grew brighter bringing the two to their knees.

"But if one of them implodes wont you be destroyed as well?" Lupin asked.

"Dont take me for a fool." Spat the crown. "I can not be destroyed soo easily. There are few things that can kill a Horcrux."

"Harry!!" Rose her aura grew and receded into her body.

"Rose!!" Sirius yelled as the light exploded from her. The barrier broke from the force and everyone in the room was blown backwards. When Harry opened his eyes he was momentarily blinded by the bright light in the room. When he finally regained his vision he saw Rose on her hands and knees glowing with a blue aura.

"What the heck?" The crown was in awe. "What is this?"

Rose struggled to crawl over to Ginny as pain wracked her body. When she finally reached her she grabbed ahold of her arm and the aura around Ginny turned blue as well and was transferred to Roses body. Then as the pain got worse she began to make her way to the crown. Six people ran towards the girl and right before she took hold of the crown they all latched on to her.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"Why has she turned blue?" Bella asked. She looked towards her master for an answer to find an astonished look on his face. When he saw Rose transfer Ginnys magic to her body he became even more surprised.

"What is she up to? How can she even move?" He was becoming less surprised and more angry by the minute. Then she went and grabbed the crown which made his eyes grow wide. "GET DOWN!!" He yelled.

A pop sounded in the room and seven people landed in the middle of the room. Wind whipped around the room sending many chairs into the walls. Rose stood up slowly trying to control the magic that threatened to end her life. She looked at the people around her and paniced a little sending ripples of electricity around the room. She faultered a little and threatened to release the energy before someone wrapped his arms around her. "You shouldnt have come here." She said closing her eyes in frustration.

"We couldnt let you go alone." Draco squeezed her hand comfort.

"You need to protect yourselves." She ordered.

Snape held out his wand and cast a barrier around them all. "What about Rose?" Sirius asked.

"I'll be fine." She assured him. She tried to smile, but she was in too much pain. In reality she didnt really know if she would survive this at all. Harry, Draco, Sirius, Snape, George, and Lupin all watched her in awe.

"Avada Kadavra!!" One of the Deatheaters cast the spell from behind her and she turned around just in time for the spell to hit the crown clutched in her hands.

"NOOOO!! YOU FOOL!" Voldemort watched as the crown broke into pieces. He glared at the pieces for a moment before turning his sights at the young girl in front of him. He had a bored look on his face as he slowly walked towards her. "And what do you think you will accomplish by killing me. I have plenty more of those." He pointed to the now crumpled crown.

"Well, it will be one less to deal with." She glared at him as the glowing blue light formed a giant circle around the two.

"Yes, and one less of you to deal with also." He smirked at her in amusement. "You do know that you cant possibly survive this unless I remove the curse."

"And neither can you." She smirked right back as she began to run towards the dark wizard.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Rose threw her arms around Voldemort earning her many surprised looks. Rose was also surprised when Voldemort wrapped his arms around her. He whispered something in her ear right before she released all of the magic. Everyone in the room was blown away except the people inside the barrier. The room went completely white making them blind for a moment. When the scene reformed they saw Rose laying on the floor face down and no sign of Voldemort. As soon as he came to his senses Snape dropped the barrier and everyone ran towards her.

"Voldemort and the Deatheaters must have completely disintegrated." Lupin surmised.

"Rose?" Sirius was holding her in his lap while Harry held her hand. "She's really cold. But she's breathing."

"She will be fine." Snape said. "Its just a side affect of the curse."

"How do you know this?" Sirius spat.

Snape glared at him. "I have seen him use this curse on others. Since she isnt dead she will be fine."

"Lets get back to the castle." Lupin suggested.

_(-B I hope you guys are still sticking with me even though I havent been updating as much. This is one of the last chapters I hope. I really dragged this story out a little more than was necessary. hehehe. Hope you like this one. PLZ review B-)_


	30. The End of the Beginning

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 30-**

"You know, I'm not really going anywhere." Rose was laying on her bed just waking up. She noticed that both of her hands were being squeezed to death. "I would really appreciate it if I could have those back." Sirius and Harry reluctantly let go. "Thank you." She said rubbing her hands together to get the feeling back in them.

"I see your feeling better." Ginny said from her own little bed in the hospital wing. "It seems we are always ending up in this place together." Rose and Ginny giggled a little before Rose noticed a tear running down her friends face.

"Whats wrong Ginny?" She said in concern. Viktor was sitting next to Ginny holding her hands in his. The room became awkwardly silent. Everyone stared at the floor trying not to look anyone in the eye. "Ginny?" Rose was getting scared. What could possibly have happened to her friend.

"Rose I dont blame you for anything. I want you to know that." Rose stared at her in confusion.

"What happened?" She could feel a lump in her throat. Somehow she new it had something to do with defeating Voldemort. It had to be, what else could it be?

"I...I cant.." She just couldnt tell her.

"Something happened, when you drew the energy from her." Lupin explained. "For some reason, she no longer has the ability to use magic."

It hit her like a brick wall. Rose couldnt believe it. "No. Ginny." She looked at her friend who was trying to hold back her tears. "How could this have happened?"

"I cant be entirely sure, but when you took the unstable magic from Ginny you might have sucked out all of her magic with it." Lupin explained it calmly.

Nobody talked for a few moments. Then Rose got up from her bed and walked over to Ginny giving her a giant hug. "I'm soo sorry." She whispered.

"Like I said before. I dont blame you." When Rose released her, Ginny smiled at her. The smile was forced and Rose could definitely tell.

"What will you do?" She asked.

Ginny shrugged and looked towards Viktor. "I dont really know..."

Viktor squeezed her hand and looked her in the eye. "Dont worry about it Ginny. I will take care of everything." Ginny smiled genuinely at him.

Rose walked away trying not to ruin the scene before her. Nobody noticed her leave and she backed out the doorway trying to close the door as quietly as possible when she ran into someone. Whoever it was dropped a bouquet of roses. Rose turned around to see Draco with a raised eyebrow. "Well, those were going to be a surprise, but..." He gestured at the roses.

Rose smiled at him and picked up the pile of roses. "Oh, dont worry. I was pretty surprised." She winked at him playfully before she wrapped him in a hug.

Draco could feel her shaking and held her closer. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Its Ginny." She said. "I sucked the magic out of her." She couldnt help but tear up at the realization.

Draco said nothing, not knowing exactly what to say. He just held her in his arms until she calmed down. "We should get you something to eat." Draco lead her to the lake where they sat under a tree by the cold lake. It wasnt even winter and she had messed the school year up worse than any other.

"I love this spot." She whispered to Draco who was sitting next to her. "It holds soo many good memories for me."

"Thats why we are here. Here." He smiled at her and held out a sandwich. "You need to remember all the good things and forget about the bad things."

Rose layed her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply. He was right. 'Just try to remember the good times.' She thought to herself.

_"Hey, Fred, whats that over there?" _

_"I'll race you to the lake."_

She could still hear the laughter they shared as they jumped around in the leaves.

_"Draco, I would love to go out with you."_

She could hardly hold back her giggle as the new memory formed. He hadnt actually asked her, but she new he was trying.

"Whats soo funny?" Draco asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She smiled to herself. "I'm remembering those good things you mentioned a few seconds ago." He looked at her with his trademark smirk.

"Aww, I see. I thought I would never see the day when Rose Potter took advice from Draco Malfoy. Please, dont let me interrupt." She punched him in the arm playfully before returning her head to his shoulder.

_"On three...ONE...TWO...THREE!"_

She could just see the rainbow colored rocks flying through the air making everyones memories come to life right before their eyes. She saw her parents that day.

_"Fifty points to Griffindor!"_

'I never thought I would see the day when other house students would give Griffindor house points.' Rose thought.

_"Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen?"_

_"No, but I could get used to you telling me that for the rest of my life."_

She really did hope that they would spend the rest of their lives together, but at times like these nothing was forever. The truth was bluntly clear as she stared at the ring finger of her right hand.

_Voldemort wrapped his arms around her._

Black as night was the ring around her finger that she could never remove.

_(-B Well this is the last chapter of this story. Dont worry, I do plan on making a sequel. I just wanted to end this story before it got too out of hand lol. Plz Review. B-)_


End file.
